MageElite: Harry J Potter Location: ?
by RaevynMoon
Summary: Elite - Harry Potter. Codename: Gryffin. Status: Destroyer of Voldemort. Location: Alternate Universe. Physical Status: How am I supposed to feel!
1. Chapter 1

Things were different. No longer was he in the smoldering ruins of Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton. No, he was somewhere else.

He wasn't at the final resting place of Tom Marvolo Riddle. No, he was in the home of Lily and James Potter and their three children, two sons and one daughter: Sirius Gideon Potter, James Fabian Potter, and Rose Lupine Potter. The proud parents of four children, their eldest son was killed many years earlier and their children were twelve, twelve and eleven.

Their second-eldest son, Sirius, had found the dark haired boy unconscious in the cemetery near the tombstone of Ignatius Burke, James's oldest known ancestor. His face was smeared with blood and sweat and there was a peculiar lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He looked to be about sixteen, and obviously a wizard although they hadn't been able to find his wand anywhere near him. (What muggle could apparate?)

At first, James Potter hadn't known what to do with the teenager. He obviously needed help but when Lily (who was now a certified Healer with St. Mungo's) looked him over, she hadn't been able to find anything wrong other than the fact that he was exhausted - magically and physically. So, they took him into their home and to the guest bedroom. They hadn't been able to use Harry's old bedroom for anything so finally, Sirius and Remus had taken over and converted it into a guest bedroom.

That teenager's name was Harry James Potter, son of the deceased Lily and James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

NOT MINE!! DRAT!!

Note: I'm assuming a wizard is able to fix their eyesight with powers and such. For more info about the ELITE, message me w/ ur email and I'll fill u in.

Harry groaned as sunlight seared his eyes through the gaps in the blinds, he put his arm up to protect his sight before he summoned enough energy to wandlessly close the blinds.

He then hesitantly opened his eyes. He was in a room, underneath warm covers and on a comfortable bed.

"Where am I?" he thought as he looked around him. He didn't recognize the room, but as he had passed out from lack of energy after he had tried to apparate to a safe house. 'I must have been brought to one.' he thought as he looked around the unfamiliar, yet comforting, room.

The room was pretty nice, actually. It was all wood. The floor, the furniture, the walls - even the ceiling. The natural light coming through the window just seemed to enhance everything. The ceiling was a light, very pale wood with the floor being a rich mahogany and the walls with a lighter sort of medium shade to the wood.

He was weak. That he immediately noticed. He concentrated on his powers and noticed that he had been unconscious for a few days at the least. He definitely wasn't in Little Hangleton anymore.

He sat up, and immediately became dizzy enough that he wanted to just lie back down on the soft and warm bed and forget about everything that he had accomplished in the thirty-six hours before he blacked out.

He was finally gone.

Harry sighed as he closed his eyes and his appearance changed to be slightly more hawk-like while his hair went dark green. He was slowly mastering effortless metamorphing. He wasn't as obvious as Tonks was, but he still needed work.

He breathed deeply as he swung his legs over the bed and then frowned. He didn't recall having red boxers on when he went into battle, he had been wearing black ones.

He blushed as he realized that someone had taken off his clothing and got him into a pair of boxers.

'Gryffin!' he chastised himself. 'You are a Mage-Elite! This is not the time to be bashful!'

With that, he stood up and almost sat back down as his legs seemed to be unable to hold his weight. He grabbed the side table and steadied himself before he looked around the room.  
He saw some jeans and a button-up black shirt at the end of the bed. They were a little baggy on him but thankfully there was a belt. The clothing actually wasn't that bad, they looked as though they were for a man just a couple of sizes larger than he was and maybe a few inches taller - rather than twice his size like Dudley was. Of course, when he saw the clothing he began to wonder just what had happened to his own clothing. He had been wearing black camouflage with a black T-shirt with no itchy collar when he'd gone into battle.  
The outfit was all but standard uniform for him after Raiden (his mentor) had taken him as his student at the end of his second year. Raiden was a member of the Elite, a sort of magical equivalent of MI6 (or the CIA) created by the ICW.

At the end of his first year, Raiden had come to him with a proposition. Train and fight Voldemort, or not train and die like a fool. He had chosen the first option.

So, for the last almost six years he was trained by Raiden and no one, not even Dumbledore, knew about it. His friends didn't even notice that he snuck off in the middle of the night to train, and he had even learned meditation so he only had to meditate for an hour before he had enough rest with the equivalency of nine hours of sleeping. That was what he had learned the summer before his second year.

He was now considered a Mage, a level he had just been presented with a sixth level dan in karate and a fourth level dan in judo, and the next level he had to get was Magnus or even past that was the Augustus Magnus level but that was the level that only members of the council could attain so he wasn't going to worry about that.

He wanted to get a long shower. After all, if he didn't deserve one then who did? But figured that he had been hit with cleaning charms during his brief coma. It certainly felt like it.

He slid his feet into a pair of house shoes before he walked out into the hallway. He frowned as he looked around him. There were pictures everywhere. Pictures of…his parents?  
He frowned as he limped over to the picture, before he looked at the picture while rubbing the beginnings of a cramp out of his thigh. The picture looked recent.

'Don't be absurd, Potter.' he thought. 'They aren't your parents. There is more than one witch with red hair and more than one wizard with black hair on this planet.'

Still, they did look remarkably like his parents. He began to relax as he began to see pictures of children, three of them, two boys and a girl. The boys with dark hair pulled back into ponytails and the girl who looked to be a metamorphagus like he was. She had neon yellow hair in one picture and green hair to match her eyes in another.

He cautiously walked down the stairs, he didn't find his wand in the room and at the moment that was the only thing that was on his mind. "NEVER LOSE YOUR WAND, GRYFFIN!" he remembered Raiden yelling into his head.

He definitely needed to find his wand, his head was already aching as he remembered the past lectures about losing his wand. It had been the main motivation behind him learning wandless magic. Just to have the ability to summon his wand.

He held out his hand, "Accio Gryffin's wand!" he whispered and frowned as it didn't even approach his hand.

He went downstairs before someone tapped him on his shoulder and instantly his sessions with Moody kicked in and a second later he had the man's arm twisted painfully behind his back and had the man shoved face-first into the wall. "Who are you!" he demanded. "And what did you do with my wand!" he said angrily.

A/N: GUESS WHO! Oh, remember to review. I need to know if you think it's good or not. I planned on submitting another version of this but I didn't like it so I re-wrote it. Let me know if it was a waste of time or a good use of time. REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

NOT MINE!! DRAT!!

AN: HELLO! I"M BACK! I MISSED ME TOO!

Lily Potter stepped into the hallway to see the young man (who she thought to still be unconscious) pinning her husband against the wall. Immediately, and without further thought, she took out her wand and pressed it against his neck. "Let go of my husband."

That was what snapped Harry back to reality, 'Oh shit. I've pinned the man who's been taking care of me! Good going Gryff!'

With an "unintentional" jerk for good measure, Harry let the man go and stood back, moving his hands to the back of his head as a sign of surrender. "Who are you?" he asked calmly, not daring to move his head in case she jinxed him.

Lily looked at James who had been released rather quickly as he seemed to snap back to reality. "Alright." she said before she removed her wand from his neck but kept it out. "Mind telling us who you are?"

"Mind telling me how the hell I got here? And where in Merlin's Balls my wand is?" he asked back.

James smirked, "I'm James Potter, and the lovely woman who just had her wand to your throat is my wife, Lily."

Harry nodded, "I'm Harry." he said before noticing how pale Lily went or how James gasped. "Is something wrong?"

James shook his head, "Our son's name was Harry."

That was when he realized it. Wherever he was, he was in a place where instead of his parents dying on Halloween, he had. "Well, I hope his full name wasn't Harrison Joseph Gryffin, my parents might be offended a bit otherwise."

James shook his head, "No, Lily..." he began before she nodded and took out her wand.

He nodded as Lily looked him over. "Er, what are you doing?" he asked her somewhat awkwardly.

Lily smiled, "I'm checking you over. Although I didn't know that you were a metamorphagus. Is this your base form?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah." he said lying slightly as he'd changed his appearance ever so slightly. "How did you?"

"See it?"

"Yeah."

"Magic-sight. I use it to diagnose." she explained as he leaned against the wall, a way that allowed him to see from all three directions with little movement. It reminded her of Mad-eye Moody, the Auror who had trained James and Sirius.

James smiled, "Are you alright?"

Harry thought about it, "Nothing broken, no internal damage, a little blood loss - probably from the DE I fought," he mused aloud. "A little weakness, approximately at 65 and the beginnings of weariness so I'm probably going to need to sleep again soon or at least take a nap. Judging from the level of which I'm guessing I was out for about a week. But other than that, fine." he said.

"Where did you learn to self-diagnose?" Lily asked the boy who couldn't have been more than sixteen, if that.

"A couple of years ago." he said, purposefully not answering her question.

James seemed to sense his discomfort, and broke in. "How about we get some food into you before both sides start asking questions?" he asked as they both nodded in agreement and they went into the bright and homey kitchen.

"Perhaps some coffee? Or did you give me any potions?" he asked Lily as he waited for her to go into the kitchen first. He only trusted a select few people at his back and they were all at least aware of the Elite - if not a member.

"No, coffee will be alright. It might stunt your growth a bit but you're already so tall." she commented as he was her height and a few inches shorter than her husband.

Harry sat down with his back to the wall, "Where am I, anyway?" he asked, even though his heart screamed HOME.

James looked at him, thoughtfully. "Godric's Hollow."

"Godric's Hollow?" he asked, aloud as he thought about it. The last thing he remembered was being in Little Hangleton. "How'd I get here?"

"What do you mean?"

"The last thing I remember, I was in… Surrey I think." he said, frowning as he seemed to strain his memory to the brink in the effort to make James think that he was almost a normal teenager even if he was lying through his teeth. (AN: Godric's Hollow is in Wales, right? If not, it is for my story.)

James looked at him thoughtfully, "A fair distance away, I'd suppose." he commented as he magicked a cup of hot water before adding the instant coffee mix before he glanced at the clock and turned to his wife, "Lil, aren't you supposed to be at work by eight-thirty?"

Lily looked at the clock, "Merlin! I'm late!" she said before she gave her husband a quick peck on the cheek before she apparated.

James laughed as she left, before he grabbed the cup of coffee and a butterbeer out of the fridge and brought their drinks over to the table.

Harry gratefully took the cup of coffee, "Thank you sir."

"James."

"Sir?"

"My name's James, the only people who call me sir are the new recruits and I think you've got a few more years."

"Yes s- James."

James smiled, "See, that wasn't so hard."

Harry nodded as he took a large swallow of the coffee, "So how did I get here?"

"Do you have any training in Apparation?"

"Yes sir… James."

"Then you probably Apparated here. How'd you meet up with Death Eaters?" he asked in a tone that challenged him to argue and not answer. It made Harry squirm, or at least want to. He didn't know how effective a parent's voice could be.

"I…" he began before he looked down at his hands that were wrapped around the coffee mug. "I didn't exactly go looking for them. We just sort of found each other."

"Damn, they attacked a kid."

"Hey!" he exclaimed. He hated being called a kid, or even a child - same difference.

"Like it or not you're still a kid. I'll have to inform the Order."

"The Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I wanted to learn more about the war that cost my parents their lives."

"Wait, you're an orphan?"

Harry nodded shakily, "Yeah."

"What happened? How?"

Harry looked up at him, "It's a long story."

"Then give me the cliff notes."

Harry looked at him, "You know muggle sayings?"

"Yeah, Lily is my wife after all. Besides, my friend Remus likes to hang out in the muggle world as he's … well he's not very accepted in our world."

"Halloween, almost at the end of the war." he began. "My mum an' dad and me, we were in this muggle town. We… they were attacked by the Inner Circle. I survived."

"That's it?"

"You said to give you the cliff notes." he said.

"What year?"

"I was sixteen months old. I was born June 30th, I'm… what day is today?" he asked using the false birthday he figured would be easy to remember as it was at the very end of the month previous.

"July 1st, so happy belated birthday."

"I missed my own birthday." he sighed as he looked over at James and saw the date on the paper on the table. July 1, 1995. He wasn't seventeen. He wasn't even sixteen. He was fifteen.

"That sucks, but today's my day off. So it's not so bad for me." James smirked

Harry nodded as he yawned, "How can I be so sleepy?" he wondered aloud as he stood up and put the empty cup into the sink. He turned back around and would have fallen had James not stood up and caught him.

"Are you alright?"

Harry looked around him, "Why's everything spinning?" he asked before he closed his eyes and let James sit him back down at the table.

"You're eating something," he said as his paternal instincts kicked in and he went to the fridge and put together a simple breakfast.

"Yes sir." he said before James gave him a fork and he dug into the meal with a gusto.

James sat back and watched as Harry attacked the food as though he were starving. In a way he had been, as he'd been unconscious for the last week and a half. "Hungry?" he asked as Harry paused for a moment.

Harry nodded as he took a sip of James's butterbeer before he turned his attention back to the slightly cold breakfast that James had tried to hit with a warming charm before Harry began to eat. It hadn't worked as Harry had wolfed some of it down before then.

He returned to his meal and continued to eat before he leaned back against the chair - satisfied. "Thanks." he said honestly.

"So what happened to you?"

Harry looked at him, "Ran into some DE's. Didn't I already say that s- James?" he asked with enough mouth that he would have been in serious trouble with Raiden (his mentor) for even suggesting it.

"Close, but not quite. You just said that you were weak from the DE's you fought. What happened?"

"Ran into them, literally. Used too much magic and barely got away with my life." he said as he stretched and James noticed a tattoo on his wrist that seemed to fade out and made James question if he even saw it.

"Nice Tattoo." he commented.

"How did you see my tattoo?" he asked, "Normally I keep it hidden." he explained after seeing a slightly blank look on James's face. Actually, Harry hid three tattoos on his person. One on his left bicep (a Hungarian Horntail), one around his right wrist (magical words and symbols in varying languages) and a symbol on his right shoulder.

"Keep it hidden?" James asked skeptically. "What do you mean "keep it hidden"? " he commented as his mind went off into wondering how he could transfer it…. 'He's a metamorphagus idiot!' he realized. 'Of course he can hide his tattoos!'

Harry nodded, "It isn't, but I've got some good powers at my disposal. I must be weaker than I thought to let it show."

"When'd you get it?" he asked, genuinely curious as to how a parent could allow for their child to have a tattoo.

Harry smiled as he rubbed his bicep through the sleeve of the shirt. "My godfather had a fit when he found out I got it done in Knockturn Alley."

"Knockturn Alley? Should I be concerned for the safety of my family?" James asked as he looked at Harry as though assessing his danger, even though they both remembered how easily Harry had pinned his arm behind his back.

"No, they were just the only ones who'd give a tattoo to a fourteen year old." he said reassuringly.

"What the hell is a fifteen year old doing acting like you are?" James asked as he took a swig of his butterbeer. He wondered how a teenager, any teenager could act like Harry was. Heck, Harry was worse than Mr. Rebellion himself- Sirius Black. He wore muggle clothing and it was obvious that he was comfortable in it, although he did notice as Harry rubbed his neck as though it itched.

Harry smiled sadly, "If you've got time, I think I can explain."

"Today's my day off. Get to it kid." he said as he pointed with the bottle towards the calendar which had a blue circle around the first of July and "James's Day Off" written on it.

Harry took a deep breath, "My name is Harry, I was born at the end of June in 1980." he said.

"Go on." he said patiently.

"My parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort when I was a year old. I was sent to live with my mother's family, a squib and a magic-hating muggle with their spoiled rotten ickle Duddikins." he said ruefully and even without being an empath James could tell hostility that Harry had towards his mother's family.

"You didn't have anyone else?" he asked.

"No. My mother did some sort of ancient blood ritual, I could only be safe with those who shared her blood. Ergo, my mother's family." he said. "I went to her alma mater when I was eleven, dropped out this last year."

"Why?"

"Why not?" he threw back, making James wonder just how well he was treated at his relative's home if he wanted to quit school so soon. Sirius had thought to quit school before James suggested that he move in with him. So what Harry said next surprised him, to say the least. "I couldn't use what they were teaching me. I already know well beyond the NEWT level for every one of my classes. The only reason I even stayed was because I didn't want to leave my friends." he said truthfully.

"If you already know it, then why don't you just test-out?" James asked.

Harry sent him a WTF look. "What?"

"Didn't you know?" James asked.

Harry shook his head, "If I had, well, I might have stayed for the entirety of last year." he said as they settled in an uncomfortable silence as they drank their drinks.

James looked at him. Dark. That was the one word that seemed to fit this young man to the "T". Other than the obvious, his green eyes looked haunted and so sad. It was a look that James swore to himself that none of his children would ever get. It made him want to hug the boy and shield him from all of the dangers in the world.

Harry unconsciously noted any and all potential weapons and exits. The man sitting in front of him might be James Potter, but there was no way in Hades that he was his father. His father died on Halloween 1981 protecting his family and trying to give them a chance to live. It was the same as Lily Potter might still be Lily Potter but she still wasn't his mother.

He thought about how he also wasn't their son. Technically, he was. But at the same time he wasn't. Their son had died on Halloween of 1981. But if things were different, he also wondered what else might be different. He summoned his own magical core to his forethoughts and realized that while his body might have gotten younger his magical core was still as developed as it had been before the final battle.

"My friends are planning to come around noon. We've made plans to go to Diagon Alley and maybe Hogsmede. Although we might floo to Diagon first as Hogsmede is something of a second option."

Harry nodded, "Would it be alright if I went to lay down until then?"

"Go ahead. Just don't sit on the lazy-boy."

"Why?"

"My sons have put a prank on it. They let me in so I could make sure that Sirius sits there."

Harry nodded and went into the living room and lay down on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

don't know where I heard this disclaimer, but I read a lot.

Roses are red, violets are blue. Me no own, you no sue! AKA NOT MINE!

Elite - 4 - Marauders meet … Gryffie's heir?

When he awoke an hour later he was starving.

"So," he began as he walked into the kitchen where James was reviewing a file for work at the kitchen table. "You wouldn't happen to have anything to eat, would you?" he asked as he sat down across from James.

James grinned widely, trust a teenage boy to think with his stomach, something normal at last. "Yeah, what'd you like?"

Harry smiled, "I don't know if you have it, but if you do I wouldn't mind a cheese sandwich on wheat."

James's smile faded, "Uh, I think we do. But I can't cook."

Harry laughed, "I can. I could even make you something if you want. Although, I don't know how putting a piece of cheese between two slices of bread is cooking." he said as he stood up, although a little too quickly and wavered.

James just about put an arm out to steady him before he caught himself and walked over to the fridge (magical) and pulled out cheese, bread and a few other things that he liked on a sandwich.

He put it together before James noticed that he was spending more time on a sandwich than Lily did. But that was before he saw him add the Tabasco sauce, olives and - was that anchovies? He quickly decided that he was glad he hadn't offered to make the sandwich for the teen as it might have made him hurl.

Harry cut the sandwich in half diagonally before brining it over on a plate and grabbing a cup of water. He bit into it with relish. "Want half?" he asked as he swallowed his first bite.

James looked at the sandwich, "Uh, no thanks." he said.

Harry laughed at the look on James's face. "No problem. My girlfriend made me a sandwich like this or rather her brothers dared her to make it and dared me to eat it. I liked it so I practically forced her to remember what all she put into it. She thought me mad." he said laughing. "But on the bright side, in less than a week everyone had learned not to steal my sandwich!" he said before he bit down again.

James had to laugh at that as well, and waited for Harry to finish eating. Although they were interrupted.

"Prongs! The famous Padfoot has entered the house!" Sirius yelled out as he came into the kitchen.

"Hey Padfoot, meet Harry Gryffin." James said as Harry looked at the two of them with mild amusement.

Sirius smiled as he grabbed the sandwich half from Harry's plate, "Sirius Black, maybe you've heard of me. I'm the most famous Auror at the Ministry."

Harry laughed, "Oh really? Well, Mad-eye might have something to say about that!"

James grinned, "He's got you there Padfoot." he said as Sirius bit into Harry's sandwich and after seeing Harry assemble it he waited on baited breath to see what would happen next. After all, he was a Marauder.

James and Harry roared with laughter as Sirius went green as soon as he tasted the contents of the sandwich. He dropped the sandwich back onto his plate before he ran for the sink and puked.

He wiped his face of any emotion when Sirius turned and glared at him after he rinsed his mouth out with water, even if James could see a twinkle of laughter within the depths of his eyes.

"What in the name of Merlin did you put in that sandwich?"

Harry looked at him innocently, "It was just a normal sandwich. Why? Didn't you like it?" he asked as he picked the sandwich up and took a large bite out of it just to prove his point and he honestly enjoyed it. He could really taste the anchovies and the Tabasco sauce. "Umm!" he sighed through the bite.

Sirius looked at him as though he were mad. "You're mad. James, are you sure he's alright in the head?"

Harry grinned through chewing and James just laughed.

"Guess you've finally learned not to steal someone's sandwich!" James said through a completely straight face.

Harry swallowed just as he noticed Sirius move his wand-hand. He jumped up and had Sirius pinned with his wand-hand behind his back in less than a second.

"Hey!" Sirius objected as the scene from earlier in the morning repeated itself and James couldn't help but notice that Harry had to be at least 75 awake, considering what had happened that morning.

"Harry, let him go." James said.

"Give me a good reason why I should let someone go who was going to curse me?" he demanded as his training became evident to himself as he recounted the many times that he had given his opponent his freedom too early in the exercise. Heck, even Loki had yelled at him for that and Loki never yelled.

"Because if you don't-" another voice said from behind him. "You are going to make an angry werewolf even angrier." Remus Lupin said as he stepped through the back door. He had his wand out and pointed at him from across the room. He hadn't even reacted much, he had just come in as Harry pinned his friend and responded accordingly.

Harry turned and let Sirius go before either of them knew it and stood back on the balls of his feet, completely ready for anything they could throw at him.

Remus saw the look of apprehension on his face before he realized that he didn't even have a wand out. "Sirius?"

"Yes Moony?"

"Care to tell me why you were going to curse an unarmed teenager?"

"Like he's unarmed." Sirius said, gesturing as to how Harry stood.

"He is," Remus said before he lowered his wand and put it away.

Harry still looked from one wizard to the other, still completely on edge, just as Sirius put his wand down and James looked from one of his friends to the other before he burst out laughing.

Remus frowned at James, "What's so funny?"

"Here! Smell this vile concoction, Moony." Sirius said as he gave the sandwich to Remus, who sniffed it before he burst out laughing as well.

Harry looked in confusion as he relaxed his stance and stood normally.

"Do you really eat that?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, for about two years now. Every chance I can make one I do."

The Marauders calmed down.

"Sorry about that Pup." Sirius said as he held out a hand. "Guess I overreacted. Thought Jamie was pranking me."

Harry frowned at "Pup" but figured it was normal for the three of them to give each other nicknames like that. "My name is Harry, not "pup"." he said as they shook hands.

Remus grinned, "So, James, what are we going to do today?" he asked as he sat down at the table, adjacent to where Harry had been sitting.

"Since Pup woke up, I thought we'd go to Diagon Alley." James said, ignoring Harry's protest. "Look." he said as he turned to him. "You need more clothes than what you have on. Heck, those are MY clothes."

"I don't have to go to Diagon Alley. My wallet….Merlin's Balls!" he groaned as he closed his eyes and banged his head against the wall. "My wallet?" he asked dejectedly even though he knew the probable answer.

"Sorry, didn't find anything."

"Bloody Hell." he groaned as he hid his head in his arms, which were propped up against the wall. "Why does this always happen to me!" he complained.

Sirius smiled, "You're a teenager, embrace the unpredictability of the situation and exploit it."

Harry glared at him, and James knew that whatever they said next would have to be devoid of their typical Marauder Mouth in order to avoid a teenage outburst of anger.

Sirius wisely kept his mouth shut other than to comment: "Well, we need to get there anyway. If nothing else, you need a wand."

"Fine, but I'm paying for it." he said.

"How?" James asked. "You just told me that…"

"I'm the heir of Godric Gryffindor." he said, in his world he had only just discovered that he was the heir of Gryffindor before he became a Journeyman (the level below Mage) and had discovered that he was filthy rich.

James looked at him in shock, "You're Gryffindor's heir?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah." he said quietly even as the two other Marauders drug their mouths off of the floor.

"Then you are definitely going to Gringotts." James said.

Harry nodded, "I guess I have to then." he said as he crossed the room, grabbed his sandwich and threw it away. He didn't like eating anything after too many people were around, it made him queasy to think about how many people could have poisoned him.

Remus noticed it and he also noticed when Harry turned back to them with his eyes and hair a matching green. "You're a metamorphagus?"

Harry smiled before he effortlessly changed his hair and eye color to a bright blue. "Are we ready?"

James nodded, "Yep. The kids are at magic-school and I've already done my chores."

"I thought that Lily didn't want you to use magic?" Remus asked.

"Moony, what Lily doesn't know about yet can't hurt me yet." James said.

Harry watched the exchange before his eyes, he settled on blue eyes and hair, and took in the differences. It was clear that Remus was a lot better off here than he was last time, if his blue robes were any judge as they looked new and Sirius wasn't a convict here but an Auror judging by his reflexes.

He looked at Remus, "Is it alright if I just apparate now?" he asked.

Remus looked at him, "You can apparate?"

Harry nodded, "When your parents are murdered by Voldemort you learn everything you can to keep it from happening to you."

Remus looked at him sadly before turning back to his two friends, "Are we going to have to leave you here?" he asked.

James shook his head, "No way. I've always wondered what Gryffie's vault looks like!" he said before the three friends all clasped hands with Harry and apparated to the arriving station at Gringotts.


	5. Chapter 5

NEXT CHAPTER - The Magnus and the Wand

Roses are red, violets are blue. Me own NOTHING! You no sue! AKA NOT MINE!

_italics -_ goblin language

'Well,' Harry thought as he looked at the goblins. 'At least some things are the same.'

He walked up to the main desk and bowed his head before speaking in goblin. "_Sir, the heir of Gryffindor would like a blood test to confirm his heritage, Master Goblin._"

Goldfarb looked as shocked to hear the language as the three Marauders were. He straightened his vest before looking at Harry and responding in kind. "_Of course he will, Lord Gryffindor._"

The corner of Harry's mouth went up ever so slightly as the goblin held out a knife designed to confirm the blood claims of the four founders. He held out his right, and scarred, wrist and allowed for the goblin to cut him, a cut that healed as soon as he had enough blood for the test.

Goldfarb nodded as he saw the confirmation he expected, plus more. "_Very well, Lord of Gryffindor and Slytherin. You have two vaults at your disposal._" he said in goblin before holding out two keys that as soon as he touched them, glowed and went straight to a necklace that suddenly appeared around his neck.

"_Thank you, Master Goblin._" Harry said as he bowed. "_Might I be of some bother to you to request to go to the Gryffindor vault?_"

Goldfarb nodded before yelling out in English. "GRIPHOOK!"

Griphook came behind him, "Yes sir?"

"Take Lord Gryffindor to his vault."

James looked at him rather pointedly.

"And company." Goldfarb included.

Harry nodded and bowed again before he and the three Marauders were taken deep below Gringotts. He loved riding on the carts and laughed as they plunged, even though the three older men looked slightly sick.

He got to a large vault and Harry unlocked it and swung open a door that hadn't been opened, other than to deposit coins in, for a few generations. James looked at the vault, gobsmacked, even while Harry crossed the magical threshold and grabbed a couple moneybags with what he figured had to have about five hundred galleons a piece, but he had plans to exchange one of the bags for pounds so he could buy some new clothes.

He shrunk it wandlessly and put it in his pocket before he got the Gryffindor ring that in his world Raiden had encouraged him to get out of there and slid it onto his right ring finger.

He saw the daggers that he had used in the final battle across the vault near the door, so he wandlessly summoned them to him as he passed them and hid them on his person.

He locked the vault behind him and then the four of them went back up to Diagon Alley.

Sirius and James more or less dragged him off to Zonko's and Remus made sure he got all of his necessary books. He had gotten the fifth year list for what Harry had taken in his world, turned out that they weren't that different. Although they had gotten all of the books for the electives as Harry had expressed to them his qualms about the course schedule of Hogwarts.

His story went with them that he didn't think he could go back to his old school and James suggested that they talk to Albus about the possibility of him transferring to Hogwarts.

Then they went towards Ollivanders.

Loki, Magnus-Elite for the ICW, walked down Diagon Alley. He saw a group of three or so men, at least two of them being Aurors, practically dragging a fifteen year old boy with blue hair and eyes which a moment later went green with an ease that he himself only knew. That was when he grew suspicious. Of course, he wanted to test his theory.

He used one of the few ICW-Elite only spells and froze time except for the teenager, and put his hand on his shoulder. As expected, the teen swerved around, his eyes and hair deep scarlet, and before he knew it he had the blade of a dagger pressed against his throat.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded of the stranger

Loki merely shrugged, "If I were to say I'm a stranger traveling from the east seeking that which is lost." he said.

Harry's eyes flashed comprehension before he stepped back. "Then I would reply that I am a stranger traveling from the west, it is I whom you seek." () he replied as he put the dagger away.

"Loki." he said holding out his hand.

"Gryffin. That your base form?" he asked about how Loki clearly looked Egyptian.

Loki nodded, "Yours?"

Gryffin smirked with his eyes as they went dark green as did his hair. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." he said.

Loki saw it, "You're pretty far from home, aren't you?"

Gryffin froze, "What?"

Loki smiled, the only way he'd that kind of reaction out of anyone would be if they heard the very last thing they expected to hear. "Don't worry, I won't tell. Don't like the council enough."

Gryffin relaxed, Loki was the same ol' SOB that he was in his world. Someone who hated rules and regulations with a passion and more often than not bent the rules when they suited him, if not just completely broke them. "You're the same ol' son of a wand you were there." he said as he looked around them. "How long will this last?" he asked referring to how Loki was rather talented in freezing time.

"Six." Loki said. "Journeyman?"

"Mage." he corrected.

"Barely." Loki shot back.

"You still have?" Gryffin asked, concerning his abilities.

"Mind?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Do it."

Loki nodded as he put his hands on Gryffin's head, accessing his memories and going through the past five years in his mind in a matter of seconds. He then manipulated them so he would appear to be Gryffin's teacher, instead of… Raiden? 'Will wonders never cease.' he thought.

He also noticed that he had tutored the teen in seamless morphing, so as he didn't appear to be conscious of it at all - even if the teen wasn't at his level yet.

He pulled out of his mind, "We're going to continue your schedule as soon as you're up to it. I need some newer memories."

Gryffin nodded, "I can begin my workout ASAP."

"Half and work up." Loki ordered, not wanting him to hurt himself by attempting to go full-out after being so thoroughly tortured less than two weeks previous.

Gryffin nodded, "Yes sir." he said, saluting in a precise salute reserved for the military or the Elite of the ICW.

"Go get your wand, oh and good choice with the daggers. They've got excellent balance." Loki said before he apparated and the spell ended just as he turned back to James.

"You alright, Harry?" James asked, noticing that his hair and eye color was now dark green.

Harry nodded, "Just thought I saw someone familiar. Guess not." he said as James put one arm around his back and led him into the wand shop with Sirius and Remus behind them.

Ollivander was just as mad as he was in his world, or so he seemed. But, he couldn't place the young man in front of him. Of course, he understood once he saw his eye and hair color change colors a few times between medium blue and dark green.

He then measured him up, noticing that he was around three people with the three different types of cores: Remus Lupin - phoenix tail feather, Sirius Black - unicorn hair, and James Potter - dragon heartstring. He got out several of each type. All the boy did was put his hand above them, and only ended up picking up two of them. One of them he immediately dropped, and flinched (He had sensed the Hungarian Horntail from whose heart the heartstring was taken.). The other he picked up and frowned at, neither did anything.

He decided to forgo the unicorn hairs as he had only picked up a dragon heartstring or a phoenix tail feather cores.

After an hour, they were both getting frustrated. Until finally, Harry simply walked past him, into the shelves, concentrating as he searched with his own magic for the partner.

James and Sirius stood confused while Remus nodded, approvingly. In the last hour, Harry had only touched six different wands - one of which had even been his former wand. The rest had simply been hovered over.

Harry felt a strong pull from the back of the shelves where the wands weren't in wooden boxes but stone ones. "These." he called out to Ollivander. "I can't narrow it down. They all have strong pulls."

Ollivander nodded as Harry turned around and walked back up to the front of the store.

"Did you find one?"

"Not just one, I found several. They all felt so familiar, it was quite weird." he said as he looked at the three men. "They were in stone boxes, I didn't want to mess any of them up, so I came back up here."

Remus looked at him, "You're going to test them out?"

Harry nodded, "Unfortunately, I'm starting to feel light-headed too." he said as Ollivander came forward with twenty-seven different wands.

"All of these wands, Mr. Gryffin, are unique. Not once has anyone sensed them in the five hundred years that they have been here."

"Who made them?" Harry asked.

"The descendants of Slytherin and Gryffindor. They used to make wands together before Slytherin became so prejudiced and Gryffindor so arrogant."

Sirius nodded at that, being the first Gryffindor in a family of Slytherins opened many eyes for him and showed him the good and bad of every one of the houses.

"They are multiple wands."

"Meaning?" Harry asked, frowning as he had no idea what Ollivander meant.

"They can transform themselves into weapons."

"They shift."

"Yes."

Harry nodded as he closed his eyes and sent out his awareness to the wands. He picked up the first wand, it felt like a friend but it wasn't the one. He gave it back to Ollivander.

It got down to a white ivory wand and a black ebony wand with chrysoprase and emeralds in the hilt. He picked up the ivory wand first, it more or less hugged him as he transformed it into a sword by pressing the bottom of the hilt with his ring and he swung it around to measure the weight. A little too light for him.

He picked up the black wand and it transformed into the matching sword of the daggers he had hidden on his person. He drew it down and they all saw the gold and silver sparks that flew out of the end of it.

"How much?" he asked Ollivander as he put the belt onto his waist and put it into the sheath.

Ollivander was actually quite shocked at the wand that had chosen the boy, it was rumored to be the only wand that Gryffindor and Slytherin had ever agreed on everything that had gone into making it. "Ten Galleons." he said, although he would have been willing to give it away as it was obvious that the young man who held the wand would be destined for great things.

Harry nodded and was about to pay for it when James and Sirius both forked over five galleons a piece.

"It's the least we can do." James said as he looked at Remus who looked at him thoughtfully.

They left the shop and Harry couldn't help but notice the look that passed between the two irresponsible Marauders. Remus seemed to be the only mature one out of the lot.

He was actually looking forward to going back to Godric's Hollow. He needed to rest. A concept that was amazing as he had been unconscious for the last week or so. After all, how often is it that someone defeats a dark wizard and is thrown into another world/reality where their dead parents are alive and they've been de-aged three years? Not very often to be sure.

Got this from the Mummy movies. I like it and figure it's a code that you don't hear very often, if at all. Plus, Oded Fehr... need I say more?

PS: SEE THE BUTTON? HIT IT AND REVIEW! PLEASE!!


	6. Chapter 6

NEXT CHAPTER - Summer Fun

REVIEW REPLIES:

To: shadowkitsune-chan

Loki is meant to be like that. In my way of seeing it, Loki can "see" things without seeing them. He knew. It was just as much of a shock for him to find out Gryff's origin as Harry was to have been discovered. Of course, Loki doesn't show it. I promise to explain more later. Right now, just consider him a mystery to everyone. Harry, the ICW, the Elite - me. You. The neighborhood dog. Everyone.

ONTO THE CHAPPIE!! :-D

By the time they got home, James Sirius and Remus were all telling him tales of their life at Hogwarts - half of which he had yet to hear. They were all married, although Sirius's daughter Alexia (who he knew in his world) was the oldest girl having been born in 1981 and James's two sons Jamie and Sirius were the oldest boys of the next generation and the youngest was the yet to be born first child of Remus Lupin and his wife Nymphradora Tonks.

By the time Jamie, Siri and Rose got home, the three Marauders had all convinced Harry to cook as they were all a little more than frightened of ruining Lily's kitchen but they did agree to clean up. He knew that it had been a scheme as James and Sirius must have talked about what he'd told James earlier that day.

Harry immediately liked Lily's kitchen and revealed just how far his culinary talents went when he made a lasagna with stuffed meatballs from scratch.

The children were kept entertained and Rose immediately liked their house guest when he asked her what her favorite cookies were (oatmeal raisin with Honeydukes Chocolate Chunks) and then baked her a few dozen of them and letting her lick the spoon. He was kind to her in a way that surprised even himself, not to mention the fact that he was ready to curse Siri when he teased Rose about her green hair.

Thankfully James had stepped in and got Siri out of the way of the two metamorphmagi. Rose remained ready to cry until Harry turned his hair the same shade of green as Rose's and his eyes to match from the blue they were.

Lily came through the door at five-thirty to see the lasagna just coming out of the second oven and the two metamorphmagi playing something akin to the mirror game as Rose would change her hair and eye colors and Harry would copy her before she changed her colors again. When Lily walked in, Harry and Lily had pink hair and eyes and she was laughing as Harry gave himself whiskers and began to meow.

He smiled widely to a smile that went to his eyes just as she came in and he began to tickle her, although she turned her hair and eyes to her normal green once she saw her mother.

"Mum! We're playing!" Rose said as she jumped up and Harry got rid of the whiskers and went to dark blue spiky hair and medium blue eyes.

"I saw." she said as Harry leaned against the counter. "Why don't you get cleaned up for dinner?"

Rose nodded as she ran upstairs.

"I hope she wasn't much of a bother." Lily said as he got the oven mitts and took out the lasagna.

"Not at all, it was nice just to play with my powers like that." he said. "She made me promise to play with her tomorrow after I go shopping for new clothes."

"Do you need any money?" Lily asked.

Harry smiled, "Thank you, but no. I went to Gringotts today before James convinced me to get a new wand."

"He has you calling him James, now?" she asked as she got out the plates.

"Yes, and I thought that if I were to cook you might not be very angry with him for not cooking." he explained. "Besides, when he said cooking I had the distinct impression of him going to get take-out."

Lily smiled, "That would be James." she said.

Harry smiled as he leaned against the counter top before getting out his wand and levitating the hot lasagna to the dining room table.

"We try to limit our use of magic, young man." she said.

Harry grinned sheepishly, "Sorry. I just didn't want to accidentally drop something that I made from scratch."

"You made lasagna from scratch?" she asked as she set the table, following his example and setting it for eight, on a table that he saw could easily seat ten so they all had a bit more elbow room. "I'm impressed. I usually have to use magic to throw something together. I don't have time otherwise."

"Then how about I just cook until I leave?" he asked before they went into the kitchen and washed up before returning to the dining room.

"To go home?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I was going to move out anyway and my things were shrunken and on my person when I left school."

"And we never found anything." she realized. "Were you leaving school for good?"

Harry nodded, "I'd planned on it, but now I'm honestly not so sure. I know that I can't go back to my mum's alma mater but I don't want to completely forgo my entire education."

"Meaning?"

Harry looked at her; she was questioning him like a mother would, well maybe not Mrs. Weasley as she tended to yell first, but it was still comforting. "I don't know, exactly. Something just seems different. James said I should be able to transfer to Hogwarts but he also said that this would be my OWL year, and to be honest I'm a little worried about the curricula. I took a myriad of classes at my old school."

"What subjects do you like?"

"Defense mostly, although I am attempting to become an Animagus. It can't be much more of a step over from my metamorphmagi abilities." he said as Lily sat at the foot of the table and gestured for Harry to sit next to her. Rose came at that moment and sat next to Harry and held his hand as her brothers, uncles and dad came in.

James noticed that Lily was talking to Harry and asked for Remus and Sirius to sit across from Harry and Rose while Jamie sat next to his sister and Siri sat across from his brother so neither Rose nor Harry would be tempted to do something in retaliation. He had witnessed the look on Harry's face when Siri had teased his sister about her hair; he had looked upset and ready to send a quality jinx Siri's way. That was when he had known to step in.

They ate, and much to everyone's surprise, the food was followed by some of the cookies that the two metamorphmagi had made together.

Harry and the Marauders talked before Harry eventually fell asleep on the couch. His wand was near him on the coffee table and he had one leg half-way on the couch, one off and on the coffee table as well as having one arm thrown across his chest and the other falling.

Lily had just smiled when she had seen the exhausted teen fall asleep at eight o' clock that night. He had been staring at the fire one minute and asleep in the next. Of course, she and the Marauders had sent the children upstairs, although Rose had given Harry a good-night kiss.

Harry dreamed, to his rotten luck.

He dreamed of the graveyard, of the battle.

It was around ten o' clock when James and Sirius stopped talking as they heard Harry mumble in his sleep.

"No…not going to…can't make me…kill you first…" he said before he turned and managed to fully get onto the couch.

James and Sirius had stopped talking before they joined Remus and Lily in the kitchen.

"That can't be normal Moony." Sirius said after explaining what they heard.

"I know, but we're talking about a boy who gave a nickname for Death Eaters. How casual do you think he knows them?" Moony commented as he sipped his tea.

"I duh no. Face it, we're all in trouble where Death Eaters are concerned. Heck, Lils and me have to screen everyone we can."

"And Harry?"

Lily shook her head, "I refuse to violate the mind of a teenager whose past is as dark as his."

"Lils-" Sirius began before Remus cut him off.

"No Sirius, Lily's right. James just admitted that Halloween had not only affected the Potter family but the Gryffin family as well. Siri, what would you have done had the situation been reversed? That instead of Griff's parents dying it had been Lily and James? Would you really have allowed for their son to grow up with Muggles?"

"Hell no. Would've kidnapped Harry and spent the rest of my life happily on the run." Sirius said, much to Lily and James's relief.

"Then think about from his point of view. He knows Muggles, he has at least one tattoo…"

"Three actually." a voice said from the doorway.

They turned to see Harry standing in the doorway, his hair a mess with sleep and his clothing rumpled.

"Harry."

"I, er, have three Tattoos." he said as he tore off the shirt and showed them the dragon on his left bicep, a weird symbol-thing that symbolized the Elite on his right shoulder blade which revealed everything about his current status as a mage and the fact that he was the current choice that should he live, he be appointed to serve for England and Europe, America not withstanding as well as any Arabic country as they were the homes of his mentors. Some Arabic words on his right wrist intermingled with ancient runes that wrapped around his wrist like a bracelet which Remus looked at, mildly interested as he saw the runes for life, death, accuracy, and imprecision before the others became too light for him to read and faded back into his skin.

"And you're barely even fifteen." Lily said in a motherly way that showed her disapproval.

"What all does your wrist say?" Remus asked.

Harry grinned and walked over to Remus and lifted his wrist and revealed the tattoo. "A teacher of mine gave this one to me. He did it with magical ink so the words would be active."

"And the one on your arm?" James asked as it faded before disappearing.

"I just like Horntails, had to fly against one once. Scraped away with a barely a scratch." he said. "I respect them, that's why I let it stay visible."

"And the one on your shoulder?"

"That one doesn't have any real significance. I think I was drunk when I got it." he lied, although it was a good excuse seeing as how he couldn't reveal the secrets of the Elite. The tattoo told everything about his training. The fact that he was fluent in Arabic, Ancient Sumerian, French and Bulgarian. His two black belts and even his two primary mentors: Magnus Loki and the Magnus Raiden.

"Drunk?"

"Yeah, I was fourteen when I got the Horntail and the one on my shoulder I got during Christmas at the same place where I got my first. Dared to drink three bottles of Firewhiskey. Good times." he said somewhat lying but still smiling how Gred and Forge had bet him control of the Marauder's Map for a week during the Summer hols (which he had stolen from them his first year only to discover that he not only knew the password but all of the little extras his dad had put into it) which they had thought to be a sure thing. Little had they realized that he had a somewhat high tolerance for alcohol. He had gone through two bottles and wasn't even buzzed when he started the last one. Unfortunately they knew a replenishing charm and had gotten him drunk.

He awoke the next morning with a bad hangover and a tattoo (The Horntail). Mrs. Weasley had grounded the twins for the remainder of the summer holiday after realizing that Harry was spending way too much time in the bathroom.

James couldn't help laughing, "I thought you said that you got it in Knockturn Alley?"

"I did, but I didn't find that bit out until I got sent the bill. They had to pay for it." he said grinning as to how they had had to get summer jobs to pay for the tattoo which hadn't wanted to come off, so Tonks taught him a way for him to make it invisible while he attended school. Not that he had. But seeing Snape's face, when he explained that he had gotten drunk and that it wouldn't turn invisible no matter what spell he used, had been more than worth the week's worth of detentions with Filch.

He yawned and reminded himself that he was going to go upstairs to sleep. "I don't want to be a freeloader. I'll find a way to pay all of you back." he said before he stepped out of Remus's grasp and soundlessly apparated upstairs to his bed.

He stripped down to his boxers and undershirt before putting a cooling charm on the blankets, he had to feel the weight of the blankets over him before he could sleep and had discovered the value of a few quality cooling charms. He had to feel safe.

James and Lily saw him peacefully sleeping underneath all of the covers, but when they went to take a couple of them off of him, they found cooling charms saturating the blankets. So, Lily had kissed him goodnight even through her husband's protest and tears came to her eyes when he whispered: Mum in his sleep before snuggling into the pillows and into a deeper sleep.

He hugged her before they went to their own room.

He awoke the next morning before sunrise and barely managed to do half of his workout before getting exhausted and getting ready for the day and woke everyone up by making muffins and more cookies for Rose.

Rose refused to go to the sitter - much to her parent's frustrations, until Harry said that he'd watch her and take her with him when they went shopping.

The two metamorphmagi were met by their fellow metamorphmagi Tonks, who was called "Auntie Nym" by Rose.

Harry respectfully chose to call her Tonks as he feared that she might find a way to get his tattoo off of his arm in more of a painful way. If her counterpart taught him anything, it was that an enraged Nymphradora Tonks-Lupin was never a good thing.

Tonks immediately changed her hair to match the two blue haired (although hers was electric, Rose's sky and Harry's dark) metamorphmagi. She then led them to a few stores that she favored when she wasn't pregnant. There she managed to get Harry to put on some jeans and a dark blue button-down shirt, which he left unbuttoned over his T-shirt, with a silver Hungarian Horntail on the back.

She also made sure that he got a couple sets of robes for the school uniform, commenting how tall he was, and a set of dress robes after whispering that the school was going to have a Halloween Ball - not that students were supposed to know.

Then and only then did they go into muggle London to a military surplus store and he bought some more boots and camouflage outfits (a standard that he'd gotten used to by order of his mentor - the Magnus Raiden.) before Tonks drug him to a store where he could get some shoes. She then made certain to stop at a store for girls and she and Rose went mad going after clothes. Rose even discovered that her puppy dog eyes worked on Harry and got him to buy a yellow and green striped polo for her as well as getting her ears pierced, which Harry healed for her and then had to endure the "You should not give Rose everything she wants" speech from Lily and James that night.

That night, Loki sent for him and they sparred for an hour before the real training began: weapons practice, magic practice, endurance, and finally meditation for two hours before he left Harry leave with the promise to come back the next night.

AN: I know, I like to talk. The point of the matter is that I want to tell everyone that Raiden was the Primary mentor to Harry. Not Loki. Anything Loki is throwing at him is telling him that this is going to be a vacation compared to what will happen down the road. And yes, I fully intend for Raiden to discover his sort-of student, eventually.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter, and I do not make any money from these writings. If I did, I would be JK

NEXT CHAPTER - what house am I in?

July 30th came around and to his complete and utter shock, Lily and James threw him a surprise party with the other Marauders and Rose even changed her hair the same shade of blue as Harry's. Doing so as the excuse that he needed to celebrate his birthday, even if it was a month late.

Nothing, however, could have prepared him for when he came down the stairs on the 31st to see Albus Dumbledore in the sitting room. The one day he slept in and it had to be the day Dumbledore showed up!

"Professor Dumbledore." he said as he stepped into the room.

Albus looked at the young blue haired boy, whose hair turned scarlet even while his blue eyes remained. "Ah, young Gryffin, is it?"

"Yes sir." he said as he stepped in. "Beg your pardon sir, but where is everyone?"

"Lily and James took their children to the park so we might talk." he said as he gestured to the chair across from him. The young man, wearing jeans and a t-shirt at James's insistence that he shouldn't dress as though he were about to go into battle, was an enigma. He knew that it was more than possible for a metamorphmagus to hide himself or herself within the student ranks. He liked to think that he knew the students better than that, though.

"Yes sir." he said quietly as he sat down and set his wand on the coffee table between them as a sign of peace, and Dumbledore smiled before he did the same.

"James told me that you wanted to transfer to Hogwarts."

"Yes sir." he answered truthfully. "I doubt that there is much more I could learn at my old school anyway."

"Why do you say that?" Albus asked, noticing that the teen was obviously intelligent but yet disconcerted him as he moved like a cat as though a warrior.

"Professor, if I may be blunt, I know about Tom."

"You know about Tom?" Dumbledore asked, slightly surprised.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, why not? SOB took everything from me. He left the Potters with a chance. He left me with nothing other than myself." he said angrily before he closed his eyes, and only an idiot wouldn't be able to see the internal struggle within him. "He murdered my parents…he destroyed the only family I ever had before I was two, heck I was barely a year." he said before taking a few deep breaths and opened his eyes to see Dumbledore looking at him with a weird expression on his face. "Professor?"

Albus nodded, "I'm sorry Mr. Gryffin. I didn't know that there were so many attacks on Halloween."

Harry nodded before he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees and rubbed the back of his neck with his hands. "It's not your fault."

"I brought the sorting hat." Dumbledore said as he gave Harry the hat.

_So, you're the one who escaped him._

_'Yes.'_

_You would do well in any of the houses._

_'Then put me in one of them.'_

_You are the sole heir of Gryffindor._

_'Yes.'_

_And the only one truly worthy of the Slytherin name. Salazar would be rolling over in his grave at how bad a simple observation has become._

_'He only said that because at the time students who came from the muggle world would have had to have their parents Obliviated.'_

_Yes, you learn quickly._

_'It was just an observation. Nothing more.'_

_Oh, but it is. You think like the cousins did. Amazing how your mother was descended from the squib grandson of Salazar, is it not?_

_'My mother?'_

_Yes. Your father was the heir of Gryffindor._

_'Might I ask you something?'_

_Of course._

_'Would you tell Dumbledore about my status?'_

_No. It is not my place to reveal the heir of Gryffindor as a member of the Order of the Elite. You know, if you have the time, I think we should talk._

_'Sure.' _he said and he and the hat talked.

When James came in three hours later to see Harry with the hat still on his head. Dumbledore was reading a book by the window.

"Albus, how long has he that hat on?" he asked as he came over with some lemonade for the Headmaster.

"Almost four hours now." Albus said glancing at the clock on the mantle.

"Geeze, this must be a record."

"Actually, the record is five hours."

"Who?"

"Godric Gryffindor's 4th Great-Grandson."

Three hours later did the hat finally yell out: GRYFFINDOR!

He sighed as he took off the hat, it was forbidden on the penalty of some very bad pranks (Including being transfigured to a flowery pink bonnet) if he repeated what they talked about. He stood up and stretched before he looked over at the Headmaster and James.

"Took a while?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yes," James said as he summoned something to drink and gave it to him.

Harry drank it without testing it and he stumbled as he was hit with a mild energy potion.

James came over and supported him, "We need to get you something to eat."

Harry nodded, "Thanks." he said as they made their way to the kitchen and to his surprise, Lily and Rose had him a meal ready.

"You didn't have to do this."

Rose nodded, "Yes we did!" she insisted as she put three cookies on his plate.

He smiled softly as she sat down next to him and all but forced him to eat. "We got our Hogwarts letters today!" she said happily.

"Oh? Are you going to Hogwarts this year?" he teased.

"Yep!" she said as she hugged him, something that tugged at his heart and he knew that he would miss her when he went back to wherever it was that he came from.

He finished eating and shared the cookies with Rose before he stepped outside and walked around the property, claiming that he wanted to get some air.

"You should really be more careful." Loki said as he appeared behind him.

He spun around, "Loki."

"I know Albus, he has too much curiosity for his own good."

"And I've just sparked it?"

"Perhaps."

"And?" he asked, almost wanting a lecture to prove that Loki was different.

"You expect so little of me?"

"Why not? I know you, Loki."

"You think you know me."

"True." he said. "You know that I'm really not in the mood for one of your talks, right?"

"I came to warn you, not lecture you."

"Warn me?"

"There is a rumor among our ranks." Loki said just as he turned to go back to the house.

Harry stopped, rumors were more often fact than not among their ranks, "What rumor?"

"An Augustus Magnus is in Britannia."

Harry froze. He knew the implications of being an Augustus Magnus, their powers were legendary among their ranks, their strengths, their abilities which took years of intent study and meditation to develop. Their greatest strengths lie in Telepathy, as they used their powers to sort out the traitors and the seedier of their ranks if only to keep an eye on them. "What?"

"I'm warning you. Watch where you tread, watch your gifts and do not, under any circumstances, get caught. You know the implications."

"Yes sir." he said, saluted, and then went back inside.

When they took Rose to Diagon Alley to get her school things, Harry detoured from the pack and went down to his vault and got enough to buy himself a decent broom aka a Firebolt.

Of course, when he walked into Quality Quidditch Supply with the thousand galleons required for the broom the owner practically bowed him into the shop and all but closed the place down.

He walked out as the proud owner of the Firebolt Racing Broom. He smirked as he saw James's eyes bulge out of their sockets.

"You got a Firebolt?"

"Had to replace the one Moldy Shorts broke on me." he said smiling as he jumped on it and flew up into the air, just to the top of the buildings and dived straight down, spinning. He pulled up a foot off of the ground and rolled off.

James saw him get off the broom with a smile that told them all that he had been in complete control.

"The Wronski Feint mixed with a spin. Classic." he sighed happily as he shouldered his broom.

James laughed, "Let me guess, Seeker maneuver?"

"Yeah, but no less difficult than Hawkshead." Harry replied smoothly as he remembered how, during a practice session, Alicia and Angelina had forced him to be a chaser when Katie had been out sick. That next game, Harry was a better chaser than Ginny so she had taken over as seeker.

Harry, Alicia, and Angelina had performed a flawless Hawkshead Attack Formation and overall, the game had been incredible. "Of course, I might be a double-edged sword concerning Quidditch." he said grinning. "Seeker and Chaser? Makes me wonder if I could out-fly any of the other Chasers?" he asked, pretending to think it over.

Angelina Johnson saw him fly and knew that he had to be the Quidditch Player that McGonagall had warned her was coming to Hogwarts. As he had only been a reserve he could and probably would try out for the House Team. Gryffindor was going to win!

A/N: I don't want any complaints about how Harry will have too many responsibilities. In my view, Flying keeps Harry from going insane. It makes him feel like he has some sort of control. Plus, he's happiest when he's flying. So no complaining, ok?

POLL TIME!! I know people read this story. I need names for Sirius's children. Twin boys. James and Sirius are overused and will not be accepted. I need them to complete the outline for a chappie down the road. PLEASE!!


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Harry Potter, and I do not make any money from these writings. If I did, I would be JK_

_AN: THANK YOU SIERRAPOTTER. Everyone else…(blows raspberry)__Finally someone asks! _

_Alright, the Elite is part of the ICW (International Confederation of Wizards). They have members (students and or Mentors) in almost every country world-wide. If there isn't a member of the Elite from there originally one will be assigned to that country. They basically infiltrate every government world-wide you'd be surprised who is actually one of their number. They actually work to stop wars and such before they begin. They are there when all else fails. They work with the Mundane UN for that reason. _

_They have healers, warriors, counselors, etc. They NEVER go by their real names, Raiden's has always been a mystery to Harry. He, and everyone who reads, will discover it later. You don't apply to become an Elite. They choose you. Although, in certain cases it's "The family business". To use an example that you'll just find out anyway, Raiden's daughter Elf Maiden is a probationer._

_Oh, here are the rankings for the Elite_

_Student / Rookie levels: Time period USUALLY lasts - in other words during peace time_

_Probationer aka Probie - 3 to 6 months_

_Apprentice - 3 to 5 years_

_Journeyman( or woman) - 3 to 5 years_

_Mage - 54 months (4 ½ years) to 7 years_

_Total: 13 ¾ years to 17 ½ years_

_Mentor / Authority levels:_

_Magnus _

_Council Level_

_Augustus Magnus_

NEXT CHAPTER - the train and Luna Lovegood

September First led to a lot of chaos around the Potter household, although Harry and Rose had packed early and locked their trunks, Siri and Jamie were idolizing their heroes - the Weasley Twins.

Harry let Rose go off on her own once they got on the train as she knew four or five others who lived in Godric's Hollow, leaving him to find his own compartment.

He figured that Hermione might be a Prefect so he looked for Ginny. He found Hermione wearing a prefect's badge halfway through the train.

"Oh, hello." he said, nervously and wondering if Hermione would get along with him as easily as she had in his world.

"Oh, hello." she said as she noticed his black sleeveless shirt with the dragon tattoo visible before noticing the fact that his hair was changing colors every other minute. "I'm Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Prefect."

"Harry Gryffin, new Gryffindor." he said as they shook hands. "You wouldn't happen to know where I might be able to sit, would you?" he asked.

Hermione smiled, "You can sit with me in my compartment. I don't have to do rounds until one anyway." she said before she led him back to her compartment, where she sat alone. "I know, I'm a loner, but no one else likes the fact that I'm the smartest of the year and still in Gryffindor."

Harry smiled, "If you want the truth, I almost got into Slytherin." he said as he took out his wand and shrunk his trunk before putting it into his pocket. "Do you like Gobstones?" he asked as she sat down.

"What? No. You?"

"Nah, like the result but never the game." he said, recalling the many times that Fred or George had been sprayed with stink-sap. "Quidditch?"

"I like to watch it, but I'm honestly a very bad flier." she said, even though they both knew the rumor going around as Harry had already been approached by the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.

"Do you have any family?" she suddenly asked, but regretted it as she saw the flash of pain across his face. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"No, I am. I guess I need to have a sign that says: Do not ask questions about family. They will be awkward." he joked.

She smiled, and Harry allowed himself the indulgence to admit that she really was quite pretty when she smiled. "So, what happened to…" she trailed off.

"My parents?"

"Yes."

"They were murdered on Halloween when I was small. I've learned to disguise myself in the hopes that no one will recognize me for what I am."

"Disguise?" she asked, confused.

Harry smiled before he changed all of his features to look like another normal face in the crowd.

"You're a metamorphmagus!" she said as he changed his features back to the base form but made his hair spiked with silver streaks.

"Yes."

"How long have you known?"

"Five years, I was eleven when I found out."

"How?"

"Woke up with one green eye and one red -literally- red eye. I thought that someone had cursed me and then when I began to get angry my hair turned bright red." he said remembering how scared he had been, until Tonks had managed to find him in the halls that Christmas and he had been given permission to go to her house so she could teach him. For the rest of the term his control was still shaky and every time he got mad his eyes turned red. It hadn't been until Raiden had introduced the basics of Occlumency to him that he had been allowed to take lessons with Loki to control his colors.

"That sounds frightening."

"It was." Harry agreed as he leaned back into the seat. "I was so scared. My Professors blamed a group of trouble-makers. They didn't realize what I was until an older student, who was actually a metamorphmagus herself, recognized what was happening. She helped me to get this under control."

Hermione smiled, "So, why did you wait until now?"

"To attend Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"I honestly didn't even mean to attend now. A group of friends and me, we were ambushed by Death Eaters in late June. I got away and somehow appeared in Godric's Hollow. Mr. Potter thinks I might have over compensated the apparation as I was so weak."

"The Auror?"

"Yes."

"And? Did you find out what happened to your friends?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I haven't been able to contact them at all. They could think me dead as I think them."

Hermione looked at him sympathetically, "I'm sorry, I can't imagine what that must be like."

Harry nodded, "I hope you don't either. It's not something I would wish on anyone." he said holding his head in his hands. Sometimes it was difficult to lie to anyone, but Hermione wasn't just anyone. Even in this dimension, as Loki was referring this, she was still the one who he always seemed to be able to talk to. She had understood when he just needed someone to talk to, and even though Ron had accused him of being more than a friend - she was like a sister to him.

"I don't know anything to say other than that I hope that you hear from them soon." she said before she took out a book and started reading as he didn't seem to want to talk anymore.

He sighed and stared out the window before the trolley came around. He honestly wasn't very hungry so he just got a bottle of pumpkin juice and a couple of chocolate frogs.

Hermione bought a couple of pumpkin pasties which she munched on before going on her rounds and came back with a fourth year Ravenclaw girl named Luna to find Harry fast asleep (although wearing robes) and his 5' 11" frame spread out over the bench.

"Who is he?" Luna Laura Lovegood asked as she looked at the blue haired teen who lay sprawled on the left hand bench, with a book on the floor near the arm that was so carelessly thrown over the bench.

_A/N: Luna didn't face her mother's death, so I'm going out on a limb to say that she's practically normal. In this version, she wears the Ancient Runes symbols of peace and protection as earrings instead of radishes. She also dresses quite normally, with a mother figure around to give her fashion advice. Her mother's name is Selena. _

"Harry Gryffin, he's a fifth year Gryffindor like me. I almost wish that he was the prefect instead of that oaf Weasley."

"Careful, Malfoy might hear you." Luna joked as he rolled off of the bench and awoke after falling on the floor.

"Good afternoon." Hermione said cheerfully as he sat up, his hair turning slightly green from its normal, well almost normal, dark blue color.

"Wha' time 's it?" he asked drowsily before Luna looked at her watch.

"Three-thirty."

"Fell asleep…" he groaned as he sat down on the bench. "Harry Gryffin."

"Luna Lovegood." she answered.

"Pleasure to meet you." he said easily before he suddenly coughed and his hair gained a purple tint that usually meant that he was becoming ill.

Having learned (for him) several years ago that his hair always developed a purple tint whenever he was sick he grew to notice in the mirror when his hair developed a purple tint and would normally brew a restorative potion for his ails - if Raiden didn't just hand him one outright.

He caught his breath and Luna smiled kindly even though her Ravenclaw mind was going nearly a mile a minute. "Have you been a metamorphmagus your entire life or have your abilities recently manifested?" she asked.

Harry blinked, Luna definitely changed. "They manifested - as you call it - about four months after I turned eleven, why?"

"I've never met a metamorphmagus before. My mother is trying to re-create the seamless morphing through potions but …"

"Potions seldom duplicate the precise experience that a true metamorphmagus undergoes. I know." he said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked up at them to reveal golden eyes.

"Wow, you have amazing control." she commented as she sat down next to Hermione, across from him.

"Thank you." he said, accepting the compliment for its face value while changing his eyes back to match the blue of his hair. "I had an excellent teacher." he said truthfully.

After Tonks had become his temporary teacher, she had helped him get into contact with his mother's and father's old friend - Remus Lupin. After his drinking experiment the summer he turned fourteen, Remus and Tonks had been sent to help him out - as Raiden and Loki had only trusted Lupin to know. They had been married before the term began and that Easter he had gone to their home and was named Godfather for Ted "Teddy" Lupin.

"Then you'll extend my compliments." Luna said.

"Of course." he said before they began talking, merely talking. It was mostly Luna and Hermione catching up from their summer vacations but occasionally Harry would add something into the conversation.

It continued until the train began to slow down, eventually stopping at Hogsmede.

He, Luna and Hermione got into a carriage pulled by a Threstral and Harry had enough sense to not mention them. It wouldn't do for him to know about something that he had no business knowing about.

After all, what fifteen year old could see Threstrals? He asked himself while a voice in the back of his mind said: _A fifteen year old who is really an eighteen year old who's been able to see Threstrals ever since he saw Cedric Diggory murdered._

He tried to ignore it, even though it was all but impossible. He had gotten over Cedric's death as well as he could and was helped a bit more by Swan, a Magnus from Quebec Canada. Her civilian career had been a sort of grief counselor for witches and wizards, although she hadn't really been able to help him until he had blown up and destroyed half of Dumbledore's things in his office.

AN: REVIEW AND GIVE ME NAMES PEOPLE!! Sirius has twins

with his wife Peyton Sawyer Black….HELP ME!! So far:

Rigel and Arcturus

Remus and Romulus

Whole names:

Ares Remus Black

Leo Romulus Black

TO: petites sorcieres

With Harry, what you see is what you get. He is a metamorphmagus, and other than being the heirs of Gryffie and Slythie (which are mere titles btw). I don't plan on making him anything more than that. He is a soldier, and he can change his appearance. Of course, he might seem powerful, but after being trained for seven straight years by Raiden in his home dimension... well he would.

As for the whole quidditch thing, he needed a cover and seeing as how Loki gave it to him knowing his quidditch skills and flying ability. They needed something traceable and something they could back up with physical proof. Harry's a good flier. Proof enough?

AUGUST 29 IS MY B-DAY!! I posted tonight so I don't have to worry about it tomorrow!! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!

PS- I'm 19!!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter or code-thingy The Mummy, and I do not make any money from these writings. If I did, I would be JK or at least better off than I am now.

NEXT CHAPTER - Kelle and Snape

Raiden sat at the Teacher's table just as the first few students began to come into the hall, he was nervous and was silently cursing Dumbledore for doing what he was doing.

He stood tall, around 6' 3" (approximately 1.8 meters), with blonde crew-cut hair, stormy grey eyes and a physique that clearly showed the three hours he worked out - via time-turner.

Dumbledore knew that Raiden was a member of the ICW, not even the Elite would have been able to hide that from Dumbledore as he was a member. Dumbledore just thought that Isaac E. Kelle was a member of the DADL (Dark Arts Defense League) and was therefore the perfect candidate for the empty Defense Professor position.

He didn't talk to any of the other Professors other than Filius and Minerva who were also members of the ICW. He didn't bother talking to Snape as the man was ego-centric although he had to admit that the problem was just attitude which he thankfully didn't take out on the students.

Then the students began coming into the Great Hall. He could see that about twenty-five percent of all of the older students looked around the room warily.

Harry walked into the Great Hall with Luna and Hermione, laughing about how literally horrible the past Defense teachers were. He had an arm over each of them and was more or less using them so he didn't collapse in a fit of laughter.

Luna rolled her eyes as he looked up at Dumbledore and burst out laughing again. "Hermione, I think he needs a calming charm, and they aren't to be taught until this Spring." she said.

Hermione smiled at hit him square in the chest with a calming charm. He sobered and took his arms from around the two witches.

"Thanks Mione, Luna." he said, instantly calm and breathed deeply. "I swear I must have been jinxed." he muttered as he followed Hermione to the Gryffindor table.

Honestly, Loki's plan for him to enter the hall without a qualm hadn't been that difficult to manage as Luna was obviously highly intelligent and knew all of the right type of jokes. The only problem was that he was just as likely to have been jinxed taking into account just how much he had laughed and how his sides were aching from laughing so much.

Professor Albus Dumbledore watched as the students entered the hall as well as how Isaac was eyeing them, sizing them up. He assumed that it were only natural for someone who had as much experience with the Dark Arts as he had, it was to be expected.

He saw young Gryffin, the current record-holder for the most time spent underneath the sorting hat, walk into the hall. For some reason or another he had become friends with the two major outcasts of the school: Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger.

Unlike the serious boy he had seen earlier that summer, young Gryffin now projected the innocence and carefree attitude of teenagers. He didn't look so at odds with the world and now it finally seemed as though he was at a place where he was comfortable in his own skin. He honestly hoped that a student wouldn't suddenly notice as missing and not have even come to school on the train. Unfortunately, with a metamorphmagus it was highly likely.

He looked over at Professor Kelle, the man was looking at the students intently. He almost thought that the man had something to hide, but then nearly every member of the ICW had something to hide for one reason or another.

The sorting went through without a hitch, although there were more first years than normal. The dorms would definitely crowded in Gryffindor as there were sixteen boys in Gryffindor and eighteen girls (including Rose Potter). The rest of the houses had close to their normal number with only about four extra students, although Slytherin had six first year students - total.

He then looked up at the table, and almost froze in shock as he saw the Defense teacher Professor Kelle - otherwise known as Augustus Magnus Raiden or so Loki had told him. He still found it hard to believe that his former mentor became so much of a prude that he willingly joined the council. Madness.

When the feast was over, Harry didn't even bother following Hermione upstairs. He simply walked to a passageway, hissed the password, and was up in Gryffindor tower in less than three minutes.

The fat lady saw him come out from behind the portrait that hadn't been used in over four centuries and he looked like he had about all of the dust on himself. He immediately hit himself with a few cleaning charms.

"Milady," he said bowing.

"You're an heir." she said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes Milady."

"Then you need no password, no portrait in the castle will deny you entrance." she declared as she swung open and he paused.

"Milady?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, Milady." he said before he stepped inside and went up the stairs and finding the fifth year dorm room, even though every instinct told him to look for the seventh year door.

He stepped inside and quickly showered and changed into a grey wifebeater and a set of grey and green plaid flannel pajama pants. He hid his tattoos with his magic and went to his bed and promptly fell asleep after clearing his mind, a habit he had long ago picked up on.

Ron Weasley walked into the fifth year dorm room with his three other friends: Neville Longbottom, Seamus Flannigan and Dean Thomas. He noticed that there was a new bed in the room by the window, next to his own bed. Underneath the covers in a deep sleep was the dark haired teen they saw earlier with Hermione "Know-it-all" Granger.

"New student?" Dean asked as he nodded towards the teen.

Ron nodded, "Reckon so. Dad talked about how Dumbledore was in a frenzy this summer about something."

"What?" Seamus asked.

"Duh no, Dad never talked about it. He just said that Dumbledore was acting weirder than normal."

"Why?" Neville asked as he looked over at the teen. "He looks a little like Lieutenant Potter. Well, other than the fact that I doubt that Lieutenant Potter has blue hair."

"Who?" Seamus asked, clearly confounded, although he knew that he knew the name Potter from somewhere.

"Lieutenant James Potter, he's an Auror with Mum and Dad." Neville explained. "He saved Mum and Dad when they were attacked by Death Eaters all those years ago. Mum said she never saw so many new ways to use simple charms and curses." he commented, although he never really knew that James had pretended that every one of the Death Eaters he had fought for the six months after his son's death was Voldemort.

The boys nodded and an hour later they were all asleep.

The next morning everyone in Gryffindor Tower was a buzz with the news that Hermione Granger had a friend in Gryffindor, none other than Harry Gryffin.

He joined Hermione in the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning. Loki had excused him from their nightly training sessions, instead giving him a port key that would activate once a week so Loki could put him through his paces - at an accelerated pace of course.

They received their time schedules from Professor McGonagall at breakfast and they were amazed to see that they had Transfiguration first.

Of course, the entire day was something of a joke to Harry as he was now going through his fifth year for the second time. Although, he did notice that one of the newer applications of a spell he had learned for Charms was not mentioned in the textbook.

His only problem was the simple fact that he had gotten only E's and O's on his OWLs, as per Elite requirements for any student within their ranks. Although, his fourth year had been made easier as he recognized Viktor Krum not from his seeker abilities but from the fact that Raiden and Roman (Viktor's teacher) were old friends and were more than fond of throwing Gryffin and Falcon against each other. In other words, it happened to them so who were they to mess with tradition?

Thinking about Falcon raised some of his own questions. Was this Viktor Krum a member of the Elite?

He quickly got out a scrap piece of paper.

Falcon,

I am a stranger from the east searching for that which is lost.

Gryffin

He sent that off with an owl before he went down to the dungeons to endure a Double-Potions lesson. He surprised himself by remembering the potion they were doing and further surprised himself by adding some rather unorthodox ingredients to the potion which would make it more likeable as per the taste.

Severus Snape hated the fifth year students, almost as much as he hated seventh year students. So when he noticed that one of his students wasn't even looking at the board but still made a potion that was on par with his own level of skill, he was more intrigued than he was annoyed. He even mentally noted to give five points to Gryffindor after everyone left.

"Mr. Gryffin?" he asked, after he had added the unicorn tail hair which could cause the potion to explode if it wasn't added correctly, although he did notice that he was the only one even close to this step.

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked as he looked up, while his hands continued to finely chop the next ingredient that he would have to add after the potion simmered for another five minutes.

"Stay after class."

Harry nodded, "Certainly Professor." he said with a level of respect he normally reserved for the Magnus-Elite.

He finished the potion within the next fifteen minutes, even though he knew that in a way he had been cheating when he had originally used the next to frozen water as an effective buffering agent, and waited for everyone else to finish their potions in the next half an hour.

He gathered five vials of the potion, intending to keep on for himself as The Draught of Peace was not a potion offered by the hospital wing and it was recommended for all members of the Elite to have at least one vial of it on their person. He wrote his name on the label: Harry Gryffin - Draught of Peace before turning it in.

He hoped that Professor Snape wouldn't be so dramatic about his skill, which under proper tutelage - namely Walkyrie, a potions mistress who had known his mother even if she didn't say how - had flourished even if he had held back a little during class. Snape had always seemed to find something wrong with his potions anyway and he managed E's for the entire year. Except on his OWLs. Snape hadn't had any control over his skill and he had pushed himself to the limit to secure his position in Snape's NEWT class.

After the bell rang, Harry waved Hermione to go on and waited for Snape to yell.

"Mr. Gryffin, do you realize that I have not seen such talent for potions in a very long time."

Harry blanched at that, "Surely, Professor, you exaggerate sir." he said humbly.

"No, you see, you know what you're doing. More so than half of the wizarding world."

"Sir, might I say that I doubt that?" he asked as he looked at Snape. Apparently, not being linked to James Potter in this world would have some advantages. Especially since he would probably have to stay here until the situation rectified itself, which would be a while considering he had next to no ideas about it.

"You may, but I agree with it. Your use of the cold water as a buffer was ingenious and the fact that you slipped two vials of the potion into your bag after you finished displays your own confidence in your skill of the potion."

Harry froze like a deer caught in the headlights, 'Oh shit.' he thought.

Severus saw his reaction, "The draft you have only requires a half a teaspoon to sufficiently calm even the most stressed out of students. You may keep them."

He relaxed, "Thank you Professor."

"Oh, and Gryffin?" he asked.

"Yes Professor?" he asked.

"Ten points to Gryffindor." he said. "Dismissed." he said and watched as Harry left only to find Hermione standing outside of the door.

"Hermione, you didn't have to wait for me." he said.

"Harry, it's dinnertime." she reminded.

"Yes, and?"

"Well, I normally eat in the Great Hall."

"How about the kitchens?" he asked as he began to lead the way.

"Kitchens?"

"Yes, with House-elves. Half of which have been offered freedom and the other half have it." he mentioned as he went down to the proper corridor.

"Why did you mention that?"

"Because, you seem like the type to form a sort of House-Elf Liberation Front."

"I would not!" she insisted.

"Yeah, you'd probably just push for legislature. You seem more like a politician." he said casually as they walked up to the fruit bowl and he tickled the pear and the two of them went inside to see…

"Luna?" he asked, slightly confused.

Luna looked up, "Oh, hello. Care to join me?" she asked as she sat at a table with an elderly house-elf.

Harry nodded and sat down next to her and Hermione sat down on the other side while they were immediately given food, and when he took a sip of his drink he immediately found out why it wasn't in a glass goblet. It was beer, Corona Extra - his favorite.

"This is Gent, he's been telling me about Hogwarts. He's been a house-elf here for over forty years." she explained.

Harry nodded and for the rest of their dinner they heard stories about Hogwarts, and even about the Marauders. So, he heard even more about the pranks that his father and godfather had pulled.

AN: no one is allowed to complain about the potion deal. It's AU as I don't know if there even is unicorn hair in the potion. So, please, don't complain.

As I said in the AN in Ravyn, I doubt I'll be able to update for at least 3 weeks on account of papers that need to be done for school.

REVIEW!!

See the button? Hit it and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter, and I do not make any money from these writings. If I did, I would be JK

To: Kyzhart - hopefully last chappie answered your questions. Plus, Loki is his mentor basically Raiden was … for lack of a better term… a hard ass before he took Harry as his student. Harry was an affection-starved eleven year old when Raiden became his mentor. Raiden was never good with children, hardly even his own daughter. So, in this world, he isn't so good with children or even teenagers. Harry's going to have to loosen him up all over again.

Oh! There's also the fact that Raiden is a councillor, not even in the eastern hemisphere when Harry showed up. Harry COULDN'T have known where to find him. Remember that Harry is qualified to be sent to America? That isn't just a coin-ki-dink you know.

To all: Hopefully that and last chappie cleared up any other questions. If not, send in a reply.

THIS REPLY WAS MEANT FOR THE LAST CHAPPIE, MISPLACED IT SORRY

PS- I'm a little late in updating and Ravyn won't be for another little bit. My Uncle died last week - cancer. Anyway it's been tough seeing as how the man stepped up when my "father" (aka sperm donor) stepped down.

NEXT CHAPTER

For the rest of the week, Harry tried to stay below the radar. Unfortunately, he recognized someone. Raiden. From his own world, Raiden had been highly inquisitive so he knew that he would have to watch what he said.

Isaac watched as the OWL year of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs walked into his classroom. He noticed that unlike several of the other students, a blue haired boy seemed to be watching him with curiosity. From what the ICW had uncovered, the boy was the sole surviving heir of Godric Gryffindor and that he had been hiding out in the open and had even been a reserve for a prominent Quidditch team.

He was here for a reason that the ICW had banned him from telling anyone. Loki was getting evasive, which was normal for any metamorphmagus but things were a little more iffy than that seeing as how he didn't report in when he was supposed to for the last two months.

He went down the list, before he went through the typical this-is-your-OWL-year-don't-mess-this-up speech before he began to talk about the dangers of the Dark Arts and how if they survived their 5th year they would begin Defensive spells followed by Offensive spells.

He went through how they should have been taught about the darker spells already. He also mentioned that he would be going over the Unforgivable Curses and why they were Unforgivable.

He then gave them a short quiz before he set them to read the first chapter of the book although he soon realized why Granger and Gryffin were sitting together as they began talking almost immediately.

"Gryffin! Granger! Start reading!" he ordered.

Harry's eyes narrowed, and his hair went Avada Kedavra Green, until he barely saw the Professor. Trust Raiden to talk to them as though they were one of his soldiers, especially when he hadn't had the son of a Marauder for a student to loosen him up. "Sir, we already did."

"Then the next!"

"Did that too." he said cheekily, wondering just how far he could push Raiden before he would push back - he needed to deliver that "message". It wasn't a real message but ever since he had figured it out that Raiden was a teacher, he had vowed that he would do something to keep Raiden on his toes.

"Then the next!" Raiden ordered as he glared at the boy while the girl was clearly reprimanded and turned to where she had a bookmark (close to the end) and began to read.

"Did that too." he said.

"Well then congratulations."

"Thank you."

"You will serve detention with me, tonight." he said.

"Yes sir." he said.

"Get to work." he said before he saw the boy pull out Advanced Dark Arts Defense and begin reading. It was a text he had heard of and considered as the text for his upper level classes but had decided against it. He found it curious that the boy was so interested in defense rather than having a book about Quidditch or something similar.

He slipped a piece of paper on the desk in front of him just as the bell rang.

My office. Seven o'clock.

Harry nodded before he headed off to Gryffindor Tower to do the homework for McGonagall, as she had assigned them an essay, and soon enough Hermione joined him.

They worked for the next couple of hours before he went down to Professor Kelle's office for the detention.

"Professor Kelle?" he asked as he pocked his head into the office.

Raiden looked up from his desk, "You'll be grading papers."

"Sir?" he asked.

"Had to quiz every year. Didn't know that every year except for the first year had some pretty incompetent teachers in the past. In your class, for instance, you and Miss Granger were the only ones to get full marks."

"Er, thank you sir." he said, not sure if he'd just been complimented or criticized, as he pulled out a quill from his bag and began grading the quizzes from the answer sheet that he had been given. He didn't even begin to notice as his hair changed color ranging from the base of black going to green, red, blue and blonde before returning to the base color.

He graded for the next hour and even stole a few seventh year quizzes and had them graded and even attached a note to them before sticking them at the bottom of the stack of papers that needed to be graded.

Raiden let the student leave a little while later and then went to the seventh year quizzes. He had to admit that the students knew something about what they were expected to learn as the last half of the quizzes centered over the things they wouldn't be learning until around Christmas.

He found a note on top of a few graded quizzes.

_Professor, _

_Some weird bloke paid me fifty galleons to give this message to you, well maybe you. He could only give me a description and I could tell that he had a disguise. Sorry that I had to force you to give me detention just so I could deliver a message. I hope I didn't do anything wrong by it. _

_He said his name was unimportant. He said to tell you that the Magnus has eyes and ears and that he knows how to use them._

_Hope you won't take too many points._

_Harrison Joseph Gryffin_

Isaac frowned at the paper, he hadn't realized that a Magnus knew that he was in Britannia - as they called the UK - but then again, there were several Magnus-Elites that knew more about telepathy than he could ever hope to attain.

He was Raiden, Augustus Magnus - Elite. He was strong, brave, and lonely.

Half the time he just wanted someone who didn't know anything about the Elite to talk to. He had tried the whole marriage thing and had ended up with a child - a daughter who was nine, and oddly enough loved him.

Her name was Eleanor, her code-name Elf Maiden. She had thought to use a Japanese Goddess name but thought that it would be an obvious connection as to the identity of her father.

It was ironic, that spies overall beget spies. Joining the family business. Of course, not everyone joined the family business.

He could easily name five Journeymen who were currently being trained to fight in the war against Voldemort. They had all lost someone to Death Eaters or to Voldemort. Not all of them even attended Hogwarts. Two of them did. Anthony Goldstein and Hannah Abbott, otherwise known as Golden Eye and Pippi. They were two of the more promising individuals of the Journeymen-Elite. They were also Prefects which made sense as each of them had fulfilled the necessary scholastic requirements.

They were also dating.

o-0-O-0-o

Harry walked back to Gryffindor tower, he didn't realize how much being around his mentor would affect him. Even if this Raiden wasn't his mentor. It still helped him to think about something completely off-base.

He actually began thinking about Privet Drive, almost wistfully. Pathetic, really. But he was who he was for a reason - that he couldn't figure out yet.

o-0-O-0-o

Hermione waited up for Harry. He was her only friend in Gryffindor, but it wasn't her fault that she took studying seriously. She closed the book that she had found in the library for some late-night reading. It was primarily about metamorphmagi, and a rather interesting read.

Harry walked into the tower and saw Hermione on the couch reading so he simply sat down next to her. "Hello Hermione." he said brightly.

"Harry!" she said as she marked her page and closed the book. "I thought you had another hour or so."

"I was supposed to but he let me out for good behavior." he explained.

Hermione nodded, "Alright." she said before she picked up her book and began reading it again.

They finished the remainder of their homework and went to bed.

AN - it sucks and its short. But you try typing when all you can picture is your uncle teasing you about how you were going to write a best seller one day. Ok, Now I've got tears in my eyes…..


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter or The Mummy, and I do not make any money from these writings. If I did, I would be JK or at least be better off than I am.

Author's Note: Thanks to all who voted Sirius's Sons are….

Ares Remus Black

And

Leo Romulus Black

I loved the other ideas and unfortunately I've got G-Mail so it's impossible to keep organized.

To: mad sloth - I'm thinking of Harry getting angry and completely out of character … provoked by Ron maybe… and then blowing his cover to smithereens. Although him being captured while under a morph might be a good idea too.

Clue to everyone - the neighborhood dog will know soon (I know, it's obvious!)

NEXT CHAPTER

Pippi and Golden Eye stood on the Astronomy Tower. Ever since Harry Gryffin had come to Hogwarts, their private training was deluding to the point that they were trying to come up with a schedule for Gryffin's actions. For instance, they couldn't make the poly-kilometer run around Hogwarts's grounds while he was outside, not even once although they usually did at least two. Too many questions.

Harry smirked as he saw Hannah and Anthony. The two needed to realize that although it didn't look like it, his training was even more rigorous than their training was. Vaguely, he wondered who their mentors were. In the previous dimension their mentors were Bluebell and Drakon. They also hadn't even known that he was a member of the Elite until a year earlier (for him), shortly before his seventeenth birthday.

The Elite had been ordered to organize a training session for all of their students, putting them together based on language and country of origin. Five were from Great Britain, three of which attended Hogwarts. He had been the senior member and as such had taken command under a careful use of his metamorphagi abilities and hadn't revealed his identity to them until the exercise was complete.

He figured that he could always spook them into finding out. A Marauder's specialty that had driven his mentors mad as he was expected to keep his head down. It had been futile, of course, as Harry was the son of James Potter and therefore a Marauder and got into detention way too much.

He still smiled as he remembered the gobsmacked look on Raiden's face the first time he read through his transcript, the first words out of his mouth had been: How in Merlin's name did you get so many detentions!

He and Loki had laughed about that a year later after Harry had really tried to keep his head down and was still suspected of being the Heir of Slytherin (partially true as he just found out) and the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco.

He glanced up to the tower where he knew they were as he completed his last lap before he went inside. He went to Gryffindor tower and got ready for the day, meeting Hermione down in the common room.

"Mione!" he said as he shouldered his book bag and all but ran down the stairs from his dorm.

"Hey Harry, enjoy your run?" she asked.

Harry smiled, "Yeah, I saw a couple of people who looked at me a bit odd. I was trying to place them but I don't know where I've seen them before."

"Were they wearing House colors?" she asked as she looked at him curiously. If there was one thing that Hermione Granger liked, it was a mystery.

"No, just sweats like I was." he said. He figured that if he was the new student then he could play the whole I-don't-know-squat card until his second or third month here. He changed his hair to black, scarlet and gold and changed his eyes to a dark brown with gold streaks.

"I still say that takes some getting used to." she said as she saw the change as the two of them left the common room and went through the portrait hole.

"You like me! Admit it!" he teased as they went through the passageway that he had used his first day here. He told her that he was a beast speaker (not that far off from the actual truth) and that he had to speak parseltongue in order to get through the passageway. At first, she had been a little unnerved about it but she eventually got used to the idea of it. Plus, she was trying to learn how to copy the password so she could do it on her own. He actually didn't mind as he had been the one to suggest that he teach her as it saved valuable time.

"Never!" she teased right back before they went through the passageway, exchanging the occasional barb as they walked down to the Great Hall.

********

Raiden looked curiously as the two Gryffindors stepped into the Great Hall. Every morning, they were among the first of their house to get into the Great Hall. They both got out a book and read while they were eating.

They were peculiar, to say the least.

*********

Harry read through the book as he waited for the mail to be delivered and he didn't have to wait long.

"Bit early for mail, isn't it?" Hermione commented as the owl landed in front of him and stole a couple pieces of bacon from his plate as he took the letter.

Harry nodded, not really answering her question as he opened the letter.

_Gryffin,_

_I am a stranger traveling from the west, it is I whom you seek._

_Falcon_

_P.S._

_Use a different owl next time. Didn't your mentor tell you not to use a school owl?_

Harry smiled as he read the message, properly chastised. He hid the letter on his person and looked around the room. He saw Anthony and Hannah enter and stood and walked over to them. "Hello."

"Hello." Anthony said.

"I couldn't help but notice your attempt to hide from me this morning. I was hoping that instead of waiting for me, you might want to join me on my run. I don't want to mess with your schedules."

Hannah smiled not knowing that her cover was blown with her admission as well as what she said next - not that Harry would be telling her about that any time soon. "We'd love to. How many laps?"

"I'm on three right now. I hope to get to five soon." he said easily and enjoyed when Hannah and Anthony tried to cover up their shock of the number of laps he did around the school.

"Five am alright with you?" Anthony asked, almost hoping that the new Gryffindor would refuse. He already got up at 5:30, but as a Ravenclaw he almost never got to sleep before midnight. If he were to do this it would mean meditating every other night in order to keep up with his schedule.

"Yeah, fine. Sure you'll be awake?" Gryffin asked and almost saw him cringing. Mentally he was on the floor laughing his head off. He knew Drakon didn't know (or rather the Drakon he knew) how to make one hour of meditation equal to eight hours of sleep. He was pretty sure he was around a 1:2 ratio. One hour of meditation for every two hours of required sleep. He didn't know Hannah's schedule as Bluebell was almost as secretive of her student's training as Raiden and Loki was of his own.

"You set the pace, we'll keep it." Anthony said and the two of them shook on it while Hannah rolled her eyes as though to say "Boys!"

Harry nodded and went back to his table.

*************

Loki put him through the grinder on Saturday night as he informed him of Falcon. Loki hadn't responded to the fact that there were two Journeymen-Elites at Hogwarts, although he had commended him on the fact that he had befriended them. It would make the surprise sting less when the two found out with the rest of their ranks. Although Loki knew that as soon as Raiden knew, he would probably "regain" his position as Gryffin's mentor. After which, he would probably be put through what he had nicknamed "The Meat Processor" as it involved 24 hours of no sleep (thanks to a time-turner), countless and countless exercises. It was Loki putting him through the grinder - on steroids.

**************

Over the next few weeks Harry re-acclimated himself with the Hogwarts he once knew. Ron was a prick here. Somehow, being the "big brother" of the BWL had humbled him. Either that, or he'd learned how to be humble when their best friend beat them both at school. Although, Harry had gotten better at school in order to meet the requirements set by the ICW.

In his world, Ron had learned that Harry had balanced schoolwork and Quidditch by doing his homework in History of Magic rather than falling asleep. He'd also joined a study group with some Ravens and Badgers as it seemed that it was almost impossible for them to stay awake during History as well.

He and Luna developed a friendship that he'd previously kept unexplored. It turned out that Luna was a brilliant witch. She wanted to be a healer when she grew older. Something that would be in desperate demand if the war escalated as quickly as it had in his home dimension.

As for Quidditch, well, that wasn't even an option for Harry NOT to do. He loved flying. So when tryouts came around (the Potter twins were trying out as reserve beaters) he'd blown the competition out of the water. He knew he'd get grief from Loki (and maybe later Raiden) but he wasn't going to deny himself the one thing that kept him sane during the war.

Hermione had positively squealed when she found out about the Halloween ball. She'd even volunteered herself and by process, Harry, to do the decorations. Too bad she didn't realize that when the committee had asked for scary, Harry knew he could do it. She didn't even see the feral smile on his face as he wondered how many DE brats would wet themselves when they saw what he was going to do to the Great Hall. He did, after all, just get finished with fighting a war.

Life was good. Ron was a prick, Luna a friend, GoldenEye was… well himself. Raiden was nonexistent…. But overall, life was good.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

You have saved me from the monotonous ramblings about the Globalization of Petroleum (anyone know how I'm supposed to shrink that down to five pages?) THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!

QUESTIONS/ IDEA-

Lukas Thanatos Potter is the younger brother of James Potter. He's a Slytherin and thanks to a potion gone wrong he is now a fifth year in Harry's 2nd year. Any interest? Or does that sound too boring?

READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

TWO WEEKS LATER

AN: In celebration of 3 out of 4 term papers completed. I hereby present to you the next chapter. PS -don't hate me! I've got a lot of information in my head that I will never use again!

OH YEAH THIS STUFF AIN'T mine! (WHAT YOU RECOGNIZE ANWAY, Loki's mine though…. And Raiden.

Harry was getting depressed. To anyone who knew him well it was quite obvious. Subtle shifts of behavior as he was haunted at night by what he had taken from Voldemort's mind during the last battle. The night of Halloween, Godric's Hollow - 1981.

So of course, as his nightmares began, his meditation began. He preferred sleep but as he wasn't subjected to nightly training sessions (Loki was out of the country for some reason) and could afford to do so. Well, he began to loathe the fact that he could sleep. That he allowed himself the opportunity to dream.

He woke screaming almost every night. Not for lack of trying to keep himself from dreaming. It was then he knew that he needed help. He needed Severus Snape.

Severus Snape stalked along the hallways moments before curfew ended. Outside of Gryffindor Tower he found a student, the potions prodigy. "Gryffin!"

Harry looked up from the book he'd been reading to waste the time until Snape ventured towards the tower, even in this world Snape was VERY predictable. "Sir?"

"What are you doing out of your dormitory?" he asked, almost curious.

"Well, sir. My Occlumency shields have been faltering lately. Out here is the only place I've been able to do anything even close to studying."

THAT surprised him. "You know Occlumency?"

Harry nodded, "Yes sir. I was taught when I was twelve."

"And your shields have been faltering?"

Harry nodded again, "Yes sir. I don't even understand why." he confessed.

Severus noticed how embarrassed Gryffin seemed that he'd admitted weakness. He knew he would have when he'd been fifteen. Of course, James Potter would've used it against him. "Can't the person who taught you Occlumency refresh your barriers?"

"No sir, a friend of his is ill. He's not even in the country sir."

Severus frowned, "What is your real reason?"

Harry frowned, "I'm afraid that I don't understand sir."

"Do you think of me so dim witted?"

"Sir, might I admit that this is hardly the opportunity for either of us."

'Oh for goodness sakes!' Snape mentally snapped before he swiftly turned and stalked away.

"I just want the nightmares to go away." Harry admitted as he closed his eyes and lost himself in his thoughts, not realizing that Snape had stopped. "Do you have any idea what it's like to break into the mind of the man who killed your parents and see their last few moments? No, you wouldn't would you? How could you? I mean, how could anyone understand what it's like to near the anniversary of the deaths of their parents and then for every night be subjected to …"

"Gryffin." Snape said neutrally.

"I DON'T WANT TO DREAM ANYMORE! WHY CAN'T ANYONE UNDERSTAND THAT!" he snapped before he threw his book across the hall and barely registered the satisfaction of it hitting the wall. He then, stood up and ran away. Leaving a frustrated Snape to follow him out to the lake where Harry dived in, having shed his robe and sweater and shirt leaving his torso bare as well as his shoes and socks.

Snape didn't even bother taking points. Gryffin needed to learn how to deal with this on his own, it seemed.

Raiden, meantime, had seen everything from underneath his invisibility spell. His eyes narrowed as he thought of the "friend" Gryffin had mentioned. Although, he had been somewhat shocked by the revelation that someone whose shields matched his own had difficulty. But then he thought about the circumstances. 'I suppose he isn't completely unexplainable.'

*********

The Halloween dance ended up being a hit. Everyone seemed to like the fact that one of the side rooms off the Great Hall had been converted into a haunted house - which everyone admitted to being a bit frightening (understatement of the century).

Harry had designed it off of the Riddle House. Loosely enough so that Dumbledore wouldn't freak out any more than he already had. It was bad enough that Harry had had to go back into the somewhat… illegal Dark Arts books to tell Dumbledore how he'd arrived at the conclusion as to Voldie's Horcruxes.

In honor of fears, as well as his own, he found a couple of mirrors which would show one's true fear as well as to let them hear it. He found it refreshing as he would see a dementor, not pass out, but still be forced to hear his mother's last moments.

The Mirror of raef.

Raef eurt s'traeh ruoy naht erom gnihton uoy swohs ti.

An entire room was filled with them and the side effects. Dumbledore had gone in first as a gesture of good faith and came out paler than Harry had ever seen him.

Ginny, after finding out who was the decorator, conned Peeves into putting a boggart into the haunted house. Ron had come out sickly pale and if it hadn't been for Seamus giving him a sip of some special cider, he probably would have fainted.

Ginny was (meantime) doing a victory dance with Peeves as Malfoy went in and ran out screaming like a girl.

Hermione had been warned in advance and had not gone into the room with the boggart but agreed with everyone else that it was "quite frightening".

He'd ended up having a great time at the dance with Hermione. Although he had to admit that seeing the look of pure shock on Ron's face at how well Hermione could look in a nice dress and heels… well it was amusing. Meantime, he'd dressed in a black dress robes. Although he'd tossed his jacket, white tie and white vest leaving his black shirt and trousers on. He'd even made his hair all black with white streaks to match Hermione's black and white gown. Of course, he had done what he did for a reason. He needed to jump-start the relationship that had existed for his Ron and Hermione.

Overall, he had spent the night treating Hermione like a fairae princess. He'd made it clear to her when they had first began to plan for the dance that he wasn't interested in her other than as a really great friend.

****************

Of course, that didn't stop Jamie, Siri and Rose from noticing the changes in his attitude.

After Halloween they contacted their father, who was Harry's unofficial guardian.

James flooed in through the grate to Gryffindor Tower. He looked around the common room and saw Gryffin with his hair long and black with thick green streaks leaning over some books in the corner by a window. "Harry."

"James." he said as he looked up from doing his potions homework. "What's going on?"

"Gryffin, I need to talk to you." James said as he sat down opposite from him across the table just as Hermione came through the portrait hole from her Ancient Runes class - a class that he hadn't been required by the ICW to take, thankfully.

"Harry, I-" she began before she saw that he looked guilty and his guardian sat across from him. "I'll see you tomorrow, and I'll get you those books from the library."

Harry smiled lightly, "Thanks Mione." he said as she walked back out of the portrait hole - much to the Fat Lady's chagrin.

"So."

"So." he said as he put the lid on his ink bottle and screwed it on tightly before looking at the man who had assumed guardianship over him.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"Pardon?"

"What's happening with you? Jamie even noticed and he's a bit thick."

"Like his dad?" Harry asked cheekily.

"Not funny. But, yeah, like me. What's going on?" he asked again.

"Nothing." Harry said, closing up tighter than a clam and looking down at his hands. He really didn't want to talk to James, or anyone for that matter. Last night he had been forced to put up the silencing charms around his bed and even then he still woke up screaming. The nightmares had continued even after Halloween.

It was worse this time around, because not only did he see his parents dying he saw his brothers and sister dying and it hurt him. It tore his heart out.

"Yeah, nothing. Harry, you can talk to me. I know where you're coming from." James said.

That froze him and the little control he maintained over his powers snapped and his eyes turned green and his hair went blacker than night. "You "know where I'm coming from"?" he snapped. "Of course you know where I'm coming from! You lost your son!"

"Yeah."

"I have NO parents! Everyone I have ever cared about has died!" he yelled. "Don't tell me that you know where I'm coming from! You don't! You don't see little things everywhere that remind you 24/7 of everything that you have lost and everything that has been taken from you! You got to have more children! My parents CAN'T be replaced! My GODFATHER can't return to life! Avada Kedavra cannot be undone!" Harry screamed before he ran out in a rage, knocking into several Ravenclaws who had been visiting friends and not even caring.

James sat there staring at the seat where Harry had been sitting before he noticed that Harry had left a letter there. Curious, and not sure why, he read it.

Dear Snuff,

This place is so weird! I told you that James Potter looks a little too much like my dad, right? How though? He reminds me of dad and yet doesn't even look like him. Dad had red hair (or maybe not, he was a metamorph after all) and green eyes!

He acts like he doesn't even care about the anniversary of his son's death. Why? I get sick just thinking about mum and dad and yet he acts like he doesn't even care.

H.G.

o-0-O-0-o

James froze as he read Harry's words, he understood now. Harry had loved people he would never get to see or meet. All he knew was that they were dead. But then he thought about Harry's words, _'You don't see little things everywhere that remind you 24/7 of everything that has been taken from you!' _

Harry didn't understand that James did. He looked at Jamie and Sirius and constantly wondered how his eldest son would be like. Would he have liked Charms or Transfiguration? Would he have played Quidditch or Chess?

It was oftentimes those questions that tore his heart open. He hated things like that. It sucked, although he realized that Harry must hate Halloween as all it did was remind him of the night his parents died.

He sighed as he stood up and walked out of the common room.

o-0-O-0-o

Raiden glanced out from the shadows as Gryffin walked by, "Mr. Gryffin."

Harry turned and glared at Raiden, he really wasn't in the mood for Raiden to being any of his philosophical bull shit. "What?" he snapped.

"You search for that which you can never find." Raiden said as he crossed his arms in front of himself.

Harry glared at him again, "Yes, well, that doesn't stop me from looking now does it?" he said as he turned and began climbing up the staircase leaving Raiden where he was.

o-0-O-0-o

Sometimes it was best to leave people alone so they could figure out how they were feeling, and other times it was up to people who cared about them to help them out. This was one of those times.

o-0-O-0-o

Lily Anne Evans Potter sighed as she saw James come in from visiting Hogwarts. He didn't say how it went, he just handed her the letter and let her read it. It broke her heart. To know and to think were two different things. She thought that Harry would be haunted by the memories of his family, but to learn (by way of James) that his godfather was dead as well - that hurt.

o-0-O-0-o

Harry ran up to the Astronomy Tower roof, he wandlessly propelled himself up to the roof and he began to cry. He didn't want to loose control, but James just had to say the wrong thing on the wrong date.

He could see Sirius falling through the veil.

"No!" he screamed out in Parseltongue, knowing that by doing so he was effectively freaking out 99.9% of everyone in the entire castle.

AN: People need to tell me what you think. What you'd like to see!

Come on! Review! Save an individual from the monotonous fracas consisting of the day-to-day living in a restrictive environment!

And yeah - my papers did sound like that.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Harry Potter, and I do not make any money from these writings. If I did, I would be JK

AN: I'm stuck. So review and help me get UNSTUCK!!!!!!

NEXT CHAPTER

SIX WEEKS LATER….

Harry decided that he officially hated buying presents for people that he should - and shouldn't - know.

He got Lily something that screamed her. It was a wand holster for Healers, with special ICW-only features. He would bet that she would find the note he stuck inside it within a week.

For James, well that one was tough, he was on rocky ground with James since Halloween. So, he magicked a picture of James and Harry that he had found in Grimmauld Place in his world. He knew for a fact (from James himself) that the house had caught fire after Harry's death and as such many of the pictures with the two had been destroyed. He put it in a frame and wrote a note to go with it.

Rose, well he had a little more leeway. He knew all about the fun parts of being a metamorphmagus so he got her a book: Disguises and Distortion - a guide to metamorphmagi. It was really useful and he had little doubt that she wouldn't like it.

James and Sirius were the terrible twins, so he got them Muggle prank books. After all, they couldn't use magic all of the time.

What he didn't know was that the other Potters were having a very difficult time shopping for him. James knew he was on the rocks with Harry and had tried to locate something with the Gryffindor Crest on it and came up empty. Eventually, he had found something - an advanced magical defense book that combined muggle martial arts and magic. He knew that Harry was a fairly good martial artist after Jamie had written him about seeing Harry practicing.

Lily found an advanced healing book and thought of his condition when he showed up and how he had self-diagnosed himself.

The twins got him some dungbombs - that would blow up in his face as soon as he opened the present.

Rose found a magical glass that would morph into any shape, was unbreakable, and could even glow any of the primary, secondary and tertiary colors.

o-0-O-0-o

He had considered staying at Hogwarts for Christmas only to be forbidden by Rose and had been sufficiently begged into going with her. He knew that he didn't have to worry about schoolwork as he'd already finished his and when he and the three Potters got into a compartment with Hermione and Luna they'd all talked amongst themselves.

He spent the remainder of the train ride in silence and eventually fallen asleep so that Rose had lightly pushed him to wake him up.

The Potters met him (as well as Sirius and Remus) at King's Cross.

Remus immediately noticed how… tired Harry looked. Of course, Rose explained that he had fallen asleep on the Hogwart's Express.

Three nights later….

Harry didn't know why he was up in the attic. He'd just wanted a chance to be alone. It didn't help when he knocked over a box and it opened to see… a Dementor?

***

James watched as Lily took their three children out in order for them to buy a Christmas present for their daddy and buy a tree. He was feeling a little tired after a harrowing day at the office. He then heard the screams.

He ran upstairs and saw the door leading to the staircase of the attic was open. He ran up and saw… a Dementor? "Harry!" he yelled just in time for Harry's eyes to roll back into his head and he ran over to him to see his own worst fear… his sons and daughter - dead. "A bloody boggart!" he muttered before he muttered the counter-charm and banished it from the house.

When Harry didn't awake he took him downstairs and called for Moony and Padfoot via floo.

"What happened to him?" Remus asked as he stepped through, quickly followed by Sirius.

"Apparently we had a boggart in a box in the attic. Harry must've opened whatever it was in."

"And? Why's he out?"

"It turned into a Dementor, Sirius." James explained as his eyes clouded over and he visibly shuddered, "I've never heard someone scream like that."

"So a Boggart Dementor is just as powerful as a regular Dementor? Interesting." Remus said as they all glanced into the living room where James had laid Harry on the couch visible through the doorway.

They heard him groan and the three of them immediately walked over to him.

Harry awoke, sorta, "Dad…I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he cried out. "It's all my fault!"

James froze, "Harry, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is! He only attacked because of me!" Harry cried out before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back against the pillow of the couch.

James's eyesight blurred and he knew he was tearing up, he sighed as he pulled a thin blanket over Harry and watched as a thick streak of purple made its way through his bangs.

"Come on, let's let him sleep." Remus said, ever the voice of reason.

They all nodded before they went into the kitchen.

"Do you think he'll be alright? I mean, he looks ill." Remus said.

"I'm sure that he'd say something if he was really ill." James reassured his friend.

"Really? He acts like Sirius used to in first year."

Sirius nodded, he remembered that year. He hadn't been able to trust anyone fully and seemed worried that his friends would leave him if they found out about his home life. "In a way, but we're at war."

"Sirius, its not that we're at war. It's that Lily and I are responsible for Harry now and I think he might be a little uncomfortable telling us anything. He's acting like… well like a muggleborn I know from the corp."

"Who?" Sirius asked, as everyone present knew that him being an Auror was a mere cover for being an Unspeakable. It was complicated but all he had to do was show up in the Auror office once a week and he was fine.

"Miranda Waighte, her parents were ashamed of her being magical. They were verbally abusive and she's never really been able to open up."

"You think he might have been…"

James nodded reluctantly, "He's… well, he's dark. It's almost as though he expects us to die or leave him or something. I want him to be able to at least tell me if he's sick."

Remus nodded and it became uncomfortable so Sirius butted in, "What was up with him calling you dad?"

James sighed, Sirius never learned subtlety. "He said that I look like his dad. Although his dad had red hair and green eyes. He doesn't even know that for sure as he knows his father to have been a metamorphagus like he is."

Sirius nodded his head sympathetically, "That sucks. That royally sucks."

"Yes, but if he knows his mother to have been… well similar to him then maybe he just received a couple of aspects from his father. His eyes, for instance." Remus interjected.

"His eyes?"

"I have asked him about his base form. He grinned before he showed me eyes that were AK green. I asked if they were real and he said yes."

"AK green? Like Lily's eyes?"

"Similar but not quite. His are much more intense. They seem to judge while Lily's seem to accept."

"Sounds like a Slytherin." Sirius dully commented.

"Great, Sirius." he said as they saw Lil pull into the drive with the children.

Sirius nodded as they ran out to meet Lily and the three children.

"Uncle Sirius!" the twins called before they tackled their uncle while Rose skipped over to Remus and gave him a hug.

"What are the two of you doing here?" Lily asked. "And where's Harry?"

James smiled guiltily, "Lily, did you know that we have a boggart in our attic?"

"No."

"Neither did I."

Lily froze before she realized what James was saying, "You don't mean that-"

"His boggart is a Dementor. Scariest thing I ever saw. He's still out."

"Out? You mean unconscious?" she asked as she took out her wand.

"Yes." he said as she stormed past him and into the house where Harry was trying to sit up.

"Oh no you don't mister! You will lay back down and let me look you over!" she ordered.

Harry was immediately laying back down, 'Why do red headed mothers always yell without yelling?' he thought as he lay back down. "Yes ma'am." he said meekly.

She completed her scan.

"Might I go now?" he asked as he tried to sit up only to see her glare at him so he quickly lay back down.

She looked at him, "You have a fever."

Harry frowned, "I do?"

"Yes! You do! When was the last time you got an adequate amount of sleep?"

"Pardon?"

"More than seven hours."

Harry frowned, "Er, summer?"

She glared, really glared, at him. "Bed. Now."

"What?" he asked.

"Bed. Now."

Harry looked at her, and then to James who walked through the door. "I can't be that bad."

"You have a fever and it's a little too high for you to be doing anything other than being in bed." she said. "Go."

"But-"

"Do I need to force you?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"No... But I'm fine…." he stammered.

"Your fever is 39.5! You are not FINE!" (this is Celsius, over 100 degrees Fahrenheit)

"It's a bit high, it's no big deal!" he protested.

"Bed. Now." she said before she saw James. "Help."

Harry looked at him with begging eyes, seeming to ask him to help him get out of the mess he had gotten himself into.

"You'd better go to bed before she forces you to." he said as he saw the look on his wife's face.

Harry sighed, "Fine. But I haven't needed parents for thirteen years. This is …" he said before he turned to the stairs. "Weird." he said as he ascended the stairs and went to his room where he stripped down to boxers and put on a wifebeater before he crawled underneath the covers. He didn't bother adding a charm or two as he knew that it would impair his ability. He did, however, send a message to Loki.

Loki,

Sicker than a dog.

Gryffin

REVIEW!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Harry Potter, and I do not make any money from these writings. If I did, I would be JK

THE ELITE - CHAPTER BREAK = ILLNESS AND DISCOVERY

Harry found that when he slowed down "Sicker than a dog" regained a whole new meaning. He lay in bed on the second day, forehead soaked with sweat and was ill enough that he barely began to recognize when a pulse tore through his brain.

It was a pulse he knew to belong to an Augustus Magnus.

* * *

Raiden felt dizzy the instant he encountered the mind of …someone that was obviously not Loki.

"I sick. Go 'way Siri." he heard the person say before he felt another wave of nausea and pulled out before he became sick as well.

* * *

Harry sighed as the presence pulled out and groaned as Sirius stormed out of his room. It seemed that the second he slowed down, he was stopped. Forcefully.

He just wanted to sleep!

Rose Lupine Potter quietly walked into Harry's room where he lay on the bed sleeping. Her mum had told her not to bother Harry if he was sleeping. So she opened the Herbology book that she brought with her.

Harry groaned as he awoke, "Rose?"

"Hi Harry."

"What are doing?"

"Sitting with you. Mummy said I could as long as I was quiet. Is that alright?"

Harry nodded shakily, "It's fine Rose." he said. "Where's your mum?"

"She's downstairs. Do you need me to get her?"

"Please." he said before she nodded and ran out of the room to return a few minutes later with Lily.

"Are you alright?"

"My head feels funny." he said before a flash of pain went through his head and he winced as he felt the pain.

"What's your scale of the pain?"

Harry winced as he attempted to cover his eyes, "Six or seven." he said while mentally thinking that he wanted to kick whoever it was that was trying to get through his shields. Little did he realize, it was one of the council members. Unfortunately, it was Imhotep - the strongest telepath known to the ICW.

"Do you know Occlumency?"

Harry nodded, "I've heard my shields are pretty good."

Lily smiled, "I think this is … I can't be certain…"

"What?"

"I think someone is trying to break down your shields."

"What?"

"There are some things that I've only briefly heard about but I have heard that illnesses, like yours. May be the result of an amplified attempt by someone to access your mind."

"Why?"

"I don't know, you might want to tell Sirius. He's an Unspeakable."

Harry nodded weakly, "Alright."

Sirius frowned as he got Lily's message. He'd barely closed the door behind him when he heard a voice using a code that no Unspeakable was ever meant to hear.

"I am a stranger traveling from the east seeking that which is lost." he heard from behind.

"I am a stranger traveling from the west, it is I whom you seek." Sirius said using the one code that he had never used before in his life, not that he had even understood the code when he had been forced to memorize it. "Gryffin?" he asked as he turned around and saw the pale and shaky teenager sitting up in the bed.

"Put up a silencer."

Sirius did as directed and for his own sake put up the highest one that he could manage.

"Sit."

Sirius conjured a stool and sat down next to the bed. "Any chance you could tell me how you know a code that I was once told that I would probably never hear?"

"What were you told about the code?" he asked, not answering.

"Not a lot, just that if I heard it I would probably be in some pretty deep shit."

"Well you're not. I am." Harry said as he felt another wave of pain. "I-I…. I need you… to…to send… Merlin this hurts!"

"A message?"

"Loki."

"Who's Loki?"

"Send … say… they're trying… enter…." he groaned as tears came to his eyes and he grasped his head with both arms and began rocking. "Send… Loki… Please!" he begged through flashes of pain.

Sirius went to the desk.

To: Loki , Last Name Unknown

From: U. DoM. L - BM

Message:

Here he paused, he had no idea what to call Harry, "What do I call you?"

"Gryffin… M dash 6."

Message: Loki, message from Gryffin m-6 via source. They are trying to enter. Send assistance.

Sirius sent that off with a hawk that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

* * *

Loki, meantime, was still figuring out that his student was ill. He had been back in the country for less than a week when he got the message from Gryffin and now there was a strange hawk outside of his window.

He opened the window and took the letter from the hawk before it took off.

Loki opened the strange letter and knew instantly what the code on the outside meant. Gryffin hadn't been able to send a message himself so he involved an Unspeakable.

He sighed as he knew that Gryff must have been in a lot of pain in order to ask a civilian - even one with the rank of an Unspeakable - to send him a letter. He needed to contact Raiden.

Raiden,

Inform Imhotep the situation is under control. He doesn't need to attack an innocent.

Loki

* * *

Raiden almost didn't believe it when, two hours later, he had gotten the message from Loki. Now he would find out what exactly was going on.

He got outside the wards and apparated.

* * *

"Loki, what's going on?" Raiden asked as he appeared at the last known location where Loki seemed to be.

Loki turned from the fire, his metamorphagi abilities having kicked in and were shown predominantly with his pale skin, blue eyes, short brown hair and no facial hair. "Raiden. Why is the council attacking an innocent's mind?"

"What? They're searching for you! You've been avoiding _us_ remember?" Raiden exclaimed.

"To be fair it isn't so much avoiding as choosing to refrain from face to face contact." Loki said cheekily. "I've been trying to offer him comfort but my abilities only go so far. You and I know that."

Raiden nodded, "I can contact the council immediately. You'll need to send in a report corresponding to the findings."

Loki nodded, "Of course. Allah be with you." he said as he saluted his "superior" and disappeared in a slight gust of sandy wind.

Raiden sighed as he looked at the place where Loki had been standing not even five seconds earlier. He didn't understand why Imhotep (he assumed) would go after an innocent. Things had to stop. Especially when he knew that Loki might lie about some things, but the council attacking someone without proper justification was not one of them.

* * *

Harry sighed as the pressure went off of his head and when Lily came in to check on him less than an hour later she found him in a deep, painless, sleep.

She smiled as she pulled the covers back over him as he seemed to have kicked them off of the bed. She then went downstairs.

Sirius was the first to stand, "How is he?"

"Whoever was trying to get into his mind has stopped. He was sleeping when I left him." she answered as she sat down. "What do you think, Sirius?"

"Officially? I can't say anything. Unofficially, I think whoever did it was looking for someone else."

"What?" James asked as he looked at his friend in confusion.

Sirius nodded as he got out a sheet of paper, "Do you know how people focus their telepathic attacks?"

James shook his head, "No, but I get the feeling that you're about to tell me."

Sirius nodded, "They begin by powers, abilities that their target has. I think this was a case of mistaken identity."

"Meaning?"

"He's a metamorphmagus with levels that very few can compete with. He is in great physical shape plus he knows his way around a wand. How many metamorphmagi are like him?"

"Not a lot."

"In the UK?"

"Even less."

"Mistaken Identity." Sirius said. "I just feel sorry for the one they're really after."

"Why?"

"Whoever it was, they made a mistake once. I doubt they're going to do it again."

An: For those who don't know Imhotep is the name of the Ancient Egyptian God of Wisdom.

R&R!!!!!!!!!!

Posted 12/15/08


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Harry Potter, and I do not make any money from these writings. If I did, I would be JK

THE ELITE - 15

The next morning they all agreed to open their presents early as it was Christmas Eve and Harry seemed to finally be getting better. The fever broke late the previous night and with the help of potions the cough was almost gone.

Out of their own personal safety, the twins decided not to give Harry the rigged box of dung bombs (they gave it to their father instead and spent the rest of the day surrounded by a bubble-head charm). He'd instead gotten one "No-Prank Day - compliments of S&J Potter and F&G Weasley". Harry figured he'd save it for the day after OWLs were complete. On the back of it he read the fine print. "Ability to include Rose Potter and friend - excluding any other Weasleys".

He actually thought that the best present he got was from James. It covered how to mix black belt level moves with magic flow and how to incorporate them into battle. He grinned as he read the back of it. "This is perfect. Thanks… James." he said before he opened Lily's present.

"Great Minds think a like, it appears." he said as he opened the wand holster and the book on healing.

"I thought that you may be less inclined to lose your wand again." she said with a genuine smile. "Plus, you gave me the idea when you self-diagnosed your condition."

Harry smirked, "I think my mum might have sounded like you. She probably would've lectured me about my studies and how trouble always seemed to find me even without any assistance on my part."

Lily saw the bittersweet smile on his face and knew that it was a compliment of the highest nature that he could have given.

* * *

Hogwarts - Dumbledore's Quarters

Albus opened his next present and was immediately pleasantly surprised. Woolen socks.

_I thought you might be getting enough books. _

_Harrison J. Gryffin_

* * *

The next few days seemed to be the better days of the holiday. Although more than once, Harry could have sworn that his Occlumency shields were being tested.

That night he went looking for Sirius, eventually having to floo to Grimmauld Place. Sirius's home.

As he walked down the halls he noticed that the house actually looked like a HOME. It appeared that Sirius had removed and remodeled the entire house. He'd somehow gotten rid of Mrs. Black's portrait. Although, it was curious to see that there was a half wall with a set snowy glass doors covering the upper part. It was partially open and, with a grin, Harry could see the family room with a large portrait of Sirius, Peyton (a auburn haired witch with bright blue eyes and a kind face and reminded Harry of someone, he just wasn't sure who) and their three children.

"Gryffin-" Sirius said as he spotted the young man looking at his family portrait.

Gryffin spun around and almost shot off a curse when he realized that it was just Sirius. "Sirius, don't do that!"

"What are you doing here?"

"It's about that message I had you send." he said before Sirius paused and motioned for him to follow him upstairs where he found that the entire house must have been remodeled as there were a few bedrooms and extras that weren't there when he'd gone to Grimmauld during the war.

He led him up to the highest room, Sirius's study. "Come on in."

Sirius sat down behind his desk and Gryffin sat down in front of it.

"So?"

"You are hereby cleared with a level Delta clearance level. Do you understand?"

Sirius nodded, he knew that the higher the roman letter, the higher the clearance. (AN: Alpha = highest) "I do."

"Good, the code you heard… the code I was forced to tell you…it's not meant for civilians."

"Yes?"

"It's a code that can reveal a secret within a secret. What do you know about the ICW?"

Sirius froze and looked at him, "You're a member of the ICW?"

"Sirius-"

"Not a lot, but more than most." he admitted.

"What do you know of the Elite?"

"The Elite? Just that they're extremely selective. We only have confirmed identities of two or three within the UK."

"We have at least fifty."

Sirius felt the blood drain out of his face, "What?"

"Yeah, I am an Elite. At your service." he said as he bowed his head.

Sirius smiled, "What's your real story?"

"Parents, and godfather are dead. That's true. I was approached shortly before I turned twelve."

"You became an Elite when you were twelve?"

"I was a Probationer when I was twelve. I went through the process so that when I went back to school I was already Apprentice - level."

"The next level up?"

"Yeah, we have seven levels. Not very original but out of those we're separated by numbers. I'm a M-6, out of M's it's the second-lowest. I've only even gotten to M-6 because of the war. We gain our lower number by experience."

"So, theoretically, a M-5 is your superior?"

"Yes, I can boss anyone from M-7 to a Probie. Not that my mentor would allow it."

"That Loki guy I wrote the message to?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah."

"So, then, what was the deal behind the mistaken identity?"

"They were after my mentor. They got me."

"Merlin, I hope he's thankful."

"I am." Loki said as he appeared soundlessly.

Sirius looked at him, the man looked Egyptian if he was right, "You'd better be. He's a good kid."

Loki smiled thinly, "That he is. Tell me, Unspeakable, what is your reaction?"

"Surprised, but other than that it clears up a lot of things." he said.

"Grim meet Loki. Loki meet Grim." Harry said.

"Gryffin,"

"Is Gryffin even your real last name?"

Harry shook his head, "It was my grandmother's name. My own name has too many bad memories. I had it changed."

"I suppose that would make sense." Sirius acquiesced. "What's the real story behind you appearing at Godric's Hollow?"

"I _was_ fighting Death Eaters." he said before he looked at the annoyed face that Loki had on his face, as though he didn't know. "What? You said to go calm down. I was quitting school and you said, and I quote, 'No student of mine will ever quit anything, much less school'."

Sirius looked at Loki, "You said that?"

"Obviously. Your point?" Loki said while thinking that the only way he would say something like that would be if Raiden would have been nearby…in the other dimension.

"Ran into some DEs, I thought I didn't need help. Next thing I coherently comprehend, I was in Godric's Hollow."

"And all of this time, you've been lying to us?"

"I have no choice! You know that tattoo on my shoulder?"

Sirius nodded.

"That's my Elite symbol. If I would have told anyone without proper notification of my mentor, I would have been ….discharged from the Elite."

"They carve out the tattoo with a knife. The scarring would have been permanent and he never would have been allowed so much as to mention the code ever again." Loki added in.

"Merlin, and I thought the Unspeakables were tough to get out of." Sirius breathed out as he realized what all Gryffin was going through.

"They play in their sandbox. We have the entire playground." Loki said before Gryffin yawned. "Tired?"

"A bit."

"Sleep."

"I'm fine."

"You just survived an Augustus Magnus's attempt to break your mind. You have more than the right to sleep."

"Wait, what?" Sirius asked.

"Augustus Magnus, it is the title we give to our council members. They are judge, jury, and at times executioner for those who break our rules."

"They were after you."

"I reported in. I thought it to be in my best interest to keep the fact that I have a student. Much less that he is a Mage." Loki said as Gryffin leaned against his shoulder and fell asleep. "To myself."

Sirius gazed at the boy, "What would have happened if they succeeded?"

"He would probably be dead if he hadn't told you the code and you reacted so well. As would I. We are in your debt, Grim."

"Loki." he said before Loki soundlessly apparated and put Gryffin into his bed in Godric's Hollow before he disappeared.

AN:

MERRY CHRISTMAS OR HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

PS - Working on the idea of a chappie with a bunch of flashbacks in it. Any requests? Send in a review!


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Harry Potter, and I do not make any money from these writings. If I did, I would be JK

* * *

Elite - 16

* * *

Harry smiled as he found Luna and Hermione on the train on the way back to school while Rose and the twins went off in search of their friends. Rose was already making use of her books and now had shoulder-length dark blue hair and was two inches taller than she was. It was a good thing that Lily found out about her little escapades and suitably charmed her clothing.

Harry found Hermione frowning at a copy of the Daily Prophet. "Hey, Mione." he said as he came in.

"Oh!" she said as she threw the paper down.

"Are you alright?" he asked before he saw the page she had opened to. " 'Hogwarts high Inquisitor Appointed by Minister Fudge'." he read before he saw the picture of Umbridge.

He remembered her from his original fifth year. She had tried to make him do lines - with a blood quill. She hadn't counted on the fact that he knew they were illegal and refused to do them. He then informed Raiden, and the two of them waited on baited breath for her to be sacked. She was gone by Christmas and Dumbledore "found" Professor Ardeth Fehr aka Loki to finish the rest of the term.

It was no wonder why no one failed the Defense OWL, especially when Professor Fehr allowed the DA to continue - as long as he was supervising. Which meant he sat in a corner and read the entire time while wearing an invisibility cloak surrounded by a small ward to prevent stray spells from hitting him.

Unfortunately, he had to fake ignorance. "Who's the toad?"

"Madam Dolores Umbridge, the new Hogwarts High Inquisitor." she groaned as Malfoy came in. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Just thought to tell you that Weasel is trying to kill a Hufflepuff. But seeing as you don't care…" he said before he shrugged.

"I'll go." Harry volunteered as he stepped out of the compartment. "So Malfoy, what do you think of the Minister's attempt to control Hogwarts?"

"Never going to work. Dumbledore might be old but he isn't senile. What about you?"

"If she tries anything I know a few teachers who know some good curses."

"My Godfather?"

"Him too. No, I was thinking of Trelawney."

"What?"

"You've never seen her curse Sir Cadogan's portrait, have you?" he asked as they approached the fight and Harry immediately got between the two. But when Ron punched him in the eye and the Hufflepuff hit his nose while trying to hit Ron… well he got annoyed.

It continued until blood was freely flowing from his split lip and left eyebrow. It was then that Hermione showed up and did the spell that no one thought of and blew the three apart just after Ron hit him again in his eye.

Malfoy groaned but smirked as he held out his hand and the Ravenclaw next to him put a few galleons into it.

A half an hour later Harry was sitting in their compartment while Hermione dipped a cloth into Murtlap essence and then pressed it to his lip.

"Ow! Bloody Hell Mione!"

"Didn't it ever occur to you that that was a set-up? Malfoy acting civil should have been a dead giveaway."

"Yeah, well I didn't think about it now did I? Ow!" he exclaimed as she pressed the cloth (after rinsing it out) to his eyebrow.

"You're just out of luck that I didn't buy that book on healing spells, now aren't you?" she asked as she put the cloth back into the essence. "That's about all I know to do."

Harry sighed as he conjured some ice and a cloth and held it gently to his eye, which was almost swollen shut. "You know, Mione. Just think, If I had known you all five years you'd probably know more than just Murtlap essence."

Hermione smiled, "Maybe."

* * *

Raiden officially hated stupid ministers, especially the one who held the number 1 position - Britain's own Cornelius Fudge.

'Why can't I just tell Dumbledore that he needs to run for Minister? Oh, that's right, the ICW doesn't trust him to not become corrupted.' he thought sighing before he saw Gryffin come in with a busted lip and a swollen eye.

He then looked around the hall to see few Slytherins with triumphant looks on their faces and groaned, he really hated teaching sometimes.

* * *

Ron, meantime, knew he was going to be in trouble when he saw the fact that Gryffin hadn't been able to heal his injuries.

Dean and Seamus proved that when they made sure to sit down the table a bit more.

* * *

"Hem hem," he heard as he turned from talking with Hermione and Luna, who sat across the aisle from them at the Ravenclaw table.

He forced himself to fake attentiveness as he "listened" to her speech. Basically, she was going to be sitting in on the Defense class, as well as the others, (here he had to catch himself from smiling) and ensuring that the "proper" classes would be taught at Hogwarts.

'She's trying to do the same crap she pulled when I was a fifth year the first time.' he thought as he walked out of the hall and Hermione dragged him off to see Madam Pomphrey who tutted about him before finally giving him what seemed to be the most vile tasting healing potion he'd had to date.

Something told him that she disapproved of students fighting.

* * *

AN: This next part is what would have been the next chapter but I didn't want it to be short -er than normal.

INTERLUDE:

**Location: The Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland, UK**

**Date: June 27****th****, 1998**

**Loki lay down in bed at the end of a long day, too long. His and Raiden's student had been missing ever since the final battle three days earlier. Normally, they wouldn't be worried but they'd already checked all of the old, new and Alpha level safe houses within any sort of apparation distance. **

**They'd found his wand and his personal effects in the shrieking shack. **

**It had been then that he and Raiden began to court the idea that their student was dead. **

**He sighed as he fell back down to the pillows. He really needed good, old-fashioned sleep. Instead of the meditating that he and Raiden had put their bodies through for the last three days. **

**He was dreaming almost instantly. Well, not so much dreaming as receiving images that would make even the best of minds wince in pain as they were slammed into his head. **

_Gryffin pinning a man to a wall while a woman had her wand trained on his neck. _

_Gryffin looking up at the staff table to see Raiden_

_Gryffin and Loki in Diagon Alley_

_Gryffin at 15_

'**He's alive, wherever he is.' he thought blissfully as he awoke and resolved himself to inform Raiden of the new development in the morning and not at… 7:30 in the morning. He still had a few hours to make up. **

**Sighing, he rolled over and fell back asleep.**

**

* * *

**Alright, throwing around an idea:

Harrison Rowthan : age 17. Year - 1994. School - Durmstrang Institute. Problem - he's going to Hogwarts. Problem #2 - he is the older brother of the "One hit wonder". Problem #3 - he has the scar.

Any Good? Should I post the first chapter sometime in the foreseeable future?

* * *

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PS - whoever sent me the virtual chocolate chip cookies, thanks but please send oatmeal raisin next time. (My fave!)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Kelle vs. Umbridge - Round One

***

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any sort of money by writing this piece of fan fiction. I wish that I could claim the characters … Well, Loki I can claim and Raiden but if it ain't Elite, it AIN'T Mine.

***

AN: To dexerZ (or dexterZ if I misspelled it) - You were the ONLY one to help me realize that yes, Thoth is the A.E. god of wisdom. Virtual cookies for you!

AN -2 - To EVERYONE. Flash back idea ended up getting way too long so I'm splitting it up do you

A - want it in consecutive chapters

B - want it spread out between other chapters

C - other (specify!)

***

Harry and Hermione smiled as they left the Ravenclaw table the next morning after eating with Luna and talking with a few older students.

It was actually quite interesting to find out that Cedric Diggory had done what he had done. He'd survived the graveyard. He'd survived something so horrible that few adult wizards would be able to comprehend it completely.

Let the Hufflepuffs have their glory. Harry could easily remember how almost fifteen percent would turn and fight the wrong fight. He should know, the ICW had sent in the WAR (Warlords and Angels Regime) and eliminated all potential threats - aka anyone who had on a Dark Mark got sent to Siberia.

He also found out that Cedric didn't talk about that night. They'd been forced to make a copy of his memories when he refused to talk about it.

He knew that there was only one other person in existence who could actually say that he knew how he (Cedric) felt. Harry James Potter aka Harrison Joseph Gryffin.

He also found out that the ICW had taken over Cedric's training. Cedric's pace was just a basic overview of everything that the ICW taught their Elite. Loki had arranged for the two of them to meet, which Harry was thankful for.

He sighed as he went into the DADA classroom. He saw Umbridge in the corner with her clipboard and a self-inking quill in an unnatural shade of pink. Inwardly he smirked, Umbridge versus one of the most well-respected members of ICW. She wouldn't know what hit her.

Raiden saw Dolores (as per her insistence) sitting in the corner while he went over what would be covered on the test.

"Hem, hem,"

"Yes?"

"Sir, are you aware that these are fifth years?"

Raiden looked around them, "So they are. Sorry, I must have been mistaken when I thought them to be children."

"Then you are aware that perhaps your method-"

"My method?" Raiden asked.

"Yes, your method is hardly-"

"Are you insulting my teaching style?"

"Well, according to-"

"Are. You. Insulting. My. Teaching. Style. Dolores?" he asked as he began to glare at her.

"Well, perhaps you would find that the British Ministry does not-"

"Does not _what_? Does not care? Too late, already discovered that."

"Are you saying that the British Ministry is inferior to you pathetic background?"

'Oh, she's in for it now,' Harry thought as he looked at Raiden who positively glared at Dolores. It was commonly known that you could say whatever you wanted about Raiden, but you never insulted his country, much less the ICW.

"Are YOU saying that the ICW standard teaching lesson is?"

"I will have you know-"

"I will have YOU know that the International Confederation of Wizards does not accept just anyone into the ranks! Which is why your precious minister and yourself have been denied over more favorable persons, such as Aberforth Dumbledore."

The common theme in everyone's mind then was OUCH! BURN!

Dolores shut her mouth then, "Expect my report."

"Expect me to burn it." he said cheerfully before he turned back to the class. "What are you looking at! Get back to work!" he yelled and Harry ducked his head, wishing he could reveal himself if only to congratulate him.

'Why reveal?' he thought before he did a spell to make his handwriting look like Loki's.

_Raiden,_

_Congratulations. You've made me so proud. Mr. I've-got-to-live-by-the-rules insults a Ministry worker? I'm so, so proud._

_Trickster_

He smiled as he conjured an owl and made it come through the window as class ended.

* * *

Raiden found himself smirking as he read the note.

_To: Trickster_

_From: Augustus Magnus Raiden_

_Message: Nice try, I know you're not Loki. But, thank you for the compliment anyway. I will find out who you are. Make no mistake of that._

_

* * *

_Harry read it that night after checking the letter to make sure that it didn't have any tracking devices imbedded into it.

'Maybe this Raiden isn't as bad as I thought.' he thought before he burned the letter and wrote a quick one out to Falcon.

_Falcon,_

_Am meeting the survivor during the next cycle. Any suggestions for a "pathetic, brainless student" such as myself?_

_Gryffin_

* * *

Bulgaria - three days later….

Victor Krum, aka Falcon, smirked as he saw the familiar haggard looking owl. He should tell Gryffin that he needed to use something better capable for long distance but the only time he suggested it to the owl he'd ended up with bites and getting clawed. That conversation had never again been spoken aloud.

He hadn't any idea as to who Gryffin was before, much less after, he had gotten the letter. It had intrigued him and that might have been the only reason why he replied.

_Gryffin,_

_Proceed with caution. He is troubled, he did not leave the cemetery unscathed. You might think you know how to address him but trust me when I say that you don't. Beware the inferi. _

_Falcon_

_r_

_e_

_v_

_i_

_e_

_w_

_!_

_!_

_!_

_!_

_!_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any sort of money by writing this piece of fan fiction. I wish that I could claim the characters … Well, Loki I can claim and Raiden but if it ain't Elite, it AIN'T Mine.

***

Meeting the survivor - and getting PO'd

***

AN: To everyone who complained. You know who you are. I can't say that I liked the last chapter. I was trying to get something out there and I will agree that it certainly wasn't the best chapter I've ever done. I will try to start making the chapters longer but I am in school and Logic, Criminology, Police Operations and Leadership (Phi Theta Kappa requirement) might take precedence.

WARNING - Language.

PS - THE RATING SYSTEM STILL CONFUSES ME. DO I NEED TO GO UP BECAUSE OF THE LANGUAGE?

***

Harry laughed as he read Victor's missive. But he understood the warning all the same. Beware the Inferi meant in Roman and Raiden Lingo that Cedric was having a rough time at it. That he was walking around like a living corpse, doing what was ordered of him and maybe a little more. Unfortunately he didn't have the time necessary to write him back to get more information.

He didn't really want to ask Loki. The Metamorphmagus was elusive at best, a fact that he was beginning to realize more and more. He doubted that Loki would have even considered taking another student before they'd met in Diagon Alley. Doubtful at best, impossible at worst. The Egyptian was getting better though, it didn't help that Harry actually had a comparison to use so when push came to shove he used psychology on his pseudo mentor.

He sighed as he put it away and gave the teachers in Hogwarts the slip, he really wished his time-turner had come with him when he'd come to this new world, dimension…whatever.

He put on his uniform (see chapter 1, well here it would be ch. 2 for a description) and made sure that his features changed to that of which someone would forget an instant later, marking hims as an average face with an average build.

He then went to Diagon Alley and then to St. Joan's Magical Medical Hospital in France where he and Loki were to meet before going to the training grounds, a place that he hadn't been to yet in this world.

**

Loki and Gryffin apparated to the training fields from France an hour later. Where Cedric Diggory, now known as Re'em for obvious reasons, was being trained by the ICW. Diggory actually had the highest clearance a civilian ever had (Gamma).

Actually, most members of the Elite had either a Gamma or Beta clearance level, although Journeymen and below were stuck with having Deltas. It wasn't that they weren't trustworthy, well actually it was more for the fact that those who made it to mage level earned their clearance level. Harry had only enjoyed his promotion for a little amount of time before the war began to escalate at an astounding speed.

Cedric paused with his push-ups as he saw the two metamorphmagi walk into the training area. The one with the Magnus crest on his cloak looked as though he were about ten to fifteen years older than the one who stood on his left. They both looked older than he was, though.

"Greetings Re'em," the Magnus said as Cedric stood and walked over to him. "Trickster meet Re'em."

Trick (Harry) nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement of Cedric. "Trainee Re'em."

"Journeyman Trickster," Cedric said returning the nod.

"Trickster is perhaps the only one within our ranks that has any idea as to what you went through." Loki said before he walked over to the area where two Magnus-Elite were dueling and pulled out his two sai with a dangerous smile. "Go and talk." he called.

They nodded and walked over to the wood where their conversation would remain unheard by outside parties and remain private.

Re'em looked over at Trick, "You know what I've been through? How?"

Trick smiled sadly as he leaned against a large oak tree, "When I was fourteen I was captured by Dark wizards, forced to see someone I called friend die, and then tortured for seven days following his murder. I still don't know how I escaped." he said and Cedric shuddered involuntarily.

"How can you live with it?" he asked as he sat down on a fallen tree.

Trick shrugged as he started to walk further into the wood, Cedric quickly standing and following. "One day at a time, I guess. It was difficult when the nightmares began but I got help."

"Help?"

"Haven't you talked to Swan yet?"

"No. Why, am I supposed to?"

Trick groaned as he fisted his hair and glared over in Loki's direction. He sighed and then did something that Cedric thoroughly thought of as suicidal when he apparated over to the group and pulled out two hand and half swords and began attacking the one he arrived with.

"Trick! What's going on?"

"He needs to talk to Swan you idiot!"

"I'm not in charge of his training!"

"Who is!"

"Er… me?" Shadow Shark said as he gulped slightly as the enraged Elite looked at him before attacking.

"Trick! As the highest Officer here I order for you to stop!" Loki yelled and his eyes immediately streaked with gold - a sign that he was pulling rank, something he hardly ever did even in Harry's home dimension.

Unfortunately, Harry's eyes were red - literally red. A sign he was pissed off and wanted someone to pay… somehow… in any way, shape or form.

It took Loki literally coming between him and Shadow Shark, "I said "stand down" soldier."

Harry glared at SS (who officially had about fifty different meanings for those initials - half of which weren't even in English) before stalking off the field.

"Trick!" Loki snarled as he apparated over to him. "What in Allah's name was that?"

Trick glared at his mentor, "Ever heard of PTSD you dick?" he snarled.

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me. You're a dick!"

Cedric looked over at them, "I thought you were British?"

"I AM BLOODY BRITISH! It isn't my fault that the entire squadron training you are a bunch of blithering babbling baboons!" he yelled and turned away from them.

"We're not done yet!"

"Like hell we're not! I'm done with you! If you can't see that he needs help then what the hell am I doing here?" he yelled, not really caring if anyone overheard him. "What? Did you expect me to jump-start his therapy? Do I look like a bloody shrink to you!"

"Trick, I'm warning you.."

"To do what, Loki? What the hell do you expect of me! Because if you would tell me now and save the both of us the bloody time that it took you NOT to tell me…"

"CALM DOWN!"

"Don't tell me to calm down you bloody wanker!" he yelled, dropped the swords, and swung.

Loki managed to grab his arm before it hit him. "DON'T."

Gryffin glared at Loki as Loki apparated them to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and quickly magically scanned the house and found Grim (Sirius) in the study.

Grim barely had time to get his wand out before an enraged Gryffin stalked into his study, poured himself a decent sized glass of Firewhiskey and swallowed it in one gulp.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" he asked as he looked up from his paperwork that he really needed to get done.

Gryffin glared at him, the hood was gone as was his previous morph/ disguise. "Another one! Fuck!" he said as he went to pour himself another shot and found to his dismay that the bottle wouldn't move off of the table.

"Mind telling me what's going on?"

"He's treating me like a child!"

"You are a child!" Loki said as he stepped into the room.

"The hell I am! I haven't been a child since my parents were murdered, you ass!" he snarled and looked around them angrily.

"So the two of you interrupt me doing my paperwork so you can have a safe place to argue?" he asked before he looked between the two of them. "Gryff, Loki, grow up!"

They both swerved their heads at him, and as such didn't see the fireplace return from looking green nor the unnaturally yellow highlighted red braided hair with a scarlet and gold ribbon ended pigtail disappear into the flames.

"What?"

"You heard me! I've already got two sons, I don't need nor do I want two more!" he said. "Now, I want the two of you out of my house and I wanted you out of here ten minutes ago! Neither of you will talk to each other again unless I am present! Am I understood?"

Loki looked at him and then at Gryffin.

"I said: AM I UNDERSTOOD?"

Gryffin glared at Loki and stiffly nodded his head before he apparated with a BANG!

Loki was just about to leave when Sirius held up his hand, "What happened?"

"A fellow student of his needs assistance and his CO (AN: Commanding Officer) didn't provide it and when he found out… he was less than pleased."

"Obviously." Sirius said sighing. "This relates to that crap you can't tell me, right?"

"I almost wish I could."

"Short-short story."

"He's been through hell and barely managed to climb back out again. He found someone who was trying to do what he had already done and when he realized they weren't getting the help they needed he confronted the one in charge."

"So, he got angry and my guess is that you stepped in to stop him only to find that instead of calming him down like you intended that he transferred his frustrations onto you?"

Loki looked at him, "You should be a mind healer."

"No, my wife is and I just listen sometimes when she talks." Sirius explained.

"I have to think about this."

"Don't take too long."

"I won't." he promised as he apparated.

**

Sirius sighed as he looked at the glass that Gryffin had filled again before he left in a rage. "Can't let it go to waste." He muttered as he thought about Gryffin. The boy was involved in some pretty deep dragon dung and as of yet he had seemed like he was under control.

Until now.

He could guess that Loki was talking about Diggory as Amos had been bragging about how his eldest son was receiving training by the ICW.

'He's been through hell and braely managed to climb back out again.' He remembered Loki saying.

"He's been captured by Death Eaters." Sirius whispered aloud as he stared at the glass and looked at where Gryffin had left.

"He called James "Dad", I don't care if you are delusional, you don't call someone else "Dad". His first name is Harry….Oh shit."

AN: Did I make up for the crappy chappie yet?

AKA : Am I forgiven?


	19. Chapter 19

_Norse Gods and Rose_

_***_

_Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any sort of money by writing this piece of fan fiction. I wish that I could claim the characters … Well, Loki I can claim and Raiden but if it ain't Elite, it AIN'T Mine._

_***_

_AN : To TokiMirage - sorry no slash but no Ginny either! It's a compromise, alright? Besides, I can't help but think that Harry might have some sort of Oedipus complex if he was with Ginny. Tell me, am I the only one who thinks that?_

_To everyone else - I repeat - if you have any questions about the ELITE not already answered ask me in a REVIEW and I will ANSWER. _

_***_

Harry was still fuming as he apparated halfway through the secret tunnel that went from Hogsmede to Hogwarts. He practically snarled as he leapt out from behind the one-eyed witch and glared at Malfoy who dared to send a hex his way halfway to the Tower.

Fortunately, the fat lady was wise enough to allow him in as soon as she saw him at the end of the hallway. She knew what an angry teenager could do when provoked.

Hermione smiled as she saw him enter the tower, he'd been gone most of the morning saying some silly excuse that she hadn't believed in a second, but it quickly faded when she saw how infuriated he was. She didn't even bother to ask him for help with the Arithmacy homework that she had been struggling through but knew that he had finished.

Harry threw himself down on his bed and buried his head into the pillow. 'Loki just doesn't get it! I was there! I saw him rise!' he screamed in his mind.

The last thing he wanted to do now was to explain to Hermione where he had been all morning but at the moment… he just wanted to get away.

Firmly decided, he went back out of the tower and then proceeded to lose any followers through the tunnels of Hogwarts before he went down to a corner he'd found his second year when he'd been chased by Mrs. Norris. The alcove was hidden by parsel-magic and as such only those who spoke the language of the snakes could pass through it.

He sat down and gripped his head just as Salazar Slytherin came into one of the few portraits of him ever made.

"Heir, what is wrong?"

Harry looked up and glared at the portrait promising instant cremation if the portrait spoke again._ "__Nothing_." he snarled in parsel-tongue.

"Of course, then why did you find an area that is perhaps the only place in this entire castle where you and only you are able to get into? Where you are stuck getting advice from a thousand year old portrait who is simply asking you what has been the match to your current wildfire?"

Harry sighed, "I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

Harry looked up at the portrait of the man who was the figurehead for everything dark on the planet. "I'm just so…"

"Angry? Heir, it is more than alright for you to become angry every once in a while."

"But this time it's different."

"How is it different?"

"Because, I saw him going through everything that I went through. I don't want him to have to carry the burden of what I used to carry."

"It seems as though you have found a friend within your hardships."

"Perhaps. How can I do any of this?"

"Heir, you are not of this world - literally and as such you need to find those you can confide in. Friends help where allies fail."

Harry looked at him, "You're oddly wise for someone who tried to kill the world's muggle born witches and wizards."

"I didn't try to kill them."

"What?"

"History is written by the victor, young heir. Remember that. Now, go!"

* * *

ROSE'S POINT OF VIEW

Rose ducked her head out of the fireplace just as she heard Uncle Sirius yelling at Gryff and someone named Loki. She frowned before she turned to her brothers.

"Well?"

"He's busy and is not to be disturbed at the present moment." she said.

James and Sirius groaned, "But we need his help NOW!"

"Tough. Luck. You know what happens when you disturb him."

"Purple hair…"

"Green hair…"

"Silver and green eyes!" both boys finished with a shudder and took off, leaving Rose to mull over what she had just heard.

'What even is a Loki?" she wondered as she went to the library and to a large dictionary.

**Lo·ki **

**[lokee]**

**n **

**evil Norse god: in Norse mythology, **

**a handsome giant god who was the **

**embodiment of mischief or evil **

"Alright, so he's in communication with a god?" she wondered before she frowned, she needed to find Harry.

She closed the dictionary and frowned, knowing that she needed to confront him about what she had overheard.

She went to the common room only to see Harry storm past her a few moments later. She tried to follow him but that had only led to her getting lost until her wanderings led her to the Hufflepuff common room and from there to Gryffindor Tower.

She still wanted to talk to him.

She was going to get her answers.

* * *

'Does Cedric even know that they use his name for their own glory?' Harry thought as he looked at the Hufflepuffs who sat along the table obviously still basking in Cedric's glow. He honestly doubted it, Re'em hadn't existed in his world for obvious reasons and now he was finding out just how people were abusing that existence.

He passed Justin Flinch-Fletchey and mentally shook his head. Things were going from bad to worse.

In his thoughts he quoted Napoleon, 'Glory is fleeting, obscurity is forever.'

He walked around, seeing Hermione doing her homework for Ancient Runes and decided to leave her in peace considering she looked half-mad - as though she would bite his head off if he interrupted her.

It probably hadn't helped when he disappeared this morning to go with Loki to see Re'em but he couldn't - and probably wouldn't - have changed that for the world. Meeting with Re'em…

Sighing, and knowing what he needed to do, Harry got out a bit of parchment and a self-inking quill.

_Re'em,_

_I wanted to apologize for my actions. It was inexcusable. Forgive me,_

_Trick_

He knew Cedric would probably recognize any owl he used from the school so he used a handy spell that basically apparated the parchment to Re'em's location. Plus, it couldn't be traced.

* * *

Re'em sighed as Shadow put him through his paces - again. It wasn't so bad, but it was more along the lines of Shadow punishing him for everything Trick put his trainer through. Although, on the plus side, he was scheduled to meet with Swan tomorrow. Apparently, all it took was a pissed off Journeyman with a grudge the size of Atlantis for them to get their butts moving.

"Re'em!" a young probationer (and child of some Magnus) named Redella yelled as she ran over with a folded and sealed piece of parchment. "You've got a letter!"

Cedric frowned, not even his Dad and Step-Mother knew where he was. "From who?"

"I'm not allowed to open mail that's been transported. I'm only allowed to deliver." she said somewhat flippantly, although she often did it so she had the excuse to swing her black plaited pigtails. She really fit her code name. She looked like an elf or a sprite with her heart shaped face, peaches and cream complexion, and big grey eyes.

She gave him the letter before bounding off with the other letter she carried.

He shrugged at her behavior and then opened the letter.

Sighing, he got out a piece of parchment and a muggle disposable fountain pen - they were easier to come by where he was - and jotted down a quick reply.

_Trick,_

_It's not your fault. There really isn't anything to apologize for. I actually wanted to thank you. My first session with Swan is tomorrow. _

_Oh, and I wanted to ask you if you knew of any tips. I saw how you fought, and seeing as how you looked like you were completely out of control when in reality you were probably in more control than I've been for a while. _

_Thank you. _

_Re'em_

* * *

Harry looked out at the lake as he watched Pippi and Golden-Eye train from the shadows. Pippi had gone through two sessions with him before she flat out refused to attend any longer. She said she would rather train twice as hard at night than go through one more of Gryffin's training session. She had yet to demand the name of his mentor as neither she nor Golden-Eye were willing to offer their mentor's names. Plus, she doubted that her mentor would approve of her letting someone she thought to be a civilian know about their world. She didn't have that kind of rank yet.

Harry sighed, things hadn't been this difficult in his own dimension. But, then again, he hadn't had to go through half of what he had to go through here.

He grinned as he thought he was finally rid of the prophecy and then shuddered when he thought that he might be stuck with another prophecy on his back here. Hell, he _was_ Harry Potter.

'They're probably calling me "the Man who Saved our sorry arses".' he thought mentally chuckling, but thinking as to how they would probably make a bigger deal about him disappearing after killing Voldie than about the fact that he had actually gotten rid of Voldie.

* * *

AN: Should he be bound by Prophecy yet again?

Should Ron get his nose broken?

Should Rose be a bold Gryffindor or a Sly Slytherin about this?

I leave this to you, the readers, it is in your hands. The fate of the prophecy and Ron's nose. Sounds like a bad joke, doesn't it?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 re-do

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Original Characters and the Elite. Everything else is owned by JK Rowling and the publishing companies. So the Canon stuff… isn't mine. Hogwarts… isn't mine. Everything you recognize from the books… isn't mine.

Complicated Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**-20-**

Rose Lupine Potter was nothing bit impatient, especially considering that Harry hardly ever went to his usual places anymore. He seemed to be avoiding everyone and she wanted answers.

Hermione and Luna notices his behavior as well, although Luna was more content with his actions. She could see the conflict that raged beneath the surface and knew that he would only come back to them when he had everything under control. It was almost as though she knew something that Hermione didn't - a fact that annoyed that intelligent Gryffindor to no end.

Raiden was at his wit's end trying to find this so called "Trick". He got his lead when Shark mentioned that the Journeyman quite possible would have killed him had Loki not intervened, pulling rank and apparating the two of them out of there.

If that wasn't bad enough, Loki began reporting to Ara - an Augustus Magnus in Normandy. If that hadn't sent up red flags, he didn't know what would.

***

Before either of them knew it, January was finished and February was rolling around.

Harry had joined Luna at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast and was discussing Nargles when Ron asked Hermione to Hogsmede for Valentine's Day.

He'd NEVER seen Hermione so pink in the face before - but his face went pale when Luna leaned over and whispered in his ear:

"_Gin- Gin would have loved to see this, wouldn't she?"_

Gin - Gin was the nickname of his girlfriend for a year - Ginerva Weasley. Even after they broke it off, the two had still remained good enough friends that he had asked her opinion about Gwen.

It was then that he realized that Luna KNEW.

'Loki is going to laugh.' he thought as he shook his head as Ron got up the courage to lean over and give Hermione a peck on the cheek - bringing back the pink blush that had occupied her face moments before.

"I told you so." Loki said a week later, the two of them were barely on speaking terms but when Harry told him what was going on - he knew that it was his duty to help his student. Especially when Gryffin had been in the right from the get - go, not that his behavior was right but his views were. At least they were no longer having supervised visits with Grim - it made the both of them feel like children.

"How did I know you were going to say something like that?" Harry asked as he swung the stainless steel practice sword at St. Joan's, Re'em had been able to greet them briefly before the two of them began practicing and Shadow Shark had commandeered his student and returned him to his training.

"You know my counterpart." Loki replied as he parried one of Gryffin's swings.

"Besides that." he grunted as their blades met with a CLANG.

"Then you have become more observant than what I give you credit for."

"Perhaps," he replied, jumping as Loki did a low leg sweep. "But I've been meaning to ask…"

"What?" he asked in return as they both turned, swiveled and their blades met in front of their chests.

"When was the last time you reported to Raiden?" he asked as their blades hit the sides of their necks in a "dead" symbol, a tie - however brief.

"It's been a few weeks, I have been here reporting to Ara. It is not as though Raiden's name has become Ymir - why?" he asked as they took a few steps back, crouching down, preparing to strike at a moment's notice. Then Loki made the first move and leaped at Gryffin, Gryffin ended up leaping gracefully to the side while parrying the strike.

"He will become suspicious." he said, knowing that he needed to tell his mentor but at the same time he was frightened of how Loki would react to what he was going to have to reveal.

"And you have experience with either Raiden's paranoia?"

Harry nodded, as they exchanged a few quick strikes, going left and right - but not overpowering blows. "It's… er… how…"

"Yes?"

"It's how he found out my relatives beat me." he said, recalling how the abuse began. Vernon had started out by knocking him upside the head, but over the years the abuse Vernon inflicted escalated. He was careful to never draw blood and only hit him on his back and chest - Harry was careful to never take off his undershirt, not matter how hot it got, until the bruising healed. The first, and only, time Vernon drew blood from his nephew's back was the night the Dementors came to Little Whinging. Everyone had been scared and Vernon used that fear as a reason to beat his nephew. No matter that it hadn't been his fault and that if Harry had not used the Patronus Charm DUDLEY would have been dead.

When he used the portkey the next night, he'd barely been able to stand. Raiden had been, well, furious. He brought up charges against Vernon Dursley, anything he could think of once Vernon said something he really shouldn't have - _that FREAK deserved what he got!_ Raiden made sure that Dudley received counseling for, well… as far as he knew Dudley had still been in counseling up to the Final Battle.

"They what!"

"Beat me, yeah." he said as he went on the offensive and when Loki realized that the both of them had things to work through, from the past and present.

It wasn't until they were both covered with sweat and a layer of dust from the soft red dirt that covered the practice yard that they finally calmed down.

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking about telling them who I am." he said as they went over to the sidelines where an outdoor water faucet and basin stood next to a bench. Loki sat on the bench while Gryffin drank a few big mouthfuls of water.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah… maybe… I don't know. I mean, I'd love it if they knew but to tell them about where I'm from…"

"You don't think they will understand?"

"Not really," he said as he sat down next to Loki on the bench. "I mean, I'd love it if they knew about me but -"

"It's understandable. You've never known your family and then one day you're thrown into a place where everyone and everything is different."

"If they had only lived for five more years…"

"Four children would have been orphaned, not merely one." he said calmly but in a way that comforted Harry as he knew the way that Loki talked.

"We might have been separated."

"Perhaps, but the blood protection does work better when you are around people who genuinely care for you."

"Instead of barely tolerating." Harry said thinking of his Aunt Petunia Evans-Dursley, the woman had loathed him for becoming something and being something that she could not. Thanks to the Slytherin line's problem of being squibs, and when that was coupled in with the last Gryffindor descendant - Sophia Evans nee Gryffin who married a ½ squib ½ Wiccan by the name of John Evans…well, Petunia had a 50-50 chance of being a squib as being a witch. They both knew it and Petunia resented her sister - and like Snape resented him for his father, Petunia resented him for his mother. Unlike Snape, Petunia never got over it.

They sat on the bench at the edge of the practice field (an area the size of two football fields *) watching Ula and Rhea training with staffs and in the far south east corner (they sat near the northwest corner) they could see a group of Students of varying races, nationalities and ages - who evidentially had more relaxed mentors than Gryffin did as they were lounging around, talking and laughing.

"She does have the potential." Loki said suddenly a moment later.

"Who?"

"Young Rose." he elaborated as he turned his shoulder length black wavy haired head towards his student.

"You really think so sir?" he asked as he looked at Loki for any sign of false intentions. He saw none.

Loki nodded, "Yes, I would not lie to you about something of such a serious nature."

"Thank you sir." he replied as the Students across the field began laughing loudly and they turned to glance over at them and then Loki apparated over to them, said something very softly to the students - who then shut their mouths and walked off the practice field and went over to one of the sound proof gazebos where it looked as though they started talking and laughing loudly all over again. This time, however, they were silent thanks to the wards that surrounded the gazebos.

When he returned, Gryffin was all but too eager to re-start their conversation.

"Ardeth, I don't know who I am anymore. Ever since I found out that I am a wizard… I've been trying to go back to just being me."

"And now you have that chance, you are frightened of it. You are in an unknown situation with an unknown amount of directives and without remembering who you were before magic came into your life you are not able to become that which you once were."

"A little."

"Tell Rose."

"What?"

"Everything, tell her."

"Do you really think I should, sir?"

"It's for the best, you need someone you can talk to who is closer to your age. Even Raven had someone - he called her Tigress." he said as he pulled out something that was wither an anklet or a bracelet out of the inner pocket of his zipped up dragon hide vest after he unzipped it. He passed it to Gryffin.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked as he looked at the golden chain, he could feel the heavy enchantments on it.

"She will not betray you. Giver her the opportunity to prove it."

Harry nodded, "Should I tell Raven you say hello?" he asked innocently.

Loki glared at him.

"What?"

"You do and I won't have to worry about Raven. I'll give you to Ares - wrapped."

-O-

Harry cursed his luck when he spent the next two hours (after returning to Hogwarts) searching for Rose. He finally found her as she entered the Gryffindor Common Room with Kevin Blakely - another first year who had red hair and brown eyes.

"Harry!" she said smiling when she saw him, the two of them had a better relationship than she had with her brothers.

"Hey Rose, can we go somewhere to talk?"

Rose nodded, "Sure! I'll meet up with you later Kevin."

Kevin nodded as the two of them walked out of Gryffindor Tower and went to an unused tower that everyone seemed to know about but not how to get up to as they couldn't find the entrance. Apparently, Harry had found it.

"What's going on?" she asked as they stepped out onto the flat stoned roof.

Harry got out the anklet. "Put this on."

"Why?" she asked as he looked at him suspiciously.

"Put it on and I'll be able to tell you what you want to know."

"Is this about Loki?"

"You know about Loki?"

"I heard the name once." she said easily. "The night of Jamie and Siri's birthday."

Harry frowned, "Just how much of an age difference is there between the lot of you?"

"Ten months, apparently I was a surprise for Mum and Dad."

Harry nodded his understanding, "So the twins are thirteen then. When was your birthday?"

"Friday October thirteenth." she said as she took the anklet and frowned, "Hey!"

"Sorry, but you do need to put it on before I tell you anything."

She glared at him, "Fine." she said as she put it on and then returned to glaring at him, "Now what?"

They went over to the battlements and Harry leaned against one of them. "Rose, what I'm about to tell you, I have only told to two others."

"What?"

"I…"

"What? You can tell me. It isn't as though you're a spy or something."

"Not quite."

Rose was dumbstruck, "What?"

"I'm not a spy but I'm close enough."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm a member of the ICW."

"The International Confederation of Wizards?"

"Yes. I'm an Elite." he said as he waved his wand, banished the three centimeters of snow, conjured a couple of Adirondack chairs and a fire pit - filled with bluebell flames. "Sit."

Once they were seated and sufficiently warmed, Harry proceeded to tell Rose everything.

"So," Rose said nearly and hour later. "You're a member of the Elite and you've lied to my entire family?"

"It's not like that!"

"That's a laugh! You take advantage that my mum won't do a mind sweep and then you-"

"It's not like that!"

"Oh really!"

"No!" he said as he jumped to his feet and stalked over to the battlements, coming back when Rose began to speak again.

"Then what? You claim you don't, nor have you ever, take advantage of my family. Give me one good reason why I should believe you!"

"Because I would never betray my parents!" he yelled from the top of Eagle Tower, quite angrily.

"What?"

Harry sighed as he closed his eyes, "I would never betray my parents."

"You're Harry?"

"Not exactly."

"What? I don't understand."

"I'm not your brother. In a way I am but I still… it's not as though…"

"Tell me." she insisted.

"My name, my real name, is Harry James Potter. I was born to Lily and James Potter on July 31st of 1980. They were members of the Order of the Phoenix when they went into hiding, protected by the secret keeper - a friend named Peter Pettigrew."

"I know that."

"He betrayed them on October 31st 1981."

Rose frowned as he sat down heavily in the other chair, "Harry wasn't killed until November."

"Voldemort came to Godric's Hollow. Dad told Mum to take me and run."

Rose froze, realizing just what he was saying.

"Voldemort killed my dad, then my mum and he tried to kill me."

"How?"

"My mother, she sacrificed herself for me. I was sent to her family."

"Aunt Petunia." she said with a little disgust - she'd met the woman after all.

"Yeah, well, for the next ten years or so I remained in blissful ignorance until I received my Hogwarts letter via Rubes Hag rid who told me about how I was The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"Huh?"

"You're looking at the only person to survive the killing curse, twice - if you want to get technical."

"How did you end up here?"

"Dunno, the last thing I remember was blowing Tom Riddle's soul to the underworld and then apparating to a safe house."

"What?"

"It was during the Final Battle that he was finally stopped."

"Final Battle? How old were you?"

"17, almost 18."

"And then you came here?"

"Yes."

"And you were de-aged."

"Yes."

"That sucks."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you grow up without mum and dad, without siblings, destroyed HIM and then you come here and you're 15 again, everything is different, HE is still around… that sucks."

Harry shrugged, "I never really thought about it. I mean, your parents are great but I've had better luck thinking that they were just people who looked like my parents but aren't."

"Familiar strangers."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why haven't you told anyone?"

"I didn't think I should."

"Huh?"

"Look at it from my side - I had (and I still don't have) no idea when I might go back. I thought that if I kept to myself then I wouldn't hurt so much when I went back home. I was wrong."

"What?"

"Knowing what could have been hurts more than never knowing."

"So, if you're my brother…"

"Rose."

"In a way you are." she defended. "Do you have any embarrassing stories?"

Harry grinned, "Come here sis." he said and hugged her, relishing in the simple thing that he had been denied for his entire life.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to tell Mum and Dad?"

Harry shrugged as they stood, "I dunno, I had a hard enough time telling you."

"What if I tell them?"

"Rose, wait for me to get used to you knowing. I nearly had a heart attack telling you."

"Easter, or I will." she vowed.

Harry gained a pained look on his face, he didn't know if he was ready for this. True, he was glad that Rose knew but he was also weary how Lily and James might react to his story - and to his life. There were a lot to things he did when he didn't have parents to approve. His life, his underage drinking, underage… well, everything.

"Besides, maybe…"

"What?"

"What if you're here to kill Voldemort for my world?"

* * *

* - it doesn't matter which football you know. They both work for this instance.

* * *

You should know the drill by now.

Please Review!

Let me know if you like the re-do. Trust me, you will be able to tell a difference in the upcoming chapters. I just had to tweak a couple of things for this chapter.

It shouldn't be long (maybe 3 weeks MAX) before I update again.

BYE!

Rae


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21/26 re-do

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but MY Original Characters (Loki and Raiden for example) and the Elite. Everything else is owned by JK Rowling and the publishing companies. So the Canon stuff… isn't mine. Hogwarts… isn't mine. Everything you recognize from the books… isn't mine.

Complicated Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Oh, sorry if this is a little later than I said - I never knew how hard typing was until I broke a finger. My typing speed has been cut in half.

21

Harry ran around the lake, for the last week he'd done everything on autopilot - while he thought long and hard about what Rose had thought of his existence in this world/reality.

He didn't want to have to fight again, he was done being a soldier. But what he wanted and what was right were two very different things - especially now.

'Must I fight?' he asked himself as the rain started to pour down. He remembered something Imhotep told him before the final battle: to know what is to come is dangerous, to be the one who knows is to be of even more consequence.

Funny how he had never thought about what the Augustus Magnus had said until now.

'If I fight, I might be able to save more lives than if I do not.' he thought as the faces of Lily and James, Siri and Jamie, Rose, Ares, Leo, Lexie and even Sirius's wife Peyton went through his head.

There really weren't any options for him to choose.

'I have to fight.' he decided before he went inside, not before hitting himself with a few drying charms to make sure that he didn't get detention with Filch and went to Gryffindor Tower. He found Hermione only just starting on the essay that was due in a few days for Arithmacy.

He mentally grinned, one of the few perks of not being a prefect was more than evident right now. He actually had the time to do his homework. In fact, he only had the last paragraph of his eleven paragraphed essay to complete. Not that he would ever tell Hermione that he had TWO more paragraphs than what she had outlined for her own essay.

He went upstairs and got his book bag and sat across from Hermione and finished his essay before Hermione even noticed that he was sitting across from her.

She jumped when she saw him sitting across from her, putting away his essay in the manila folder he'd written in his precise writing : ARITHMACY MW 9:00 AM - 11:00 AM ~ 5TH YEAR.

"Harry!" she exclaimed as he got out a fresh sheet of parchment and his Defense outline for the lecture the day before. He made an outline for the lecture notes so he could easily find facts - separating them by the pages of notes he had.

"Hermione." he said grinning as he continued to write his outline for the first page of his notes.

"Are you finished with the essay?" she asked, glancing at her own ½ completed one.

"I finished it about … 15 minutes ago." he said as he looked at his watch.

Hermione shook her head.

"I did most of it while you and Weasley were doing your rounds last night." he said, hiding his own gratitude that he had not gone back far enough for him to have made enough of an impression with the teachers that he would have been a prefect.

"And you probably worked on it the night before too." she grumbled, thinking about how the 6th year Gryffindor Prefects had been in detention (Kael Bishop was in detention with Professor Sinastra and Mae Morrigan was with Professor McGonagall) and the 5th year prefects were stuck with the short end of the stick. "And his name is Ronald."

"Fine _Ronald_." he conceded. "I thought that you couldn't stand that… Ronald."

She sighed, "Everyone deserves a chance."

"He _punched_ me Hermione." he said, trying to get his point across. He didn't want her to get hurt and if Ron hurt her - he didn't want her to get anywhere near Ronald.

"He will have one chance. And to be fair, you got in the way."

Harry shook his head, "You sound like Gwen."

"Who?"

"Gwen… my… well, she was my girlfriend. Over the summer we were separated, I don't even know if she is alive." he admitted. He was hoping that Gwen had lived through the final battle - and that she hadn't given up on him.

"How long were you together?"

"A few years, why?" he asked as he looked at her curiously.

"Do I need to do anything…. I really want him to like me." she said hesitantly.

Harry grinned, "Gwen… what made her beautiful … she didn't try."

Hermione frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well there was this time in the spring… we got caught in the rain. She was soaked to the bone and I looked at her and said beautiful. She called me mad." he said grinning.

"Were you?" Hermione asked/ teased.

"Maybe, but I always thought that she could rival a Veela with her beauty."

"Maybe you are mad." she mused. "What was she like?"

"She had beautiful wide hazel eyes and brown hair - like chocolate."

"Was she tall?"

"When we first met she was a bit taller than me but eventually I got a growth spurt." he said, recalling the woman he wanted to marry. The two had met in their fourth year when Gwen visited from Beauxbatons as a guest. She ended up asking him to the Yule Ball. He could still remember stepping on her toes as she taught him to dance.

Since then, they'd met up in London every summer and sent letters back and forth continuously. That is, until Gwen managed to locate two enchanted mirrors - similar to his Dad's and Sirius's mirrors.

His Hermione had found out about their secret romance after she caught him talking in French to someone through a mirror. Considering who she was and the small fact that he had enough guilt about keeping his Elite Status secret.

"Did you love her?"

"I still do." he said honestly.

Hermione smiled as Fred and George came up behind them and clamped a hand down on either of his shoulders.

"Hello."

"Hermione."

"Mind if-"

"We borrow-"

"Him?"

Hermione looked at Harry critically, "Well… alright."

They smiled.

"Our thanks."

"O, fair prefect."

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Harry asked as he looked between the two of them.

"Or course you don't." they said grinning in such a way that made him nervous.

Harry sighed, I suppose I'll see you later." he said as he stood and followed the Weasley Twins out of Gryffindor Tower.

The twins led the way to as passageway that Harry hadn't thought of using as the passage had collapsed during his 2nd year.

"What's going on you two?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall of the passage.

"Who said that-"

"Something was going on?"

Harry glared at the two of them.

They stared in return.

"Well?"

Harry waited another minute or so of the forced silence. "What do you want?"

"Who said-"

"We wanted anything?"

"Because the two of you drug me in here."

Fred nodded, "He has a point brother-mine."

George nodded, "We got this letter to give to you."

Harry opened the letter's address.

To: Harry JG

c/o F&G

He opened it.

Gryff,

We need to talk

Sirius

Harry sighed, "Great."

"Good news?"

"Or the other kind?"

"Definitely the other kind, I need to leave."

"Is that a request for trouble?"

Harry shrugged, "You tell me. What other reason would an Unspeakable want to talk to me?"

"Good point."

"A very good point."

***

The next day he told Hermione that Sirius had all but ordered that they talk. She said she'd cover for him - but he owed her one.

*

The Unspeakable in question was in his study reading about an alternate to Dementor guards that the Singapore Council of Magic had come up with. It was an interesting report about how they used wards and anti-magic cuffs to keep dangerous wizards under control. It also prevented convicts from becoming even more dangerous when they did loose their sanity (and many of them did).

He was reading the transcript when the wards warned him of an unknown incoming Apparator - he fired of a curse even before the figure fully developed in front of him before realizing that it was… "Gryff! Damn, are you alright?"

"W-what w-was the l-l-letter about-t-t?" he asked through violent shivers while Sirius led him over to the blazing fire. Harry knew the curse Sirius used on him, of it anyway. If left untreated he would freeze to death. He knew that only a specialized potion could cure him completely and neutralize the curse but he also knew how to treat it.

"Huh?" Sirius asked as he conjured a thick wool blanket and threw it over Harry's shoulders. "Oh, we need to talk Gryff."

Harry nodded his agreement and drew the blanket around himself, the curse put a Scottish Winter to shame. "C-C-Cold."

"Yeah, er, sorry."

"W-W-What… t-t-talk." Harry demanded.

Sirius sighed, "Fine but tell me if I'm wrong. You were born Harry James Potter."

Harry stopped trying to warm his arms.

"You are, aren't you?" Sirius asked as he conjured a chair across from Harry, an impressive show of transfiguration as it was soft and even went with his décor - although that might have been his wife's influence.

Harry didn't speak, and instead warmed his hands in the heat of the flames.

"Merlin and Morgana! I thought that-" Sirius said as he looked at him in amazement.

"Sirius. I'm not your godson. I know what you're thinking and I'm not him." he said, not wanting to hurt the man but knew that if he didn't then the man would think something that wasn't true.

"What?" Sirius asked, frowning. "I don't get it. How can you be Harry James Potter and not be my godson?"

Harry sighed, "Padfoot, old boy. I've got a story even you might not believe."

Sirius grinned, "You know about the Marauders?"

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Sirius grinned, he was still confused but he had a feeling that Gryff was going to explain so he wasn't worrying - much. "So?"

"My name is Harry James Potter. I was born to Lily and James Potter on July 31st at 11:59 PM and on October 31st 1981 they were murdered by Lord Voldemort upon the betrayal of their secret keeper Peter Pettigrew." he said as he closed his eyes.

Sirius paled, he couldn't imagine a world where Lily and James had died. He knew of the existence of alternate worlds but until now he thought they were merely myth or legend. "How can I know that you're telling the truth?"

Harry shrugged, "If we had another person I could swear it."

"Or you could tell me something that only my godson would know."

Harry paused, he was slowly getting feeling back into his numb limbs. "You never married Peyton Sawyer in my world. You never even knew that she was pregnant because you sent her back to her home in New Orleans shortly after I was born. You did it for both of your protection, never realizing that you would never get to see your daughter born. You never knew that she existed until I was twelve and she was eleven."

Sirius frowned, he remembered the birth of his daughter - his ears were still ringing from Peyton's screams promising castration. But he wouldn't have missed it for the world. "How?"

"After Peter's betrayal, you went after the rat to avenge Dad and Mum."

"Avenge?" Sirius asked, thinking that he might know where this was going. He was pretty fool hardy in those days. If James hadn't needed his best friend - he knew that he would have gone after Peter with a wooden spoon, and a smile

"Peter framed you for his murder and the murder of sixteen muggles. You spent ten years in Azkaban before the ICW pardoned you."

"Tell me something useful." Sirius said, not wanting to think what would have happened to him - especially innocent - during ten years in Azkaban.

Harry frowned, thinking hard even as he drew the blanket closer around himself - darn curse. "Did something embarrassing happen to you when you were fifteen?"

Sirius's eyes narrowed, oh yeah he knew what Gryff was talking about. "If the Other ME told you about that -"

"That you got so drunk you French-ed Francesca Brown nee Black, the temporary Muggle Studies TA?" he said/asked grinning. "Afterwards, she got out her wand and told you that if you told ANYONE she would-"

"OK! Okay! You know! You're honest!"

Harry smirked, "But I didn't finish! She said she would - mmph!" he said, trying to speak even though Sirius clapped a hand over his mouth.

"If YOU finish, I'll do to you what she said she would do to me." Sirius threatened.

Harry glared, but nodded and Sirius withdrew his hand.

He (Sirius) helped Harry to warm up over the next few minutes and gave him a big mug of coffee, it was all they had in the house until Sirius went shopping after work later in the week.

"So, er, who all knows?" Sirius asked Harry, who looked like he was actually enjoying the coffee.

"Besides a Seer and an Elite?"

"Alright."

"Rose."

"Right… wait, Rose!"

Harry nodded sheepishly.

"How?"

"She heard me say the name Loki and figured enough about it that she confronted me I had to tell her to avoid her from spilling my beans to Lily and James."

"And Loki?"

"Loki just _knew_."

"What?"

"He walked right up to me, as calm as you please and said: 'You're a long way from home aren't you?' I don't know who was more surprised, me or him." he scoffed as he took a sip of the coffee - it was good, not too bitter.

"I bet, so what happened to your godfather?" he asked gently. He could see the anxiousness and apprehension that Harry attempted to hide - unsuccessfully from someone who'd been trained in interrogation techniques.

Harry closed his eyes as he pictured Bellatrix knocking him into the veil, how he almost followed his godfather. Had Remus not been there to hold him back… he didn't want to think about it.

"He died."

"How?"

"I was fifteen and Bellatrix Lestrange and a few other DE's - ICL trapped myself and a small group in the Department of Mysteries.

"The False Lord Voldemort found a way to manipulate my mind. Sending visions of false truths - torturing me. Until I went." he said softly before his voice rose. "I disobeyed a _direct ORDER_."

Sirius remained silent, sometimes people just needed to talk - he seemed to be Harry's confidant.

"I went out to an unknown and in and unknown situation! Bellatrix Lestrange might have killed him but I led him there!" he snarled, his voice filled with self-hatred that he thought he'd gotten over years ago. Maybe it was being around his godfather's counterpart that brought about the guilt he had in himself.

They sat in silence, Sirius broke it.

"What did you mean, 'I was fifteen'?" he asked frowning.

"Not what I mean. How old were you?"

"I was a month away from 18 when Voldemort fell."

"You've already lived through this war." Sirius realized.

"Yes sir, and I'll fight this one too."

"Fight?! You think you'll be here long?" Sirius asked.

"I was brought not only to another dimension but taken to the point that the war was still smoldering. Maybe -"

"What?"

"Maybe I'm here to help."

"What?"

"It'd make sense, wouldn't it?"

"I'm getting lost."

"Alright, look at it from my side, I showed up here and I was unconscious-"

"Exhausted." Sirius corrected.

Harry sighed, saying Unconscious was a lot better than admitting to himself that he was exhausted when he'd shown up here but … "Fine. I was exhausted. When I woke up, I kept waiting to wake up again."

"Meaning?"

"Until I finally got the theory that I'll go back the same date that I'm from…"

"You've spent the last six months waiting to go back, not participating in a war you've already fought, only to realize that you won't go back to your own world for another… two years?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Sirius let out a breath, "Merlin."

Harry nodded his agreement as he drank the rest of his coffee.

"What about the Elite?"

"Everything I told you about them is true. We officially did not get involved until my 7th year."

"And you're going through Hogwarts again? I bet you barely have to study!"

"I was Head Boy for a reason."

"Head Boy! I can't wait for you to tell Lily!"

"What? No!" he exclaimed paling as he thought about telling his "parents".

Sirius saw the look on his face, "Fine, but Rose… she set a deadline, didn't she?"

"Easter."

"Good luck with that."

Harry nodded, "Is it wrong of me to say that I'm a… bit apprehensive about telling them?"

"No, but I would be worried more if you weren't."

"Yeah." he said as he ran a hand through his short hair - for now. "So, from your side, who else knows?"

"Remus _would_, if he had more contact with you. Fortunately for you, he owns that Muggle bookstore in Devonshire."

He couldn't help but scoff when Remus was mentioned.

"What?"

"Does he still undergo Moon-induced transformations?"

"Yeah."

"He hasn't embraced his inner wolf yet then."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Yeah, it happened in my world. There was a battle about six months before the Battle of Riddle Manor."

"And?"

"Rodolfus thought he should kill his niece."

"Then what?"

"All Moony had to know was that someone was trying to kill his mate. Remy became one with his inner wolf almost instantaneous."

"And?"

"Now it's like he's an Animagus."

"Really?"

"It can't be forced." he warned Sirius, seeing the conspiring look on the Animagus's face.

"But Remy is already married to Nymphie."

"Sirius-"

"Oh Fine! Spoilsport."

Harry shook his head, "Whatever. I need to get back to Hogsmede. Hermione can only cover for me for so long."

"Hogsmede? Not Hogwarts?"

"I need to see a man about a goat."

AN

And we're caught up on this end. I'm going to focus on the flashbacks for a bit. I want to get the first chapter out - at least.

Guess what I mean about the last line of this chapter and I'll see what I can do about my speed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but MY Original Characters (Loki and Raiden for example) and the Elite. Everything else is owned by JK Rowling and the publishing companies. So the Canon stuff… isn't mine. Hogwarts… isn't mine. Everything you recognize from the books… isn't mine.

Complicated Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

CHAPTER NEXT

Hogsmede really hadn't changed that all that much between the two universes. Children still played in the streets - each one more aware of the Conflict than the adults in their lives gave them credit for - and parents still looked on with contentment - as though they knew there wouldn't be many days like this in the future, and they were right.

'I wonder if the ICW will actually declare the Voldemort conflict as an actual War in this world.' he wondered, thinking about how the ICW had refused to turn the Conflict into a war in his home dimension. According to Vesper, one of the more formidable assassins in the Elite, the Council of the Elite had met with Defense Mugwump Michel Vasiliev and urged him not to declare it a war as it would only further validate Voldemort's actions.

He shrugged, knowing that if they did declare war it would mean all-out Civil War among the World's some 12,000,000 witches and wizards - not including the magical entities that could (and would) become involved.

* * *

**~Elite~**

The Hog's Head really hadn't changed all that much between the two dimensions wither. It still looked as though Aberforth wasn't the greatest of Wizards but Harry had fond memories of playing pool against the old man over a couple of bottles of Corona Extra.

It was through Aberforth that he'd learned about Ariana and the Deathly Hollows.

He hadn't dared to enter the place until his third year when Loki told him about Hermes - and how the man was a good listener. He'd disguised himself and went to the Hog's Head when he'd just wanted to get away from Ron and Hermione. The two had been overbearing that year, what with Sirius Black's "escape" from Azkaban - never mind that he'd already been quietly pardoned by the ICW. So when he had the chance to get away from Hermione's constant watch and Ron's protective nature… He'd gotten angry and let Severus Snape know just whose temper he'd gotten from his parents - his mother's.

He'd stormed off and a couple of passageways later he was in Hogsmede looking like an older version of his Trick persona.

Aberforth (who later insisted on being called Abe) taught him to play pool and shoot darts. He'd only managed to get away from his friends for a couple of hours every other week but the old man hadn't said a word. He didn't even when Albus came into the Hog's Head on a Sunday morning when he was 17 after the two had spent the night drinking a few cases of ale. When Albus came in, demanding to know if his younger brother knew the location of the Head Boy…. It quickly turned into a shouting match until Harry came downstairs. He'd taken a hangover potion and looked genuinely surprised when two spells hit him in the chest, two spells that were not meant to be combined. Separate, the two spells were like a sharp slap to the face - but together…. Together they had the power to break a few ribs - one of which pierced his lung.

You've never seen both Dumbledores work together so quickly - ever. Harry'd been fighting for breath as his lung deflated and blood began to come up his windpipe only to gasp out to Albus - _I just wanted to do something normal_ - a sentence that would haunt Albus even as Remus and Tonks came to watch over their nephew.

'Good Times.' he thought as he walked into the bar.

* * *

ELITE

Aberforth Dumbledore, Aka Hermes, watched as the young man with ash blonde hair, of medium build and a little taller than average height and hazel eyes, wearing brown clothing, came in and sat down on a bar stool away from the witch with the balaclava. He knew the lad's type - fresh out of school, thinking they can changed the world, until they get hit with a hard dose of reality.

"What can I do for ye?" he asked as he hit his mugs with a high-powered cleaning charm. Not many knew it but Aberforth's dirty dishtowel and dirty mug act was just that - an act. Plus, it warned away Hogwarts students from staying for very long.

"I heard you have rooms to rent?" Harry asked in a despondent tone.

"Get kicked out?"

"Don't even know what I did wrong either." he sighed.

Aberforth nodded, "Five Galleons a night if you want a -"

"Just a bed to sleep on."

"Three then, due tomorrow morning. Can I help ye wi' anything else?"

Harry looked at the estranged brother of the notable Albus Dumbledore, if there was one thing that Raiden had been right about was that Aberforth had been accepted into the ICW over thirty years before. As a bar tender, the man heard a lot. But there was only one thing that Harry had come here for - information.

"You got Hermes on the Rocks - a little sour?" the young man asked him and Aberforth was honestly surprised. He knew that there were Elite in the area - hell, a councilor was just up the hill - but he hadn't expected one just to come in and ask for information.

"They're a little strong. How many of them do you want?" Aberforth asked, trying to find out if the young man was the real deal.

"Enough to ensnare my senses." he said.

Aberforth grinned, "Fine." he said as he prepared a couple dozen drinks that had less alcohol in their totality than one shot of Firewhiskey.

Harry took a decent sized gulp of the mostly non alcoholic drink, he had to admit that he liked Hermes on the Rocks - a little sour.

"I suppose you'll be wanting to see that room o' yours?"

Harry nodded, "If you don't mind."

Aberforth ducked his head back into the kitchen and yelled something to his cook and a moment later a man with a bigger build and better strength than half the men in the bar came out to man the bar.

Tobias Malfey - the legitimate son of the line of bastards that were born almost a hundred years before to Axis Malfoy, who never claimed the stronger of his two sons. Thus the Malfeys were born and as such spent the next hundred years proving that they were better than the Malfoys. They married illegitimates like themselves and had enough children to put the Weasley family to shame - Tobias was the eldest of 12.

Aberforth led him upstairs to room 17, a room that was hardly ever used but had the best security out of all of the rooms that Aberforth rented out. It was here that they would talk.

Harry went inside first and sat down on a chair in front of the window which also sat next to a small two-person table. Aberforth wasn't far behind but Harry did the one thing that would guarantee that he would have control over the conversation.

"Well?" Aberforth demanded of the unknown and unnamed Elite.

Harry remained silent.

"What do ye want?!"

Silent.

"Answer me! I might not be as powerful as my brother but I'd like to see how you feel to be on the business end of my wand boy!" Aberforth snarled.

Trick glanced up, "Saying something like that is a good way to blow what limited cover you have to kingdom come, dear messenger."

Aberforth glared.

"My superiors know me as Trick." he said simply.

"And what do you want?"

Trick looked at him curiously, "If I have to tell you why I am here, then we are in far more danger than just by the False Lord."

"You want information."

"Obviously."

"What do you already know?" Aberforth asked as he sat down next to Trick but on the opposite side of the table.

"His soul is not whole, neither are the Hollows."

"The _Hollows_! They exist!"

"Grindewald's falling will not be mine. The bloodline is strong to this day."

"Bloodline! The Peverell Bloodline!"

Trick nodded, "Antioch and Ignotus." he said by way of explanation.

"The wand and the cloak? You have them?"

"No, your brother carries the Death Stick and the Potters have possession of the Cloak. If I am correct, Marvolo Gaunt was the last to have the Stone."

"We have a lot to talk about."

Trick nodded his head slightly, "That we do."

* * *

ELITE

At Hogwarts…

Severus gasped as pain tore through his arm, the Dark Lord was calling and he knew that he would be a fool to forgo a summons like this.

He dressed. He walked. He apparated.

He appeared in Little Hangleton, in the ruins of Riddle Manor and went straight to the Grand Ballroom where - a hundred years ago - amazing Balls had been held.

Voldemort, on his throne, surrounded by his snake, watched as his dark follower walked into the room. He found it difficult to trust this peculiar member of his Inner Circle - even though a good fifty of his Circles were around him cowering along the walls. It was odd how the one who was the most precarious in his trust and loyalty was the one who stood the most proud.

"Ahh…. Sseverusss." he hissed as he stood in an elegant sort of way and walked over to his follower.

"Milord." Severus said bowing his head.

"Tell me, what news from Hogwarts?"

Severus sighed, "Dumbledore believes that he is wise hiding the location of the Survivor-" Snape wasn't about to admit that no one knew the location of the Survivor except for a couple of Unspeakables who weren't mentioning where he was. "- His trust wears thin."

Voldemort frowned, "That will not do. You will inform him of my next attack."

Severus nodded, "As you wish milord."

"I wish it." Voldemort said as he started back to his throne but paused. "Tell me, what do you know of the Heir of Gryffindor?"

"Potter?"

"The True Heir."

Severus frowned, "I don't."

"There is a powerful legend that the Heir of Slytherin and Heir of Gryffindor can be unstoppable if their forces are combined."

Severus mentally shuddered, wondering if they should just go ahead and wave the white flag if that was the case.

"But Separate- they can destroy each other. If battle lines separate us. I don't care if he is 15 months old."

Severus winced at the reminder of Potter's Eldest son's death.

"Or if he is fifty. I will stop him. Soon." Voldemort vowed.

* * *

ELITE

COUNCIL - ELITE - ICW - Location - UNKNOWN

The fifty Council members congregated in the main hall. Thoth and Imhotep were arguing (as usual) and Caudata was arguing heatedly with Vereo about how more funds needed to be allocated for the research division.

Vereo was obviously on her last nerve, her coffee colored eyes were narrowed, her normally smooth forehead was lightly furrowed - it took a lot to inspire the ire of the Augustus Magnus. "I will tell you one last time! I am NOT IN CHARGE OF THAT!" she snapped and the mid thirties Asian woman went to her seat and regally sat down.

Fortunately, no one else dared to approach the infuriated Administrator when she was so angry - they weren't stupid.

"We, the Council of the Organization of the Elite, call the 938th meeting of the Organization to order." Vereo said and everyone scampered to get to their seats.

"There has been numerous reports regarding the False Lord Voldemort of Britain. Is there any dispute that further espionage attempts are required to know whether or not we should extend our influence to Britain in the effort of public safety?"

No one raised any objections, and there were plenty present who would have raised objections. But the rule was, until the death toll got too high they would not step in.

"Is there any new news?" Vereo asked the large group.

A Magnus, wearing dark purple named Mata Hari of the Espionage division, stood. "According to sources within Britannia, the False Lord known as Voldemort is after the one known as the Heir."

Caudata frowned, "Heir? Heir of what?" she asked.

"Lady Caudata," she said as she turned to the other woman who looked as though she was a little frazzled by the information. "We only have speculation at this point-"

"Heir of WHAT?" she demanded in a dangerously sober voice.

"Heir of Gryffindor, as most of us are aware, the line of Gryffindor exhibits several things that make them a perceived threat to the known heir of Salazar Slytherin."

"What characteristics?" Imhotep asked as he looked at them, it was unusual for the Mind Mage to speak up at the meetings but when he did it was important.

"A Loyalty to family, Metamorphmagi ability, strong spell capacity-"

"What does that mean 'Strong spell capacity'?" Imhotep asked. "Does that mean that they flourish in their abilities to perform high level spells or their ability to conquer spells at an excellerated pace?"

Mata Hari looked at him, "According to the Resource, both are as likely as they are together or apart."

"In other words, we should look for someone who can blast spells out of the park, go into his environment with ease, and is hopefully still alive." Thoth said flippantly.

"Still Alive?" Vereo asked with concern.

"He's got Tom Riddle on his ass," Thoth said scoffing and the Egyptian born, Louisiana raised Healer rolled his shoulders back until a slight POP was heard. "IF he's still alive, odds are that we've heard of him. Someone with those kind of powers don't just quit when the goin' gets tough _cherie._ Now y'all listen and listen good, if someone has that kind a power - we've heard of him. Hell, we might even have recruited him. Time will tell."

Mata Hari nodded, "As much as I do not wish to agree," she said with her light musical voice. "The Healer does concur with that which we have uncovered. If he is out there, we know him."

"And if we can't find him?"

"Then we should hope Riddle has not found him first." Mata Hari said. "Besides, he might not even have any of those powers. Those are just common traits among the descendants of Gryffindor in the five hundred years after his death, the line might be extinct for all we know. "

Thoth nodded, looking thoughtful, "Yeah, but what are the odds that Tom Riddle would look for someone that only MIGHT be alive. No, this kid's out there - Merlin help him if Tom finds him before we do and he's a Passive." Thoth said using the term they used for squib. As far as they were concerned, there were Active and Passive users of magic and some were just able to use magic and others were not. Don't question fate.

It was a lesson they all had learned the hard way over the years.

An: it's short but I've had several requests to put out a new chapter once I got a new computer. Expect a new one in April!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but MY Original Characters (Loki and Raiden for example) and the Elite. Everything else is owned by JK Rowling and the publishing companies. So the Canon stuff… isn't mine. Hogwarts… isn't mine. Everything you recognize from the books… isn't mine.

Complicated Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Alright, the past couple of months have been … chaotic. My new Professors-to-be hate my guts. My grandmother died … she grew up during the Depression and always had something interesting to say about it … Work… is a pain in the truest sense. Seriously… does EVERY PERSON on this PLANET have to come into my restaurant. I hate being a waitress!

ELITE

TITLE: With a name like Trick, Harry knew that he'd been inviting trouble to find its way to him - Loki really should've warned him.

He owed Hermione - big time.

After coming through the one-eyed witch passageway, covered in dust - seriously when was the last time that thing was used? - he quickly scourified himself and went up to Gryffindor Tower where Hermione was waiting.

Normally, Sundays are days that Hermione escaped the cruel whispers of "Know all" behind her back… But today Harry Joseph Gryffin needed a favor - so she spent the entire day doing her homework for Ancient Runes. She was REALLY starting to get annoyed that it was a class that she had to take over Gryffin - he was only in 8 classes and even Ron Weasley was in 9 for Merlin's sake! Of course, she knew why Harry was only in 8 classes in comparison to her own 10. Hogwarts didn't offer the semester classes that Harry's former school had. She was green with envy when he revealed that he'd taken a semester of dueling and afterwards a semester in Technomancy. He'd even had a semester of Non-Magical Combat strategy!

When he came back into Gryffindor Tower (after spending the entire day away) the teen looked as though a great weight had been taken off of his shoulders. Whatever he and Sirius Black had talked about - it had done him a world of good.

"Hello Mione." he said with a smile as he sat down.

"Hello Harrison." she said as she wrote her name at the top of the parchment worksheet where she'd filled in complex sentences with the appropriate runes. It was the easiest part of her assignment by far.

"You haven't been doing that all day, have you?" he asked as he looked at the five page worksheet (front and back) that she'd done.

"Hardly. I had some reading to do as well."

"Reading?" he asked frowning slightly.

"For our Arithmacy project - Professor Vector is letting us experiment tomorrow remember?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I've been checking my calculations a few times now. But I'll also draw a warding line - just in case."

"You said that a little too quickly for me to feel comfortable. Remind me to be on the far side of the classroom tomorrow."

He smiled, "Sure!"

She glared at him as Rose came over to them. Today, the young witch's hair was an auburn color not unlike her mother's but it was down to her waist in a four part plait.

"Harry! Did you and Uncle Sirius have a good talk?"

Harry sent her a look that asked her how she knew.

"Letter. He said he flooed to McGonagall's Office?"

Hermione glared at him for the lie that he'd had no part in telling.

Harry still nodded, not wanting to outright lie to Rose. He was more truthful with her than he'd ever been able to be with Gwen (not that he hadn't tried to be granted the ability to tell her but apparently there was a clause in the rulebook that said they had to be married before he could tell Gwen - if she didn't already know by now).

"Well, I hope it was productive. To be honest - you seem less stressed."

"Thanks Rose."

Rose smiled widely, "You're welcome." she said as she turned as though to go back to her friends. "Oh and Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Have you given any thought to Easter?"

Harry nodded, this was one thing that was present in his mind - never mind that he'd only told Rose less than two weeks earlier - "I can't do it."

"Then I will."

"Rose… please. I won't be going to Godric's Hollow over Easter. I. Can't."

"You. Will."

"I… I will require more time to talk to the Norse. This is more than a mere permission issue." he said, trying to let Rose understand that Loki was refusing to give him consent to tell Lily and James about his involvement with the Elite.

Rose's eyes widened as she understood then narrowed, "Fine. But we will talk later."

Harry nodded, he didn't have any doubt about that.

Hermione raised an eyebrow as Rose went back to her friends. "Do I even want to even think about asking was that was about?"

Harry looked at her sheepishly.

"Never mind. I don't." she said. "Anyway, to get on with a better topic - there's a Hogsmede weekend coming up and Ron has asked me on a second date…"

"And you'll be going with Ronald." he said, using the term Hermione referred to him as.

"Yes. We're going to eat at De Paulo's on Orchard. Ron's making such a big deal about it."

Harry nodded.

"We were going to go to Moonlite but I've already been there… with my ex-"

Here Harry mentally cackled, so Hermione and Victor had dated in this world too - he briefly wondered if it had ended as horribly here as it had in his. Basically, Hermione had been the victim of circumstance and she really couldn't have known that Harry had been trying out his cross-gender (at least at first glance) morphing. Victor, of course, had known and the poor bloke really hadn't stood a chance when he and Harry had met up after running through their basic workouts. No wand for either Victor or "that bloody Bulgarian Hussy!". Curses aplenty and Hermione was single in less than three days after she and Victor had gone on their first date. Although, she had asked Harry why he'd been limping for the next few days - not that he'd ever told her.

"-so I asked Ron if we could go to De Paulo's. They have a variety of foods and well… they have more reasonable fare than Moonlite."

"And?"

"And I'm worried about how he saw my suggestions. I don't want him to think badly of me."

"And you're asking me?"

"You are the only male I would feel comfortable talking about this to." she admitted.

"Well, did you let him know that Moonlite only serves fine French cuisine and not a variety like De Paulo's?"

"Yes."

"And that it's more casual than Moonlite?" he asked.

"Yes."

"And that he won't have to stress out by not knowing which fork or spoon to use?"

"You've been to Moonlite?"

Harry shook his head, "No but Bill did." At Hermione's blank look he continued. "Bill took his girlfriend Jane there for their anniversary a few years ago. He got so stressed out that they left halfway through their meal and just went to have Sheppard's Pie at the Three Broomsticks."

Hermione grinned at that, it was nice to know that Harry could remember his fallen friends so positively (and Harry wasn't about to correct her over the fact that Ron Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jane Granger were alive and well - just in a different world). "Really?"

"Yeah, just make sure that he thinks that it is his idea. You'll be fine and his ego won't be too severely bruised." he advised.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." she said before she hugged the startled teenager and Harry just sat there.

"Err, you're welcome?"

THE NEXT MORNING…

Harry was one of the first to show up to Vector's Arithmacy class. He was double-checking his double-checked work. He knew that _physically_ he wasn't old enough to have knowledge of this sort of information - as he'd learned it his seventh year after approaching Madam Pince about ward books that the Head Boy could read from the Restricted Section.

He never would have found out that Madam Izabal Pince respected his desire to protect those he cared about. Izzie - as he eventually was able to call her - knew a lot about a lot. She was one of those people that could read something once and remember it forever. Harry mourned the fact that the Elite had never found her and used her genius to its greatest potential. He understood how she thought children would never understand the ability behind reading.

She'd been almost waiting for someone to seek her out.

Now, he was doing the one thing he'd never had the chance to do in his home world - experiment on potentially deadly wards.

Mrs. Vector was easily one of the hottest teachers in Hogwarts. She'd been a TA during the Marauder's Seventh Year and had been one of the few to join the "Hex James Potter and Sirius Black at the Same Time" Club. They really should've known better than to try to slap her ass. No girl likes that!

Time just made her hotter - at least for 75% of the male Hogwarts population who were actually interested in women and knew it.

She looked at Gryffin with a raised eyebrow when she noticed that he had the entire back corner of the classroom to himself. "Mr. Gryffin?"

"Yes Professor?" he asked with a roguish grin.

"You will kindly inform me why you are sitting so far away from the rest of your fellow students." she asked as the well… gypsy woman (for lack of better term) looked at him with disdain. While extremely intelligent and preferring to live in one place unlike her mother's muggle family, Esmeralda Vector got along with them far better than her father's Pureblooded family for one reason - their tempers were the same.

He grinned sheepishly, "I don't exactly know how the test is going to go. I've only done the calculations and I've never activated it."

"So out of concern for their own safety you have advised them to sit away from you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He nodded, "Yes Ma'am."

"And you've already laid down a salt line?" she asked as she looked at the thick line of white powder that gave the teen a good two square meters worth of workspace.

Harry nodded again, "Yes Ma'am. Pure Sea Crystallized salt from the North."

Involuntarily, Esmeralda was impressed. She wished that more of her students would go to such lengths to test a ward that they admitted had only ever been in theory in previous experiments. (Of course, she didn't realize that Gryffin had a SLIGHT problem in informing her about the type of ward he was going to experiment with.)

"Very well, young man. You will be allowed to continue with it. Although I would suggest that you move away from your perimeter until the experimentation phase of today's lecture is present."

Harry nodded, "Yes Ma'am." he said as he picked up his study tools and moved to a few desks away from his perimeter. He could understand the woman's logic. Merlin forbid that he do something by accident and disrupt the perimeter. He had next to no idea what this ward could do - he only knew that he'd done the calculations based off the Fidelus Charm and several other powerful wards. Unlike the Fidelus Charm - his would not need a secret keeper.

Vector lectured about the topic of conversion - taking theory and putting it into practice.

It was interesting for the first fifteen minutes and then he got bored when he realized just how much he remembered from the first time he'd sat through this lecture. He could probably add things in as the ward he'd done the first time was a gravity-reversal ward specifically positioned on one's cloak. He'd done it on his school cloak and spent the rest of the class upside-down and taking notes on the ceiling. He'd timed it to last a ½ an hour before letting him float down to the floor gently but this time, he just wanted to see if his ward worked.

Then she finally let them practice.

Hermione had done something relatively simplistic - even though if she'd missed even one thousandth of a degree in her calculations…. Well, he wouldn't be the one who got the credit for blowing up the Arithmacy Lab. It would all be credited to Hermione Jane Granger.

He saw Draco setting up the preparations for his own ward - he was as careful as Harry was. Although, for Draco, this wasn't for other's protection - it was for his. Draconius Lucius Malfoy would be doing a water ward - one that tied to ones clothing (or dragonhide gauntlets in Draco's case) and would allow for one to temporarily tap into the powers that previously only water elementals could control.

Harry was going to go mad with his own precisions.

He checked the salt line - twice.

Drew an outer ward with purified chalk.

Then he drew his wand inside the wards.

Vector watched from her position at her desk at the head of her classroom. Some, like Miss Granger, were careful in their equations and so she trusted them to not have to lay a line but others, like Misters Malfoy and Gryffin, they were doing so because they didn't know what was going to happen. That she respected.

BAM!

She turned her head towards the sound at the far side of the classroom - Gryffin!

He had an entirely surprised look on his face and his hair was yellow - bright yellow - in his surprise. Clearly, he hadn't known something like that could happen.

Then he sank to his knees.

She ran over to him, careful not to smudge or even move over the salt line until all of the dust had settled.

"Mr. Gryffin!"

Harry turned at the sound of her voice, the spell had knocked the wind out of him - and… he was not on his knees! He quickly stood, ignoring the head rush he got moments later, and turned to face her. "Yes Professor?" he asked.

"What just happened?" she demanded.

"Er…" he said as he nervously glanced at her face, only to confirm what he already knew - Vector was angry. "It didn't work?"

She glared at him, noting that the backlash from the ward explosion had destroyed all of the chalk perimeter that he had set up - which told her one thing. He'd experimented with a potentially injury-inducing ward.

"Class dismissed!" she snarled at the ones who had already tested their wards. She'd purposefully told them to only begin with a temporary ward (with the maximum lifetime of five minutes) and so 85% of the classroom was able to vacate the premises immediately.

Eight (including himself) were still left to hear Vector verbally chew him up, spit him out, and grin him beneath her three inch heeled boot.

Including Hermione Granger.

"I can't believe you had the audacity to perform a ward that you have never tested before in a lesser environment!" She snarled.

"Well… I…" he said before she stormed over to his desk where his calculations were.

Her eyes went wide and then narrowed dangerously. He knew that he was in trouble.

"You dare…"

He gulped, it was a greater man than him that could stand up to an enraged witch. Especially when he'd been hexed to the lake and back by one particular witch that he had dated up until he'd been thrown into the past, not to mention the fact that he planned on marrying said witch someday.

"How could you even think of this ward as a possible choice for an experiment of this magnitude!" She demanded quietly.

"Well, I - er -"

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF DOING SOMETHING SO POTENTIALLY DISRUPTIVE!"

"But I-"

"Detention!" she snarled and he opened his mouth only ever so slightly to further enrage her.

"For a week!"

He closed his mouth, even while thinking: _it should have worked_.

He sighed before Hermione and Draco - and the other five students quickly and quietly left the room so as not to disturb him and he saw Hermione send him a sympathetic glace as she left the room.

The class that normally ended at noon ended only when Vector realized that the students at her door were those belonging to her seventh year NEWT students - a class that began at 1 pm! Fortunately, the students were the Ravenclaws who normally came a half an hour early to the class … but that was besides the point. She had missed her own lunch yelling at a pubescent!

"Get. Out." she snarled at him and whipped out her wand and things flew haphazardly into his school bag and chased him out of the classroom.

She then calmly turned to her next students. Satisfied.

Hermione met him in the History Wing, where Binns large lecture hall was located. Once upon a time, the wing (which had three different lecture halls) had taught magic, muggle and global magical history but with the decline in interest… it now only housed Binn's Classroom. It was really a shame.

His stomach growled and he shook his head, 'I should have just tried this on my own. But - no! I had to impress the Teach!' he thought angrily as he saw Hermione outside of the Hall. 'I really don't want to go to class. I want to find out what went wrong!' he thought angrily.

He turned around just as Hermione saw him, her eyes narrowing as she ran after him - not caring that their class started in a half an hour. "Harry!"

He turned slightly even as he continued walking at a brisk pace until he was out of the naturally lit hallway that had once inspired others to learn from the past - lest they repeat its mistakes.

"Harry!" she exclaimed as she turned left and followed him down the brightly lit hallway that acted as a connector between the History Wing and the main floor of Hogwarts.

He went into an alcove that was just before the main hall. "Yes Hermione?"

"Don't act like you couldn't hear me! I know you saw me!"

He nodded, "Sure I did."

"Then why didn't you answer me! Honestly!" she demanded.

"I-"

"At least tell me what happened in Arithmacy!" she asked as she sat down on the stone bench.

Harry shrugged, "Wasn't it obvious? My experiment blew itself to smithereens."

She frowned, she'd seen Harry going over and over his calculations before the class over the weekend - she knew that he hadn't taken it lightly. "Let me see your calculations."

He sighed as he got the three pages of calculations and notes out and handed them to her.

Her eyes widened as she read over the complex ward, she knew that Gryffin was smart and most probably bored in class but until now she hadn't realized the extent of his boredom. "Is that?"

"The root, yes. I based my initial calculations off of the Fidelus Charm until I realized that I would have to reverse the initial polarities to counter the ambient magic that most magical persons and places emit." he explained as she ran a finger threw the calculations as she read it.

"Very well." she said as she grabbed his arm.

"Uh, Hermione? History of Magic is that way." Harry said as she all but dragged him in the opposite direction of their next class.

She acted as though she hadn't heard him.

"Hermione!" he objected as she all but threw him into an unused classroom that was being used for the storage of old tables and chairs.

She went to the only blackboard in the room and summoned a piece of chalk.

She wrote out his equation.

Then she checked it - twice.

Harry got out his wand and transfigured broken pieces of wood into chess pieces.

He almost had a full set before Hermione turned to him. Her hair was coming loose from its bun and she had a smudge of chalk under her left eye.

"Am I missing anything?" she asked as she turned to him, forcing him to pay attention.

Harry looked up, and with a critical eye noted her own work for his ward. Like his, it was flawless. She'd even discovered the outflow before the second-half stage! It'd taken him four times going over the ward to figure that one out!

He shook his head, "No, I don't believe you have."

She turned back to the board, "This shouldn't have gone wrong. Unless you did something?"

Harry looked at her with a gob smacked look on his face, he couldn't believe what she was implying! He hadn't done a THING wrong! He'd practiced this ward in portions…

Portions!

"That's it!" he exclaimed as he turned to the green blackboard that was cracked down the center. He put the ward out in portions and then began to simplify them to their LCDs (Least Common Denominators).

Hermione could only stand back as she saw his genius come to fruition. She saw him begin to break down each varying step of the ward before he finally had the LCDs. He'd factored a complex ward down to a single equation.

"No it isn't." he sighed as he stroked his chin with his thumb and forefinger. "If I would have done something wrong, that shouldn't have been possible."

Hermione shook her head, "I'm getting a headache."

"Go to Pomphrey, then. I'm staying." he said as he kept his eyes on the board.

Hermione shook her head, "No, you stay. I stay."

He shook his head and they both returned to the board for another half an hour until Harry's stomach growled - loudly.

"Aren't you going to do something about that?" Hermione asked as she sat down on one of the intact tables underneath the westerly window. They'd finished the chess pieces and even made the center of the table into a chess board with a few careful spells to make the checkerboard pattern. Now, whenever one of them had gotten bored or frustrated - they'd moved a piece. Hermione was white and Harry was black. The game was close as Harry had six of Hermione's pieces and Hermione had five of his.

He groaned and threw the chalk down. "I hate this bloody ward. It isn't even worth the detentions if I can't figure out what the bloody hell I did wrong." he said before he moved back over to the chessboard and was smiling two moves later.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Checkmate." he said as he used the bishop to take her King.

She groaned - his stomach growled.

The ward loomed over them both.

Now that you've read it...

Review it!

please?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but MY Original Characters (Loki and Raiden for example) and the Elite. Everything else is owned by JK Rowling and the publishing companies. So the Canon stuff… isn't mine. Hogwarts… isn't mine. Everything you recognize from the books… isn't mine.

Complicated Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Shout outs!

Randomness() - THANK YOU FOR THE COOKIES!

Sorry about the lateness of this. This chapter and the next just seemed to flow out of me. And I was trying to concentrate on my Criminalistics Text thank you very much. But SOMEONE just HAD to review and give me cookies! The torture! The inhumanity! The MUSE!

Title:

Messing with the Magnus

Chapter 24

They eventually got to the point that no longer merely playing chess was enough for them, so - in their last game - they took to blowing up the pieces they conquered of their opposition.

His stomach still growled even as Hermione checkmated him with her last remaining pawn.

"That's it! I'm starving!" he exclaimed as he waved his wand and the entire chess board disintegrated before their eyes and he waved his wand again and the blackboard was wiped clean and his notes went into his bag. "Besides, I don't think either of us has another class to actually miss today anyway."

Hermione regretfully nodded and packed her bags before she quickly followed him down to the kitchens where the two of them had gone a few times for a private lunch or dinner when the last thing they'd wanted was more human contact.

The elves were jumping for joy when they walked in and they developed an almost scandalized look on their faces when they heard Harry's stomach growl - loudly.

They brought him his favorite. Steak - well done, mashed potatoes with brown gravy, cornbread (even if they forgot the molasses) and corn on the cob and even a ceramic coffee mug of something that Harry found to be Corona Extra.

He dug in enthusiastically.

He could still remember the first time he'd eaten this meal… sans the beer. He was twelve - nearly thirteen - when Dudley had gone on the diet and as such he'd been without significant sustenance. He'd been doing his exercises with Raiden and Loki when he'd walked up to his mentors and just… blacked out.

Raiden and Loki took him to the one place that even Voldemort would think thrice before going to. Pueblo de Espada - the village of the sword - was a town about an hour from the Rio Grande and in West Texas that really wasn't that big of a deal.

Dalila Rivera had insisted that Isaac come into her home (as his entire family lived in Pueblo de Espada) where the man made the same meal for his student - although Dalila made the cornbread and all but smothered it in molasses.

Raiden had spent the next two months asking him if he needed anything to eat and Dalila had sent him some cornbread (through Raiden) nearly every day until he was back at Hogwarts. Then she couldn't exactly completely forget him. So, once every other week, he and Raiden would sit down to a small dinner - complete with Dalila's cornbread.

Hermione sat as she watched him eat. She recognized some of it and even grinned when he'd groaned in appreciation after eating those first few bites. "Enjoying yourself?"

He nodded before he froze, "Mione?" he asked after he swallowed.

"Yes?"

"Didn't we have DADA today?"

She froze… "Yes?"

"Kelle is going to kill us." he moaned and took a sip of his beer.

"Maybe not."

He looked at her incredulously. "Hermione, we are talking about the man who makes Snape look like a saint most of the time and you're arguing that he won't do anything about us skipping his class?"

She shrugged, "I can't speak for him but I don't think that he would do anything beyond a few detentions for either of us."

"Great, I'll be in detention until school's out."

"He wouldn't do that." she protested.

He snorted lightly, "Hermione, he is the toughest teacher I have ever had in my ENTIRE scholastic experience. I don't doubt that he'd be willing to give me a detention for every minute that I missed his class."

Hermione paled at the thought, she'd never had detention and the thought that Harry might be in detention for the next … 62 days (including the seven from Vector) was intimidating.

He shrugged at her gob smacked expression before he went back to eating.

"Did you even receive notice where detention was going to be held tonight?"

Harry shook his head.

"But you know where to go?"

He nodded.

"Should I be worried?"

He shrugged.

"Am I going to get a verbal answer?"

Shake.

* * *

ELITE BREAK

* * *

Isaac hadn't helped but noticed when his two brighter students had gone missing for his class that afternoon. He knew that the Gryffindors in his class had History of Magic right before so at first he thought they were merely running late until he heard one of the Gryffindor's mutter : 'Bet Vector is still chewing Gryffin out'.

He'd asked Esmeralda about it during dinner only to discover that she had dismissed him shortly before her first afternoon class at 1300 hours. She'd also given him a VERY detailed description about what had happened those few hours before.

'Something doesn't add up.' he thought as he pushed aside his food and went down to the kitchens, knowing Gryffin's penchant for eating down there away from the large student body. Hell, if he hadn't been a teacher who was expected to be in the hall every night for dinner - he might have joined the teen.

He quickly walked down to the Kitchens, pausing to control his emotions and appear as stoic as ever as he walked into the kitchens.

The kitchens were softly lit, a floor below the Great Hall, and had several fireplaces and stoves and ovens all around the room. House Elves were darting here and there with various items in their hands. Evidently, they were getting ready to serve the main course.

"Master Professor Kelle, sir!" a female Elf with violet eyes said with a wide smile as she noticed him. "Is yous needing anything to eats?"

Isaac nodded gratefully, "I would much appreciate that, yes good elf."

She beamed, "Would yous likes to be sitting with the others?"

"Others?"

"Yes Master Professor sir!"

He frowned as he went over to the area where private tables had been set up, where he found his two missing students. "I would like that a lot." he said as he walked over to the two semi-absent students.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Gryffin."

Harry almost chocked on his beer but managed to swallow it before lightly coughing. "Professor."

"Professor Kelle." Hermione said by way of greeting.

"I heard what happened with Esmeralda. Your ward…"

"Blew up, yeah… I mean, yes sir." he said sighing and for a moment his memory lapsed. "Me and Mione went over the equation … too many times… and we couldn't figure out what went wrong."

Kelle frowned lightly, his eyebrows coming together ever so slightly, "May I look at your ward?"

Harry looked at Hermione, who shrugged her indifference. "Sure." he said as he reached into his book bag and got out the equation after riffling through several more pages of the work that he'd taken to get to the equation.

He handed it over to Kelle.

Isaac looked over the ward, it was complicated - there was no doubt about that - and it also showed just how much time he'd spent going over and over the ward to make it perfect. "You realized you had to reverse the initial polarities due to the influx of wild magic." he said approvingly.

"Yes sir."

Kelle frowned as he studied the ward further, it didn't make sense. "Have you tested this in a less secure environment? An empty classroom perhaps?"

Harry shook his head as his mouth was full of mashed potatoes, he swallowed and then replied, "No sir, I had thought that my mathematical prowess was good enough so that I would not have to do a pre-test. Now I wish I had."

"And as such you have spent the rest of the day obsessing about it."

"Not entirely."

"And you skipped my class."

"Well, yes … sir." he said with a hint of shame. He now knew that this was a definite Raiden trait. The ability to make him feel like a repentant child.

"Miss Granger, your punishment is to write me exactly one roll of parchment worth of the reasons why we are dependant on certain magical creatures-" he said with a telling glance at the many house elves that surrounded them. "-and why they are dependant on us."

Hermione nodded meekly, "Yes Professor."

"Exactly ONE roll of parchment. No more, no less."

"Yes Professor." she said as she rose. "Pardon me."

"Of course." Isaac said as she gathered her things and then left the kitchens. "And as for you, Mr. Gryffin."

Harry looked up, he hadn't liked how Kelle said that.

"I'll be taking your entire weekend. I hope you don't have plans."

"I have detention…" Harry began before he trailed off, seeing and knowing the look on Raiden's face. '_I guess that I won't be with Filch this weekend.' _Harry mused before he nodded and answered, "Yes sir."

"Cancel any and all plans. I don't care if it's for a study group, you will not be attending. Oh and wear clothes that you can move around in."

Harry nodded again, "Yes sir. Care for some cornbread?" he said, changing the subject. He was really hoping that Dumbledore wouldn't let Kelle do what Raiden would do to him for something like this.

Isaac nodded, "Love some." he said and grabbed a piece and took a bite. '_This needs molasses._' the man thought as he watched in amusement as the teen finished his meal with gusto.

That was when he finally detected a slight alcohol smell through the haze of the wonderful food.

"Beer, Mr. Gryffin?"

Harry finished his Corona and grabbed his bag. "Sorry Professor, I've got to go. Hate for Snape to dock Gryffindor Points because I'm late."

Kelle sipped it after Gryffin left, and then hit it with a re-filling charm. He didn't exactly care for Corona (he was more of a Budweiser kind of guy) but Beer was Beer.

* * *

Elite Break

* * *

"Nearly Late, Mr. Gryffin." Snape said with amusement as the teen (panting) entered his classroom.

"Yes… sir."

"You will be scrubbing the floor. Whatever you did to enrage Esmeralda, I hope it was worth it." Snape said as Harry finally noticed that all of the tables and chairs were out of the classroom - the only thing on the floor was a bucket of soapy water and a few quality scrubbing brushes. "Oh and don't worry about not finishing. It will still be here tomorrow night. Although it had better be done by then, you'll have cauldrons to clean on Wednesday night."

Harry nodded, "Yes sir." he said as he put a cushioning charm for his knees and took off his sweater and outer robe, putting them with his bag inside the cupboard where the old books were kept.

Snape nodded, "I'm leaving the door to my office open. Should I see you slacking, I have been told that a stinging hex will provide ample motivation for you to continue working."

Harry nodded again and Snape drew a line down the center of the classroom.

"Pick one side and get to work. Should you finish that side, the line will disappear and you may start on the other side." he said curtly before he went into his office and started to grade papers. First year papers. Honestly, he thought that Gryffin got the better end of the stick for this detention. He would rather grab a brush himself.

When Snape came to check on him two hours later he found the teen with his shirt off and scrubbing at a particularly stubborn dragon blood stain. He wasn't about to tell the boy that the stain had been there since he had been in school seeing as how he was actually making progress against the stain…

He could see the sweat pouring down the teen's face and noticed that there was a couple tattoos - on the teen's right wrist and left bicep - that were visible and a black smudge on his shoulder that he assumed came from the teen leaning against a cauldron to take a short break (one of the ones the teen would be cleaning Wednesday night). He used a levitation charm on himself as the floor on the left side of the green line was finished except for a small area about a square meter near the teen. "Mr. Gryffin, you may stop."

"I'll finish if you don't mind." he insisted as he rinsed the brush and went back to work.

"Suit yourself." he said as he floated out of the room.

* * *

Elite Break

* * *

Harry finished about forty five minutes later (30 of it consisted of the blood stain) and stumbled back to Gryffindor Tower, showering and changing into bed clothes quickly, and falling asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. It was the first time in a few weeks that he'd been in bed by 10 PM.

The next day he'd been sure to attend all of his classes, turning in every one of his assignments (he'd found ways to not become overly bored by them… do it first and then spend the rest of his time doing whatever he wanted) and even Snape couldn't fault him for his pristine work.

That night he attempted to finish the half of the floor he hadn't done the night before only to find that the right side was clearly the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff half of the room and as such had remnants of blown cauldrons for the last fifty years.

'_I bet Dad was the last one to scrub this bloody floor.' _he thought as he got to work (this time prepared as he wore a sleeveless black T-shirt that Tonks had found for him when they'd gone shopping saying : "If at first you do succeed try not to look astonished." He'd found it funny that she thought of him when she saw it. She'd also picked one up that said: "Only two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity, and I'm not sure about the former. - Albert Einstein". That one was a black, long sleeved shirt that he planned on wearing to Hogsmede once the weather warmed up.

He ignored Snape's warning about not over-doing it and spent the night in the classroom scrubbing the floor. He fell asleep on the cold stone floor (even if it was clean) and woke up the next morning with a stiff neck.

Snape ended up waking the lad up at six o'clock the next morning. The floor was spotless and even though Snape had a suspicion that the teen had used magic it was quickly disbanded when he saw the teen's bloody hands. '_I guess Weasley number seven will have to scrub the cauldrons.'_ he thought as he woke the teen up.

"GRYFFIN!" he hissed.

Harry awoke with a start. "Professor?" he asked before he realized where he was -and wasn't.

"Good Morning."

Harry stood, "What time is it?" he asked with a wince as he rubbed his neck.

"Six AM, I'm afraid you've missed your window of opportunity had you wished to exercise this morning."

Harry looked at him questioningly as he stood.

"Both myself and Professor Kelle exercise in the mornings, it is not hard to realize that there was another doing so."

Harry nodded, "Yes sir."

"Do not worry about the cauldrons, your blood will only make them filthier." Snape said in a nearly kind tone before his face grew hard again. "You will be sorting Potions ingredients. And you will be wearing gloves. I do not desire to have potions blow up in my classroom because your blood was the unknown ingredient."

Harry nodded, "Yes sir."

"Dismissed." he said and Harry grabbed his things out of the closet before rushing back to Gryffindor Tower.

True to his word, Snape had Gryffin sort ingredients while Ginny Weasley scrubbed the cauldrons. Ginny had been about to complain over the injustice of it but she'd seen Gryffin with his hands wrapped in gauze all day and figured that Snape hadn't wanted EXTRA potions ingredients - despite his earlier claims that he could use his students as Potions ingredients.

Thursday night was spent with Flitwick, helping the man prepare for his stunning/banishing class with the fourth years.

Friday night, McGonagall had him sort through all of her old textbooks. All 148 of them.

Saturday… he'd almost forgotten about Kelle. Almost.

REQUEST!

I need ideas for the "Detention from Hell". I have a few ideas but they all come back to Raiden finding out who Trick is. I want to torture Harry a little. I've got the basics, running, push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, killers, crunchers, rope climbing, an obstacle course, but I can't really think of anything else.

Help me torture Harry!

Your ideas (any and all) are and will be greatly appreciated because until then, I'm stuck on page four of the next chapter. I doubt any of you wants a short piece of what could turn into a delightful torture session.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but MY Original Characters (Loki and Raiden for example) and the Elite. Everything else is owned by JK Rowling and the publishing companies. So the Canon stuff… isn't mine. Hogwarts… isn't mine. Everything you recognize from the books… isn't mine.

Complicated Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

My notes: Thanks to all who review. Honorable Mentions go out to...

Missha-MM-

phrygian mode

mo2

Vukk

Rebel Anarchist

Dream of Many Dreams - You are psychic!

Title:

Wishing it would end

Chapter 25

When he reported for his detention on Saturday, Harry had been tempted to wear the actual gear that he figured he would need to wear but he also didn't want to give Raiden an excuse to tear open his mind. Imhotep was more than enough, thank you very much.

Instead he wore a track suit and his running shoes and his windbreaker jacket was layered with multiple warming charms and he wore a long sleeved thermal underneath a green short sleeved shirt. His hands were still in gauze and Raiden merely raised any eyebrow at them.

"You haven't been to the nurse?"

Harry shook his head, "No sir, haven't a clue what was on that potion's floor anyway."

Raiden nodded, "We shall have them healed later." Raiden said as he led Gryffin to the ROR on the seventh floor and opened it to find the room the size of a football field with a track around it.

"Stretch and then begin running. Oh, and you may as well take off your jacket."

Harry nodded as he took it off and hung it up by the door on one of several hooks that appeared. He then began a thorough stretching before beginning to run.

By the seventh mile his legs were starting to ache and Raiden didn't even look up from the book he was reading. By the tenth he was starting to slow down and sweat was starting to soak through his T-shirt.

"Did I say you could slow down!" Raiden yelled as he slowed down at the finish line, briefly entertaining the thought that Raiden would be content with him doing ten miles. "You can do another ten for that!"

Harry nodded and almost got hit in the head when Raiden chucked a water bottle at him. He barely managed to catch it before he nodded his head to the Professor in thanks and took a swallow full of it and carried it around for his next few laps, drinking a little until Raiden chucked another at him and then started doing so every other lap (six of them meant a mile) and he did notice that the weight of the water bottle gradually increased until it felt as though he was carrying around an extra 35 lbs (15.88 kilograms).

At the twenty mile mark, his shirt was soaked from his own sweat and from the last bottle of water that he'd simply emptied over his face and chest - it cooled him off for about ten seconds.

Then Raiden led him over to where some exercise mats were on the ground.

"Drop and give me fifty!"

Gryff breathed in loudly, still trying to catch his breath. It'd been a while since he'd had to run more than ten miles at once. Too long if he was this winded.

"Now!"

He did the fifty in less time than he'd done his first lap.

"Now sit-ups, do an even 175!"

'How is 175 an even number?' he thought as he did them, Raiden even being so gracious enough to stand on his feet. By the time he was done, his feet were slightly numb.

"Give me 100 squat thrusts now!"

Oh he hated these. His Raiden knew it, mainly because… yep this Raiden magicked on the 50 kilo backpack onto his back as well.

This sucked.

250 bends and thrusts later he was starting to really feel it. Then Raiden revealed to him the obstacle course after kindly banishing the backpack.

He would have to do the entire thing in less than three and a half minutes. Now, normally, this wouldn't be a problem but after the eventful day he'd had… He'd be pushing it.

It had a wonderful rope wall, the pipe walker, the wire course (he would have to crawl under it for about fifty feet), the mud pit and then the monkey bars (this last one might sound like fun but it was extremely difficult to do after being soaked to the bone in mud) and then it looked like he was doing to have to jump over the logs set at two meter intervals while being sprayed by a … firehose? Oh well, at least he'd get cleaned off.

Then and only then would he be finished.

Yeah right and the Easter Bunny hates eggs.

The first time he tried to take it easy, let himself recover a little but every time he spent a little too much time on an obstacle Raiden sent a stinging hex at him.

The second time he got his ankle caught in the rope wall and hung upside down for about five minutes before Raiden graciously got him down again. Then he added in another obstacle. A rope swing. Not so bad but if he didn't stick the landing right he'd fall right into the second mud pit underneath the monkey bars or the fact that if he fell backward it would be into a pit of thorns.

Oh he hated Raiden.

Meantime…

Raiden had to admit to himself that the kid was tougher than he looked. Even though he looked completely wiped out as the teacher hadn't let him rest for more than a few precious seconds.

The second attempt at the course seemed like it was going better until the teen got himself caught and Raiden hadn't noticed him hanging upside down for nearly five minutes. The lad looked like he was ready to pass out but he couldn't and wouldn't let that mistake go unpunished. So, another obstacle was added.

He hadn't had this much fun in years.

Harry finished with 2 minutes and 29.8 seconds after running the course for nearly 15 minutes (including the five he spent upside down).

He promptly wanted to pass out.

Then a building materialized in front of him.

And a toothbrush.

He glared at the teacher.

He cleaned a 3 by 5 meter building (10 feet by 16 and a half feet) with a toothbrush and nearly fell asleep but was stung by his MOST FAVORITEST Hex in the whole world! (note the sarcasm)

He hated Raiden. The Meat Processor was one thing. He could handle it. This, this was just random things to torture him. His Raiden had a cycle. Sit-ups, push-ups, squat thrusts, lunges, pull-ups, one-armed push ups, disc throws, shooting, sparing, (the most torturous of it was the sitting statue exercise - if he moved he would have to stay that way until Raiden told him he could release the pose, not a good thing when you're thirteen and had to sneeze, his hands covered with snot had remained next to his face for three hours and his back remained bowed for that entire time). He didn't like this one bit.

Then he found the ropes.

It was set up like a forest but there were thick ropes hanging down from the trees at random places. At the top of the ropes he could see things glowing.

"As you've undoubtedly noticed, there are things on the limbs. Your goal is to get them as quickly as possible without injuring yourself." Raiden explained as he handed him what looked to be a lady's bohemian cloth bag - it was even pink!

Harry nodded, as he dutifully put it on - this was going to hurt. His hands were quite soft from practically soaking them in water for the last three and a half hours. The gauze he'd wrapped them with was soaked and his knuckles had been split back open thanks to the toothbrush exercise. This was going to be fun!

His hands started bleeding through his palms before he even got to the first basket he took the item from the basket and put it into the bag before he began to climb down the rope.

One down, four to go.

The third one, on his way down, he lost his grip and slid down the rope for nearly a full meter before managing to regain his grip after wrapping the rope around his left leg. The rope turned pink on his way down.

Raiden was content to watch the teen climb the ropes and put the items into the pink purse. He really wished the teen had even bothered to look at the items. Each one was a labeled potion. One to heal his hands (he was glad the last tree had an extra dosage), one was a nutrient supplement, the other was a stimulant to keep the teen awake and the other was a hydration potion. 'oh well, he'll be able to sneak sips of them during the next obstacle.'

His hands were bloody and aching by the time he got down from the last tree.

It was a maze. Honestly, Raiden had been a bit inspired by the third task of the tri-wizard tournament. Roman's student Falcon had been involved with that darn thing and had told him quite a bit about it up to the point that he'd been bewitched by Crouch Jr. Falcon still blamed himself for not being able to throw off a curse that Roman freely admitted that he couldn't throw off.

Only his maze was Elite style.

Torture.

He found the kid on his back, with a dummy holding a sword to his neck.

He called it off. "Are you enjoying yourself, Mr. Gryffin?"

Harry glared at him.

"Take the potions in your bag. You might just need them."

Harry glared at him as he found the labeled potions, "Sir…"

"I'd rather you not bleed to death before my detention is over. This school frowns upon that for some reason." Raiden said thoughtfully and shrugged. He deactivated the dummy and watched as it went over to the corner where it hung limp. "There is no center of this maze to get to. You will need to get out the old fashioned way - find the end and make sure you aren't too damaged to continue. IF you can."

Harry stood, "I'm not the heir of Gryffindor for nothing, sir. You can't just say words like that."

"I think I just did." Raiden said with a smile even though mentally a million thoughts were going through his head. He pushed it out of his mind, he would have time to think later.

Harry glared at the man, 'Them's fightin words.' he thought with a smirk. He'd never been a big fan of TV but he had enjoyed Looney Tunes that Eleanor (Raiden's daughter) had made him watch when he'd volunteered to watch her and Zac so Raiden and his wife Kimberley Wyatt Kelle could have a date night. Raiden and Kim had come back to find him out of morph and sleeping with Eleanor snuggled into his side and Zac snuggled into the opposite corner of the couch. Kimberley had taken a picture and it (as far as he knew) was still on their mantle.

He stalked off in the direction he'd been headed in before being ambushed by the doll.

Good thing he hadn't taken the healing potions yet. By the time he was finished with the maze he had a cut going down his jaw and a purple black eye that was almost swollen shut. He hated mannequins - especially animated ones.

'He's Gryffindor's heir. No wonder he can handle all of this. Riddle tried to kill off the Gryffin family years ago and has yet to succeed. With all of that gold and connections at his disposal, it's no wonder he's one of the top students in his year. He even seems bored 50% of the time. He only seems to pay attention when I introduce something about the ICW…' Raiden thought as he tried without success to not think about the confirmation he'd learned.

He saw Gryffin exit the maze twenty minutes later, impressive considering that he'd been in there for over an hour. 'Maybe I should let him rest… nah. He can do that on Sunday.'

Harry was seriously considering to tell Kelle to shove it when he saw the world blur around him as the maze turned into… the training grounds?

He frowned, he didn't understand what was going on. Was Kelle trying to mess with his mind?

"Take off your shirts. We're going to duel."

Harry took off his shirts and went to draw his wand but then Kelle cut him off. "You won't be needing that."

Harry shook his head and put his wand carefully over his folded shirts, but not before hitting them with a couple cleaning charms.

Kelle nearly nodded in approval.

They went to the other side of the mats, far enough away from their wands so they wouldn't be tempted to get them if the duel got intense.

It did.

Harry started out just doing simple stuff, not wanting Raiden to go all _Raiden_ on him. But then Raiden got in a cheap shot.

All bets were off.

'Damn this kid is fast.' Raiden thought as he blocked another potential blow. 'And SOMEONE trained him.' he thought as he nearly got hit in the face. 'Man, if he found Ares' dojo… I am going to kill that -'

A kick.

A block.

A flip.

A hit.

This wasn't going to end any time soon - that much they both knew but Harry knew one thing that Raiden didn't know about him.

How to make Raiden see the birdies.

It was a cheap shot, even Harry would admit that eventually but it was guaranteed to knock Raiden out for a good half an hour and give him a chance to recover. The man had put more bruises on him and gave him more aches in the last hour than his Raiden ever could.

'Yet another reason why Raiden would've been so better off without me.' he thought as he walked over to his things.

He didn't do much more than chug one of the potions down (the healer) before he sat down and waited for Raiden to wake up.

His head hurt - a lot.

'I'm gonna kill that _escuincle_.' he thought, thinking of what his mother - a Navajo from New Mexico - would say that someone had quite literally handed his ass to him. It hadn't happened to him for a while.

He sat up and saw the teen sitting at the edge of the training grounds. He looked a little better, as though he'd actually broken down and drank the spare Healing Potion that was in the bag.

Then he remembered one task that his Abuelo had once made him do.

You think Raiden is bad, just look at who he inherited it from!

'Water or Hay?' he thought as he looked at the teen who was practically sleeping sitting up.

He looked at the teen and decided.

Bring on the Bales.

While the teen sat, unaware. The scenery changed. The open training grounds became a barn and on one side of the gigantic barn was a neatly stacked bunch of bales. The goal was to take apart the bales one by one and then move them pitch forkful by pitch forkful to the other side of the barn. The condition: only one pitch forkful could be moved at a time.

To make it less of a hell, he made sure to include a water faucet that would turn on every twenty times the teen moved a forkful. There was even a set of leather gloves for the teen to protect his hands!

"Get up!" Raiden yelled with a truly evil grin on his face.

Harry froze as he realized just how … close he'd been to sleep. Then he looked around himself and swore, this was going to suck.

He just didn't know how much.

He'd immediately put on the gloves that Raiden offered and had to admit that the task wasn't that strenuous. He didn't even notice how long he was going at it until water started gushing out of the faucet.

He ignored it. And the next time. And the next time.

But eventually that pitchfork started to feel heavy and he wasn't even halfway! He began to time himself by how many times the water gushed from the faucet - even if he didn't drink from it every time.

Trust Raiden to come up with a new form of punishment.

Read and Review!

Note: The Hay Bales part was inspired a bit (ok, a lot) by RebelAnarchist who gave me the barrel example. I would hate to loose roof privileges for a week! I went with Hay because MY grandparents (like Raiden's) were Organic farmers for the better part of forty years until Alzheimer's took my grandfather away from us.

Poll: Should Harry's Elite Tattoo - which will say EVERYTHING about his training - be revealed to Raiden? Remember, the weekend might be nearly over but I can come up with an excuse for Harry to have to take off his shirt. Say, fire, water, electricity or all of the above.

I want to note that this poll will not be on my profile. So you have to review to say YES - it is revealed or NO - it isn't. Two or Three letters, and you lot know that I allow anonymous reviews!

I could go either way, but this way I'll be greedy and get my reviews.

FEED THE MONSTER!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but MY Original Characters (Loki and Raiden for example) and the Elite. Everything else is owned by JK Rowling and the publishing companies. So the Canon stuff… isn't mine. Hogwarts… isn't mine. Everything you recognize from the books… isn't mine.

Complicated Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Title:

The Beginning of…

Chapter 26

Raiden grinned when he noticed that the teen had removed his long sleeved shirt and had tied it around his waist even though he kept on the sleeveless shirt. A little odd but he wasn't about to fault the teen. There were reasons one did not remove their shirt and most of them were very good ones. Revealing certain tattoos or other markings, for instance.

"You may stop, young man." he said as he looked around the barn. Most, if not all, of the hay had been moved to the other side and while he was tempted to make the teen moved the hay back… he wasn't suicidal.

Harry glared at him before stubbornly moving the remainder of the hay to the other side. He put the pitchfork down and walked over to the Augustus Magnus.

"We're going outside." Raiden siad with a smile.

Harry glared at the man, he seemed almost TOO happy.

Then he found out why.

It had only been TWO HOURS!

He had another twenty left for his detention.

'I didn't think the old man knew about time displacement.' he thought as they went outside and Raiden led him around the castle to the sheer wall facing to the south.

"I thought about having you climb the wall, but your hands might be permanently disfigured. Instead, I want you to go into the forest and get these items." Raiden said as he handed Harry a rather short list. But potentially dangerous.

'Acromantula Silk Thread… Unicorn Hair… Bowtruckle Home Tree Twig…'

He was going to hate this assignment, he knew it.

"There is no time limit, but it would do you well to remember that you have classes on Monday."

Harry glared at the man and put the list into his pocket.

It was time to use his training, whether he wanted to or not.

break

* * *

RAIDEN's POV

Raiden watched as the teen gathered his composure, the last "two" hours had really been tough for the teen but in that time Raiden had planned. He needed to know if this teenager was Trick. He needed to know if Imhotep had not attacked a civilian this last Christmas, but an Elite - one of their own.

'I don't know if this is truly the reason that Loki has been avoiding the Council. Everyone knows that Ara doesn't ask too many questions. She's in the Espionage Division after all!' he contemplated.

He looked down at his watch, if one were to flip it over they would notice the engraving in the back.

To Raiden,

May your thoughts soar,

May your heart be wise,

May you always perservere.

Ares

It was time to test Trick.

break

* * *

HARRY's POV

The forest was just as dark at one o' clock in the afternoon as it was at Midnight - and that wasn't an over exaggeration. But still, there was something about the forest. Mystical. Powerful. Dangerous, Peaceful. Serenity. Humbling.

He shook his head; he needed his wits about him.

He went after the Acromantula Silk Thread first.

His training kicked in when Aragog's grandkids came after him.

He almost wished he could thank Ares for this.

Dodge, jump, parry with a stick, watch as said stick was snapped between the powerful pincers, swipe the thread. Avoid being eaten when they realized just what he'd done. Erase his tracks.

Crawl on his belly for nearly three kilometers.

He was filthy by the time he approached the main path. He truly looked like he'd gotten lost but he knew exactly where he was - 37 meters from a Bowtruckle Nest.

Let it be said that those little buggers liked blood, the more the better.

He was swarmed. In a surprising amount.

The little buggers were on him like fleas on a dog, and they bit ten times worse.

He originally just started smacking them off but as he got closer to the tree, they began to get more and more violent until he had blood coming down his face from hundreds of little cuts and nicks. Thankfully they weren't deep enough to scar but it was still going to smart when he had to see Pomphrey later.

He grabbed a stick and one of the suckers stabbed him deep in his left thigh.

"Argh!" he exclaimed as he got out his wand. "That's it!" he snarled. "Summoveo!"

The Bowtruckles were thrown back nearly five meters from him, and were disoriented enough for him to be able to leave their area.

He had to find some way to staunch the bleeding.

Thank Merlin Neville was a herbologist nut.

He found and sought for some Agrimony. "The whole plant is dark green with numerous soft hairs. The soft hairs aid in the plant's seed pods sticking to any animal or person coming in contact with the plant. The flower spikes have a spicy odor like apricots." he remembered Neville lecturing him when he'd asked about healing plants for their report for herbology the week before. He'd needed another three centimeters and still ended up re-writing it to include other plants in the genus.

The Unicorn Tail Hair proved to be the most difficult to find. He had to wonder if Kelle had gone through the forest already until he remembered that Hagrid regularly walked through the forest and picked it up as he walked.

He'd bet galleons to gumdrops that Hagrid had gone for a walk earlier that day.

His stomach started growling.

Man he hated roughing it.

He wearily began searching for some edible plants. Sticking to what he knew.

Dandelion leaves, there were some just beginning to grow with the spring season quickly approaching, Amaranth, Fat Hen, and Plantain. He made sure not to eat a lot of Dandelion as he knew that it was a duretic and he didn't want that sort of problem in the middle of the forest. He saw what he thought to be wild carrot but he also realized that Snape used this place for growing some of the more dangerous herbs and didn't want to die when he accidentally ate hemlock. Not that it would be a quick death. Nausea, vomiting, pain, and seizures were just a few of the many symptoms.

He then got back to work, searching for the Unicorn Hair.

It took him nearly three hours to find one hair!

It would almost be worth tying a hex to it.

break

* * *

RAIDEN's POV

It was a slight shock for Raiden to find Gryffin coming out of the forest nearly six hours after he went in.

He walked right over to DADA Professor, his hair slicked back with what he could guess to be some sort of grinded up leaves that the lad had made into a paste for the multitude of small nicks and scratches. His clothing was absolutely filthy and Raiden could only guess what the teen had been forced to crawl through.

"Enjoy yourself?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah, right as rain." Gryffin said sarcastically as he tossed the items towards Raiden. "You knew it would take me a while to find the Hair, didn't you?"

Raiden shrugged, "Perhaps."

He glared at his professor.

"You are excused. Detention Served."

Harry glared, "You know, strangers from the east often search for their counterparts from the west." he said flippantly as he walked away. Confirming the Council's suspicions that the Heir of Gryffindor was embedded in their ranks. "Oh and tell Master Loki that I'm not going to be able to make it to the training games during the break. I've got some family business to take care of."

Raiden was gob smacked but managed a, "I'll see what I can do." in reply.

Revenge was sweet.

break

* * *

HARRY POV

He avoided Raiden for the remainder of the month, not looking forward to when he would go home for Spring Break. But knew that there was no way avoiding this.

Loki had given him permission to inform the uninformed.

They were going to be so pissed, he knew it.

He just didn't know how suspicious James was becoming of him and the suspicion of a Marauder was worse than the suspicion of an Augustus Magnus when they couldn't harm a civilian. A Marauder had no such barriers.

break

* * *

JAMES POV

James Potter sat at his desk, he wasn't like Sirius as he hated doing paperwork but now he was just getting more and more confused. The file the Ministry had on the Gryffin family expired more than twenty years before. It mentioned the deaths of the people Harrison claimed to have been his parents. But they died three years before Harrison was even born.

He hated himself for falling for this trap. He knew they should have scanned the teen's mind! But Lily refused. He was the heir of Gryffindor!

But the legend… Even as ancient as it was, there was still a seed of lingering doubt in his mind.

He had to know.

He would know.

Looking up the spells hadn't been that hard, and when he used them on the practice dummies the department had - they worked.

He just had to narrow it down.

Plenus Ostendo Sum. Reverto Effingo. Reverto Vultus.

The Three spells were powerful and were meant for Metas.

But could he use them? Did he dare? Did his gut count? It had saved him before, but not his son. He wouldn't make that mistake again. He would save his family. Protect them by all means necessary.

He would protect them.

But if he was wrong… If Gryffin truly had nothing to hide and his parents had just faked their deaths. It was true that their bodies hadn't been found for several years after their supposed death. The Ministry Coroner had said that someone had put a powerful stasis charm on them. It didn't look like they'd been dead for more than a few days when they'd found the bodies on the third of November in 1981.

He hoped that Gryffin could find some way to forgive him. If Lily didn't kill him first.

He nodded to Tonks and to Nikolas Black - Sirius's cousin twice removed. Actually, he was closer in blood to Gryffin if the report as to who his grandmother was. Their grandmothers were sisters.

Curiouser and Curiouser.

break

* * *

READ AND REVIEW!

And Points to anyone who can guess what James is going to use those spells for. You will be honorably mentioned in the next chapter.

The idea as to how Raiden will find out is tied into the next chapter. When Harry tries to tell James the truth. I thought that it would be more believable if a Auror were to go up against him in an unsuspected manner.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but MY Original Characters (Loki and Raiden for example) and the Elite. Everything else is owned by JK Rowling and the publishing companies. So the Canon stuff… isn't mine. Hogwarts… isn't mine. Everything you recognize from the books… isn't mine.

Complicated Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Title:

Reverto Vultus

Chapter 27

James Potter knew many things about many people but if you were to ask him about Harrison Gryffin he'd be the first in a long line of a short list.

That was about to change. He had to know, he had to be able to protect his family.

All of that would change tonight.

Harry's POV

He was nervous, he couldn't help it. How often did anyone tell another version of their father that they were their son from another world where he'd been raised by her … not-so-nice sister.

He'd only just decided to tell them recently as he had hoped that he would be back in his home… universe… by now.

James and Sirius immediately went to their room, whispering and conspiring together like another set of twins that Harry knew while Rose went off with her mother to Diagon Alley where they planned on having a little "girl" time and doing some shopping.

He set his things down in his room, putting his homework – that he really wasn't far from completing - on top of the desk so he could start it after dinner, before going downstairs.

The next few days were some of the most nerve-wrecking days of Harry's life. He snuck off to see Loki a few times for an hour or two at the most, mostly just in an attempt to get his nerves under control until he could finally tell James and Lily.

It wasn't as though it was easy. Nothing ever was.

* * *

He went for his run on the third day after they got back and found that James had convinced Lily that she and Rose needed some bonding time and Jamie and Siri needed to go see their Uncle Sirius and Aunt Peyton.

His face was covered with sweat (he'd nearly run around the entire village twice) and his shirt was nearly soaked through. He absent mindedly cast a cleaning charm on his clothing, thereby removing the sweat from his person, as he walked through the front door.

"James. Hi." the teen said with a smile.

"Harry. I need you to be honest with me." James said seriously as he stood on the other side of the living room, surrounded by things the Transfiguration expert could use in a heartbeat should the situation call for it.

"Of course." he said, noting the somber look on the man's face.

"Why do all records say that your parents died three years before you say they did?"

Harry frowned, "I don't really know what you're talking about sir. My parents died on October 31st of 1981."

"I don't believe you."

Harry backed up, he wasn't stupid. This wasn't James Potter - the Dad he was talking to. No, this was the Auror. "James, I am the heir of Gryffindor. I don't think that you can fake that sort of thing with the Goblins."

"And I'm not saying that you aren't the Heir. What I'm saying is that your story has more holes than swiss cheese. I don't think you're a Gryffin." James said as he pulled out his wand and Harry eyed it with apprehension.

"James… I…"

"Are you?"

"I am a descendant of Godric Gryffindor."

"You're not telling me shit."

Harry took out his own wand, "James… Please… I am not lying to you. I am not …"

"Shut it. Now, tell me the truth before I start using my wand."

Harry nodded forcefully, he wanted nothing more than to shut his eyes and scream but his training was kicking in and somewhere in the top twenty rules was "don't take your eyes off of you opponent". "My parents are dead."

"I already know that."

"They'd defied Voldemort three times." he said, opening his eyes - which changed from blue to silver without Harry realizing it and only adding to James's irritation.

James frowned, wondering the significance of something that sounded eerily familiar. 'Born to those who had thrice defied him….'

James glared at Harry, "Only two families could have fit that prophecy. You said yourself that you were born at the end of June - not July."

Harry grinned sheepishly, "That is the part I lied about. Too many connections to your son. No Offense, but you're a world-class Auror. You could probably even have Delta Status if you wanted."

"What's Delta Status?" James asked, getting annoyed by hearing more things he didn't know than what he wanted to know.

"How good are your Occlumency Sheilds?" Harry shot back.

"Good enough so that by the time I was 14 Severus Snape wasn't running to Sluggy every chance he got to warn him about a prank we were about to pull."

Harry nodded, "James, you know that it was never that I didn't trust you. It's just that… I guess I didn't know how I could trust you."

"You've lied to us?"

"I didn't want to but I did so nonetheless." he admitted.

James glared at him. This was a temper he'd never experienced. Harry's own temperament was like his mother's - a slow boil and then an explosion. James's was like Fireworks, going off with a BANG at a moment's notice.

"Secrets and Lies got my son killed. They got your parents killed." James said, with no idea just how truthful he was being with what he said.

"I know." Harry said as he truly started feeling like a little child. The fear was even kicking in for some reason…

James stood. "I don't care what you're about to tell me. I just want to know one thing. Have you ever lied to me about something that could put my family in Jepoardy since my son found you on Peverell's grave?"

This was one question that Harry'd hoped to build to.

"I don't know how to answer that one James." he said truthfully.

"You have?"

"Well… I …" he said before he stopped and stared at the business end of James's wand. A sight he'd never thought he'd ever see or one that he'd hoped he would ever see.

"Tell me now."

'How the hell am I going to fit all of this in before James starts using curses?' he wondered as he kept his eyes glued to the tip of the 11 inch Mahogany with Dragon Heartstring. "I… I never meant to lie. I just thought I wouldn't be here long enough for you to care."

James glared at the teen, "Meaning?"

"Meaning, until you and Lily had the brilliant idea of taking me in, I had every intention of going back and doing what I was doing beforehand."

"You were just going to leave?"

"Yeah. You wouldn't have cared. You didn't know me."

James glared at the teen. "Lily will be back in an hour. At which time, she WILL scan your mind and you WILL let her."

Harry froze, only his mentors could get past his shields and that was because he trusted them more than his own life. What he didn't trust is a Lily Potter who thought that he might or might not be harming her family with his intent. Someone who could tear his mind apart.

James saw Harry's hesitation. "You will let her."

Harry shook his head ever so slightly in a jerk reflex.

James just got angry, "Sit down and wait." he ordered.

Harry shook his head and headed towards the stairs.

He should never have turned his back to James.

"REVERTO VUL-"

Harry turned and patted his pocket for his shrunken trunk. He could care less about the three changes of clothes he had upstairs.

"TUS!"

Pain.

James saw Harry hit the ground and clutch his head, hair that remained black, height and build that remained the same. The spell wasn't supposed to do this. It was just supposed to make Harry go to his base form. So James could see who he really was. It wasn't supposed to do this... right?

Harry looked up at James with a look of complete betrayal. Eyes that were Avada Kedevra Green, with three scars on his face - a weird lightning bolt on the right side of his forehead, a thin scar that bisected his left eyebrow and a small circular burn just underneath his left ear that was about the size of the tip of a wand - and a face that James saw every time he looked at a portrait of his great-grandfather.

'He hadn't lied to me…' James realized with sickening clarity.

Harry jumped up, and began limping/running out of the house. Each step excruciating but he knew that he couldn't stay. He had to get somewhere safe.

"Harry!" James yelled out as Harry ran out the door. "Harry! Please!"

Harry shook his head and he got past the front gate and into the street in Godric's Hollow.

He apparated.

James leaned heavily against the doorframe. He couldn't get that look of betrayal out of his mind…

Spinner's End.

Harry barely made it up the walk, and prayed that Raven would be home.

Inside, Severus Snape was making the final touches on some serious wards. They would not allow anyone he considered dangerous inside his property perimeter.

Then they went off.

He stalked through the foyer.

He opened the door.

A teen with black hair that flew nearly to his chin, all of it very nearly the same length, and pain filled green eyes looked up at him.

"Please, Raven. … I didn't know where else to go…" he gasped out before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell.

Snape barely caught him in time.

_Please, Raven… _

_Chapter End_

_Merry Christmas, Happy… Nah, I'll not be "Politically Correct" … I love Christmas!_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but MY Original Characters (Loki and Raiden for example) and the Elite. Everything else is owned by JK Rowling and the publishing companies. So the Canon stuff… isn't mine. Hogwarts… isn't mine. Everything you recognize from the books… isn't mine.

Complicated Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Title:

Facing the Magnus

Warning: influx of Original Characters that will never be heard from again!

28

_Spinner's End._

_Harry barely made it up the walk, and prayed that Raven would be home._

_Inside, Severus Snape was making the final touches on some serious wards. They would not allow anyone he considered dangerous inside his property perimeter. _

_Then they went off._

_He stalked through the foyer._

_He opened the door._

_A teen with black hair that flew nearly to his chin, all of it very nearly the same length, and pain filled green eyes looked up at him. _

"_Please, Raven. … I didn't know where else to go…" he gasped out before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell._

_Snape barely caught him in time. _

_Please, Raven… _

_Chapter 27 End_

Chapter 28 start

Raven/ Snape 's POV

The Child was barely out of his middle teens, that much Severus knew as he lifted the teen and brought him into the sick room his mother had lived in for her last year of life. It was the place he had nurtured for his ailing mother, refusing Dumbledore's offer to become a teacher at Hogwarts so he might be by his mother's side. She passed on the 6th of May of 1983. Four months later her son was teaching Potions and assumed the Head-ship of Slytherin House.

Fever, it was dangerously high. Severus realized after he removed the thermometer from the teen's mouth. A fever of 40 C was too high for him to want to try anything magical on the teen, especially when he hadn't known how the teen became ill in the first place.

'What happened to you?' he thought as he looked down at the tray he'd brought into the room. It held everything from Muggle Aspirin to a Fever Reducer that he'd brewed himself.

He almost wished he knew who the teen was, the lingering feeling of déjà vu would not leave him. He looked at the teen's face, mostly square with strong features - it was not a face he knew but rather one he thought that he should.

He stripped the teen from the sweat suit he wore down to his boxers and undershirt, finding a shrunken trunk in the teen's pocket as well as a black ebony wand with chrysoprase and emeralds in the hilt … he knew he'd seen this wand before.

* * *

Raven.

That was one name he hadn't heard in over eighteen years. True, the thirty-six year old had at one time been trained by some of the best in the world before he turned spy on Voldemort for two years before the man fell.

There was only one option. Only one thing that he could do. He quickly moved to his living room and to the small desk he had in there for correspondence purposes.

He took up a piece of parchment.

Ymir,

Long has it been since we last spoke. One came to me, saying my name. Saying he knew not where else to go. I implore you, come to Spinner's end. I have much to atone for Magnus.

The one who was once,

Raven

Knowing there was nothing else to do. Other than wince at every pain-filled groan from the teenager, Severus Snape sat down to wait.

* * *

Aarhus - Denmark

Ymir, a Magnus of Sixty Four Years and counting, stood with his sword on his hip. He was wearing a black gi and was just about to start his sparring with Magnus Odin and Magnus Thor in an outdoor arena when the letter appeared.

He read it with dread before he turned to his friends. "My apologies, I must leave."

Thor laughed at the Norse, his own blonde hair and light eyes made him look eerily similar to his fellow Dane even though Ymir's face was as pale as mountain snow while his was tanned and rough with too many years spent at sea. "That student of yours giving you trouble again?"

"No, it is my lost."

Odin nodded, "Do what you must." the shorter and stockier man advised. Odin was not like Ymir, tall and of a littler better than average muscle size, or like Thor, who was tall and built like a man unafraid of hard work even when that was a downside for not being able to move more quickly or as agile.

Ymir nodded gratefully, "Do myself a favor, would you? Send word to Loki, tell him the father of giants needs his help in the Raven's nest."

Thor nodded, not understanding the message but knew that the man before him was a leader in the Warrior and Espionage Categories would have trained his student to understand code - no matter what the code entailed.

* * *

St. Joan's - Normandy

Loki POV

Loki grunted under the force of Shadow Shark's assault, something told him that the Magnus was still sore from the beating Gryffin bestowed upon him a few months before. He brought up his two hand and a half swords - one in each hand - and quickly blocked the blows.

Re'em POV

From his position at the edge of the field, where he was doing sit-ups for mouthing off to a student … like he was supposed to know that this idiot was Sin's student! He didn't even know who Sin was until the Sumerian demanded that they spar. Re'em should have known he was in trouble. He was still black and blue. It turned out the man was a Artist Mage. Meaning that he made it his businesses to incorporate the magical arts and martial arts. Nothing like getting kicked in the gut and then being thrown halfway across the training grounds with a banishing spell to prove it, either.

Radella walked over to him sedately for the first time in a while. "Re'em?"

"Hello Radella." he said, not pausing with his sit-ups.

The girl looked worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he saw the clock, he had another ten minutes of sit-ups.

"I'm supposed to deliver this, but it's for Master Loki." she explained.

Re'em groaned, if he stopped he'd have to start all over again… he looked at the two Magnuses - that duel was so intense that he was going to get cut up.

He sighed and stood up, grabbing the note and a samurai sword as the other broadswords were in use.

"Masters." he said bowing.

Loki grinned as the kid joined in, and then frowned. As the teen passed him, he felt something slip into his pocket.

The duel ended fifteen minutes later.

"Trainee Re'em, you are excused from the remainder of your exercises." Loki said, frowning as he read who the letter was from.

Re'em's eyebrows rose, not sure if he heard correctly, he was exhausted as in fifteen minutes the two Magnuses decided to royally punish the intruder of their duel.

"Go!" the Magnus snarled as he walked over to Eshu, a tall man with long-ish curly black hair, with a medium skin tone that came from having one parent from South Asia and the other from England, and bright blue eyes who wore the usual black camo that Raiden wore… maybe it came to being taught by The Four - Magnuses who were given the names of their mentors. As of yet, The Four had not chosen apprentices - only students that they all taught together without bequeathing the intimate knowledge of their own training… but it was only a matter of time. Discord and War were getting up there in years while Chaos and Demise were being seen around the world by those who knew their names.

"Loki."

"Eshu."

"News from Ymir?"

Loki nodded grimly, he and Eshu had been thrown up against each other in varying situations over the years and after the Council discovered that the two worked well together, they were given partner missions every once in a while. "Something along those lines. Want to come with me. I might need to be restrained."

Eshu frowned, "What?"

"The message was from Thor and Odin, 'The father of giants needs my help in the Raven's nest'."

Eshu nodded, "Injuries?"

"Potentially."

"Severity?"

"More than less."

"Mental?"

"And the others."

"Ymir?"

"Desperation."

Eshu nodded, "Depart?"

"Kit first." he said and walked over to the medical tent. There were three Therapefitis Magnuses present at the training grounds at all times. They exchanged with another three every eight hours so they could have the semblance of a normal day.

"Loki, Eshu," Grannus said as he looked up from where he was treating an apprentice who looked as though he'd gotten a little too enthusiastic with the Bo Staffs as his face was one big bruise and blood was coming down from his eyebrow. With the look on the boy's face, his mentor had forbidden magical healing.

"Grannus." they greeted the black man who could be compared to the muggle actor Hill Harper in appearance.

"Going out?" he asked

Eshu nodded.

"Need a kit?"

Loki nodded.

"Need some social skills?" the man asked teasingly before receiving two sets of glares.

He grinned before he turned back to the student. "Whatever you did to get your mentor angry better have been worth it. I could have healed you up in five seconds flat."

The student grumbled and nodded as he stood and bowed, "Thank you for your assistance, Master Healer."

"You're welcome, now get." he said fondly before he turned to the two and grabbed the type of kit that Loki typically asked for.

"We'll need an "A" level kit." Loki corrected, surprising the Healer.

* * *

Two hours later they were in Surrey, walking up a road when Loki casually mentioned to Eshu that Ymir had probably put up wards to splinch anyone who got within five hundred meters of Spinner's End. So, they walked the last kilometer - just to be safe.

The neighborhood was spacious, and looked as though it had been a part of a prosperous suburb about twenty years before - until a wave of unemployment raced through the area. Now it was a working-class neighborhood, unless you inherited your home like half of the residents who seemed determined to make Spinner's End a safe place for their children to grow up. Lily Potter spent years herself fixing up her childhood home after her parents died in a car accident and then rented it out, a good investment she called the reduced rate rent on the place.

The walk up to Spinner's End was impressive. Small bushes lined the walk with an old iron fence surrounding the yard - providing an anchor for a few of the wards that Loki could immediately sense - and the grass was a little long but still neatly trimmed. The house was of light brick with three visable windows in the first level with two larger ones - about the same size as the one in front of the living room - on the second level.

"So, this is where Ymir said to meet him?" Eshu asked as he sent a light glare to a man who was looking at the two men wearing camouflage walking up to the Snape Place.

Loki nodded as he knocked on the door. "Ymir sends his regards." he said before the door opened.

Severus paused and looked at Loki in amazement, "Loki."

"Raven, I apologize if I have arrived prior to Ymir."

"N-No, you haven't. He is looking in on the teen now." Severus explained as he opened his door wide.

"This is Eshu, a confidant." Loki explained as they went into the neutral toned living room with dark green drapes and accents - definitely a woman's touch, if not a designer.

"Are you even going to ask why you're here?" Severus asked before Ymir stalked into the room and shoved Severus against the wall. True, Severus had about three inches on the man but not when said wizard was startled.

"What did you curse him with?" Ymir demanded.

The look of utmost confusion belied the fact that Severus had anything to do with what was going on. Other than taking the teen in, of course.

"You did not curse him, your face does not lie to me. I taught you how to lie, after all." Ymir said with some reluctance as he let Raven go. "I could teach you more if you come back."

"I cannot serve two Masters."

"You can have one Master and two Lieutenants." Ymir muttered. "We could have you train with Raiden, he is at that school of yours too."

"The Augustus Magnus?" Eshu said, surprised by information he did not know. "There is one in Britannia?"

"You have been around Ara too long, my friend." Loki said with a grin.

Ymir nodded as they went into the kitchen and Severus locked the door and set some basic wards. "He is one of ours, on that I would bet."

Loki turned to his mentor, "Are you certain?"

Ymir nodded, "Yes, he has a certain tattoo on his wrist. We don't share knowledge of embedded wards."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "You shared the information with me."

"But we could trust you, there is a difference." Ymir stated. "He has to have connections to the both of us. He has to be an Elite… and he has to know you well enough to know that you would know who to contact."

"Someone I taught Potions?"

"And someone who has enough clearance to know about your past, or at least to be able to access that kind of information."

"A Beta level clearance, no student would have that." Eshu volunteered.

Loki frowned… "I will go see him, if none object." he said as he went into the other room before he returned a moment later and shoved Severus against the wall.

"What did you do to my STUDENT!" he snarled angrily, choosing to forget the crucial fact that Severus had only just taken the boy in - not that he'd had much of a choice.

"W-What?"

Loki growled angrily, "My STUDENT is in that room!" he snarled.

Chapter End


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but MY Original Characters (Loki and Raiden for example) and the Elite. Everything else is owned by JK Rowling and the publishing companies. So the Canon stuff… isn't mine. Hogwarts… isn't mine. Everything you recognize from the books… isn't mine.

Complicated Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

My reasoning for updating, Bronchitis SUCKS! And makes it very hard to get up the energy to turn on my laptop and write! Whoever heard of getting bronchitis in the middle of May! Oh well, school is FINALLY OVER! I can't believe the workload I had this last semester. I've tried to finish this chapter at least a hundred times!

PS - special thanks to KingsDark who informed me about my spelling error. Appreciate it!

Title:

Students of Many Kinds

Warning: Original Characters that will never be heard from again! I hope.

29

Loki growled angrily, "My STUDENT is in that room!" he snarled.

Severus looked almost as shocked as Ymir and Eshu.

"You've taken a student?"

Loki nodded calmly, "Obviously," he said before he turned to Severus. "Would you care to inform me just how he came to be on your property?"

Severus nodded and then re-told the events, by the end Loki looked ready to kill. "You know what is wrong with him."

Loki nodded curtly, "I do. He was hit with one of the Irredeemable."

Severus frowned, he knew that phrase. Metas were trying to get more restrictions placed on a series of high powered revealing charms. True, they were harmless if the person hit with them was actually in full morph but if one were close to their base - like Gryffin was - then it caused pain beyond measure. The spells would search, painfully, cell by cell and try to undo what was not done. They easily compared the Cruciatus to be like a "tickling jinx"- or so it was theorized, no one had been hit so close to their base for them to know the true side effects of the curse.

He couldn't imagine what sort of pain Harry had to be in.

Another moan filled the silence.

Loki went over to Severus's liquor cabinet and poured himself a healthy drink. He knew that the only person who would think before using a spell like this was James Potter and right now drinking was the only thing that was going to stop him from searching the man out with a dull blade. Let that man feel a hundredth of what Harry was going through.

Hell, he'd pay to see it done.

* * *

GODRIC'S HOLLOW

James couldn't get the look of absolute betrayal out of his mind. He deserved to be put in jail for what he did to a teen who did nothing more than think that James was someone worthy of his trust.

He put his wand away and sat down at the kitchen table.

Lily came back with Rose, who immediately went up to her room.

He closed his eyes, "Lily… we need to talk."

Lily nodded, "Sure, where's Harry? Rose insisted on getting him a coffee mug with some American slogan on it. She thought he might find it funny."

"It's about him."

She frowned, she hadn't seen James look his scared of her reaction since before Jamie and Siri were born and he'd broken an heirloom her mother had given them for their wedding. She sat down across from him and reached across the table to take hold of his hand. "James, you can tell me. Whatever it is, I can and will forgive you for it."

"Lily, I wouldn't even forgive me for this." he said despondently and withdrew his hand from hers. "I thought I was doing the right thing! That I needed to protect our family."

"James… what did you do?"

"I cast "reverto vultus" on Harry. Merlin, Lils. His eyes… What have I done?"

Lily's face lost all coloring when she heard the spell, she knew of it and had even had the opportunity to comfort a half-morphed Meta when they had been hit with it. Nearly a full day of the poor girl just whimpering… "James…"

"Lily, what have I done?"

She shook her head, "James, I could gladly kill you!"

James nodded, "I know."

She shook her head in exasperation, "Would you have done it to Rose?"

James glared at her, "What?"

"Would you have done that to our daughter? As she is, right now."

"Lily, what kind of question is that?" he demanded. "Of course not!"

"And in the past eight months, what has Harry become to us? He isn't just a guest anymore, he's family!" she growled, showing how - if she chose - she could claim the Gryffindor vault as an heiress of the line. Lily might not be aware of her ancestry but she had enough Gryffindor in her to want to kick her husband's butt to the moon and back.

He bowed his head, "I know."

She shook her head, "James, you're sleeping on the couch until I want you in our bedroom again."

James nodded, he deserved it. He knew it.

"And feel free to call Sirius and explain what you have done. I'm sure that he would love to give you a piece of his mind as I want to."

That's when James knew that Lily wanted to do worse to him - much worse.

"I'll… be over at Moony's." he said and went over to the fireplace. "Moony's Den!"

* * *

Moony's Den - Bookstore - office

James coughed as he tripped over the grate that Sirius always managed to step gracefully over.

"Prongs." Remus Lupin said smiling as he saw his friend enter his office. He'd come in to "take a phone call" and was glad he had.

"Moony, uh… can I stay here for a bit?" the 35 year old asked his friend.

Remus nodded, "Sure. I've got a few more hours left until the shop closes…"

James shrugged, "Lily's kind of angry at me… Not that I blame her… so I have plenty of time to wait."

Remus frowned, there was not much that could make Lily so angry at her husband that she would order him to leave - especially these days. "Give me a half an hour. I can call Samantha, she's been begging me for more work."

It turned out that the girl was more than willing to come in, and use her precious discount to buy the series she'd been saving to buy as soon as she found out that Remus was going after the boxed set. It turned out to be a wise move for the werewolf as he'd had to re-order twice already.

"So," he said as he passed his friend a cup of tea while making one for himself as they sat in his office. "You need to talk?"

"I cursed Harry."

"What? Is he alright?"

James shrugged, "I don't really know to be honest. The last I saw of him was him Apparating… As far as I know he could be anywhere on the planet. He told me that he used to travel a lot during the Summer Hols with his friends…"

"Well, what did you curse him with?"

"Remy… I was stupid. I let myself think that a 15 year old kid meant serious harm to my family!"

Remus nodded, "Alright, tell me what's going on." he said, staying calm seemed to be the only thing he could think about doing right now.

"I hit him with Reverto Vultus. I had no idea what it would do to him. He's a Kid, Moony! How could I do that to a kid!" James said as he bowed his head.

Remus took his hand, and smacked James on the back of his head.

"Oi!"

"Prongs, you've done some stupid, immature and highly idiotic things without very much concern to future effects but this one takes the cake! You cursed him, you bloody idiot! Have you no concern for how you've effected him?" Remus said, nearly growling as he stood up and stalked over to his window and rested his hands on the ledge… letting himself look out to the street.

"Yeah… Lily asked me if I would have done the same to Rose and now I'm thinking of what I would have done to someone if they'd done that to my little girl."

"And?"

"I'd have killed them before they could utter even a semblance to an explanation. That just made me feel guiltier because I remembered that Harry doesn't have anyone to defend him from idiots like me." James said grimacing. "I need to find him."

Remus nodded, "Yes… you do. You need to beg his forgiveness, and even then I doubt that he will forget this instance any time soon."

"He reminds me too much of Sirius, first year."

"Yeah, Padfoot didn't trust anyone much that year."

"No, and I never really could understand why not. Not until January when he came back with his back split open because of his Mum…" James said, remembering with a shudder how he'd found his friend passed out in the bathroom with blood flowing from his back from a few dozen cutting curses. The only reason Walburga hadn't disowned her son was because she needed an heir after her favorite was killed. She would have rolled over in her grave to know that Sirius had married Pure, for love.

"Find him, apologize." Remus advised before James went to the fireplace. "And Prongs?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever do that to another child and I'll kill you for it." Remus said calmly but it was in the stoic face that James saw the werewolf wanting to tear him apart for harming cubs that were supposed to be protected by the pack. It was in the golden eyes that James saw the werewolf, and the human that was desperately trying to restrain himself.

James gulped, but nodded as he stepped into the fireplace.

* * *

Spinner's End

Harry groaned underneath the blankets as he awoke, coherent for the first time in several hours. He weakly stood and berated himself. By trying to keep James and his family safe he'd just added fuel to the fire!

'Damn Potter luck.' he thought as he weakly stood and found himself supporting himself with the nightstand. He was too weak to walk on his own power.

'Crutches it is.' he thought and concentrated. In his normal state he could do simple transfigurations without his wand - as long as the two were of the same material. He found two wooden canes nearby and transfigured them into crutches, gratefully supporting his weight with them and slowly moved into the hall.

Following the voices was easy, almost too easy but that didn't prepare him for what he saw.

Ymir.

Loki.

Eshu, he wasn't positive on the Magnus's name but though he recognized him from the training grounds.

"Master Loki?" he said quietly, his voice aching and raw.

elite

Raven, Ymir, Loki and Eshu were lightly drinking - mostly nursing the same ale they'd been sipping out of for the last few hours. They'd talked about seriously training Severus, and Ymir had made the renewed student do 200 push ups before he'd been satisfied that his student was not a slouch.

'My student.' Ymir thought proudly.

"Have you given thought to telling Raiden?" Ymir asked Loki as he took a swig of the ale Severus had in his house. Good King Henry. Not bad, even if it was a girly beer. Ymir was more partial to Chimay Beer or the American Classics.

"About my student? Yes. The more people who know at the moment can only benefit him. He needs to know that the world isn't on his shoulders. That he is not Atlas." Loki said and stood. "I want to go after his guardian, Master. I want to make him feel a tenth of the pain he has put my student through."

Ymir nodded, "Of course you do. You feel like his father, if not a beloved Uncle. You want to hurt the one that hurt him. But it would do you well to let things happen. Be water, Loki. Not fire."

Loki nodded, he heard the wisdom in his Master's voice. "I want to be a tsunami, not a little creek."

Raven and Eshu were silent, this topic was not brought up and each one of them knew that Loki had a powerful temper that only came up when one of his own was hurt.

"Master Loki?" a voice said from the hallway, aching weak and raw.

They turned and Loki was over to his student so quickly that you'd think he'd apparated.

"Are you well?"

Trick shook his head, "No. Master…"

Loki carefully helped him over to the couch, which Ymir and Eshu immediately got off of. "These are the Magnus Eshu and my Master, the Magnus Ymir."

Trick looked to Raven.

"This is Apprentice Raven, of the black shroud."

Trick nodded weakly, he was exhausted from walking twenty feet on crutches. He didn't know how he was going to handle going back to school. If he was even allowed to go back to school.

They sat down and Trick leaned his head against his Master's shoulder, Loki immediately putting an arm around his student.

"I won't be returning to Hogwarts any time soon, will I?" he asked weakly with his eyes half-closed.

"Not until you are recovered. I expect that you will be delayed by a few weeks. You will still attain all of your OWLs."

Trick nodded and glanced over to Raven, "You'll be short a Gryffindor, sorry."

Raven frowned before he glared at Trick. "Harrison Joseph Gryffin?"

Trick nodded, "Yes sir."

Raven nodded curtly, "You are not the most impossible of students."

"Thanks." he said softly as he closed his eyes and leaned against Loki's shoulder - asleep in moments.

Loki took a curious glance at Raven, "How does he do in your class?"

"Adequate, he knows that he will never be able to appreciate the simmering of the Draught of Living Death but he does know how to make it. For that I applaud him."

"Big words coming from you Raven." Loki said, a little surprised.

"Just don't tell anyone."

"Who'd believe me?"

review!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but MY Original Characters (Loki and Raiden for example) and the Elite. Everything else is owned by JK Rowling and the publishing companies. So the Canon stuff… isn't mine. Hogwarts… isn't mine. Everything you recognize from the books… isn't mine.

Complicated Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Quick Note : I wanted to go longer! But then I realized that I might owe you lot a few things... namely an update. But since I was getting impatient myself, I thought I'd ask what you guys thought...

An Elite Explanation

Severus returned to Hogwarts at the end of the week, knowing that his Mentor and Loki were now housesitting with the slowly recovering Meta. Honestly, had he not seen what he had in these past few days he doubted that he would ever believe it. The teen would be fine, appearing to recover in one moment and in the next he would be seizing uncontrollably on the floor. There was no pain, just absolute uncontrol of his own body - something that would terrify Severus if it were to ever happen to himself.

Gryffin's eyes, wide and terrified, offered the knowledge that he hadn't been happy with what was going on. It was not something that he wanted to witness again, but he did. Twice over in one week. He knew that Loki would not allow him to return to school until he did not seize anymore but the only way to be sure that the curse was gone would be to entrust an Augustus Magnus into the fact that Loki had a student.

**Hermione and Rose POV**

By Friday, a week where Miss Granger and Miss Potter worried frantically over their friend and Adelphos… Rose and Hermione were at their wit's end.

Rose wanted nothing more than to strangle her father. She knew that he felt protective of them and that they wanted nothing more than to have the protection from their father but this was ridiculous.

'I need my Adelphos.' the young Meta thought as she sat down at one of the tables in the library. It was weird, she didn't even remember truly appreciating him until he was gone.

She sighed and filled up her quill.

_Adelphos,_

_I hope this letter find you well, but I fear it won't. You wouldn't skip school unless there was a dire reason for you to be missing. I know my father had something to do with it. But I can't prove anything yet._

_Where are you, Adelphos? Are you well? Are you hurt?_

_Adelphe_

She knew that she couldn't send the letter with any of the owls that the Potter family came into regular contact with - she wasn't stupid. She would have to find one.

Hermione sat down across from Rose. The two witches had grown a sort of camaraderie in the last week when it became apparent that Harrison was missing. They didn't even know who they could ask. Kelle - the man was a Defense Professor but with Umbridge they didn't dare try anything. Snape - enough said, he would never help a Gryffindor … especially the daughter of James Potter. Dumbledore - that had some merit but they knew that he also could not be seen showing blatant favoritism to a single student. The same could be said of McGonagall.

They were on their own.

"What are you writing there, Rose?"

Rose shrugged and passed her the letter. "Harry told me that if there was ever a time that we needed to get information out there to use names that we regularly called each other. Owls could still find either of us because it would be addressed to the person we knew to be called by the nickname."

"That's ingenious. Adelphos, though…"

"I've seen it used as names for old Pure Lines. It's Ancient Greek or something for brother."

"And Adelphe means sister?"

She nodded, she was back to her original form. A sight that hadn't been seen in Hogwarts so everyone just thought that it was another morph. She had long dark brown, nearly black, hair with light grey-green eyes, a straight nose that showed her father's aristocratic heritage and the oval face shape that she'd inherited from her mother. Her startling pale peaches and cream complexion only served to remind her that she really needed to start wearing wider brim hats outside, it wouldn't do for her to get skin cancer due to her own negligence.

The truth of the matter was, she didn't want to morph until her brother was back.

**Spinner's End**

Loki held the cold cloth to his unconscious student's forehead. Another seizure. They needed an Augustus Magnus. Only one of them could tell them if Trick was really starting to heal from the curse. Ymir and Eshu had left in the three days before as both had believed that there was really nothing to be done for the teen other than to let the curse run its course. Of course, Loki knew that to be true but he needed… help. He needed a councilor, loathe as he was to admit it.

'And there's one just up the road. We could send him a message tomorrow afternoon. He would come for the weekend.' Loki mused as he rinsed the cloth in the basin filled with ice water before wringing it out and returning it to his sleeping student's forehead.

The seizures exhausted Trick and his Master both but until the spell ran through it's course they could do nothing but wait and hope that they could get three steps ahead before the seizures tore him back two.

Loki went to the roll top back ebony desk that Severus revealed was one of the first indulgences he'd allowed himself after paying off the costs of renovating his childhood home. It was now unrecognizable, although in the back yard was a bench surrounded by the two things that Severus could not bring himself to destroy - his mother's roses. The bench itself was situated so that one might be able to look out and see the sun rise or the sun set depending on which direction one was facing.

He penned a quick letter.

_Raiden,_

_My student has been injured. Your assistance is required at 17 Spinner's End. Be warned, I have set up wards. You will be walking a fair distance._

_Loki - teacher of Tricks_

The letter went into the fireplace and with a quick shout, it went directly to the training camps where it then would be redirected to Raiden. No one would dare open the sealed envelope with Loki's Crest on it. They knew better.

**HOGWARTS**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts - Office**

Isaac sat still at his desk reading over the papers. He hadn't wanted to give a quiz but for the fifth and seventh year classes it was a necessary evil. Unfortunately.

He groaned as he read over an answer that was clearly written by someone who took every word that Lockhart wrote to heart. That man was nothing more than a fame-seeking asshole. He angrily wrote a solid "T" at the very top and for good measure he wrote "T - - -!" Hopefully the teen would learn to cite better resources verbatim in the future as there was no way the teen would pass their OWL with that sort of drivel.

He sighed and looked at the picture of his wife and two children on his desk. His little girl looked more and more like his mother with every passing day. He'd seen pictures of his mother when she was a child. His little girl just needed the rug dress that his mother had worn and they would be identical.

How he wished he could visit Pueblo de Espada but he knew that no one was to know of the village and if he were to apparate from Hogsmeade then he would face more trouble than what was worth it. For now, their mirror chats on Saturday night would do. And he would deeply miss Zak's baseball games. Zak had made starter 1st baseman this year for his team and their first game was next week. He'd just have to do something to distract himself.

A letter flew out of his fireplace, with white flames surrounding the edges that were extinguished when Raiden took the letter into his hand.

What he read made his blood curl.

Loki had a student.

He could deal with that. He knew that Loki was a private person by nature and wouldn't have told him unless directly ordered - and even then he wouldn't have put it past Loki to lie about it. Or try to get away with it in any case.

The student's name was Trick.

It hadn't taken a genius to figure that one out. Only so many people knew how to push Raiden's buttons and torment him. Raiden didn't have any doubts that Loki would have taught Trick everything he knew.

He sent a quick message to Dumbledore, stating that he had an emergency and would not be back until Monday. He hoped.

He stepped outside of the wards, and apparated.

**Spinner's End**

Trick/Harry/Gryffin sat on the lounge chair in front of the window. Loki had moved it there so he could get some sun whilst he was recuperating. He had to admit to himself that it was kind of nice, just being able to relax between the seizures. He was growing to loathe those things, Healers hadn't had enough experience with Reverto Vultus to know how to proceed with him so they were all walking on eggshells.

'But they're not the ones with the darn things.' he thought as he leaned against the cool window. 'They don't know how it feels to have no control over your body whatsoever. How terrifying it is.'

He saw someone coming up the walk. "Master Loki!" he called out.

Loki came through the doorway to the kitchen. "Trick?"

"Someone's coming up the walk."

Loki nodded and went to the door, opening it just before Raiden raised his hand to knock. "Raiden, do come in."

Raiden mock-glared at Loki before stepping into the homely house. "Loki. I got your letter-" he said before he saw Trick. "You must be Trick."

Harry stood and saluted Raiden as well as his sore body would allow. It turned out to be a casual salute.

"Trick, go get three drinks. You will join us."

"Yes Master Loki."

Loki motioned for Raiden to sit down.

"Can I ask what this is about? Your student looks fine."

"The key term there, is LOOKS. Appearances are deceiving, you of all people should know that."

"What happened?"

"He was cursed."

"With what? I'm not a mind-reader Loki and you wont look me in the eye."

"Of course not. I don't have "stupid" written on my forehead." Loki snapped at him.

"I'm here to help. It would do you well to remember that."

"It would do you well to remember that I could have called anyone else. I chose to contact you." Loki said with a glare at Raiden as Harry came back into the room, walking carefully.

"What happened?" Raiden asked as Harry set them down and then relaxed back into his chair with a sigh.

"I was hit with an Irredeemable." Harry said as though that was all that needed to be said.

"A what?"

"Reverto Vultus." he elaborated. "I was very near base."

"Closer than anyone I've ever seen." Loki inserted.

Raiden looked at the teen in surprise, he only had limited knowledge of the curse but he knew enough to say that Reverto Vultus caused more pain when one was closer to their base form. "When?"

"A week? More?" he guessed.

"And you have be suffering the effects this entire time?"

Trick nodded, "Yes sir."

Raiden breathed in, hiding his surprise rather well considering. "With your permission, I'd like to see the residual effects of the spell."

Trick grinned at Loki, as though to say 'I told you so.'

"You may do so." Loki said, granting his permission.

Raiden went through his entire repertoire of spells before he groaned and leaned back, not one of them picked up why the teen was still suffering after effects of the spell.

Trick stood with their glasses and went to the kitchen then a CRASH was heard along with the sounds of a body hitting the floor and the sound of glass breaking.

Loki ran to the kitchen, Raiden not too far behind.

One wave of Raiden's wand repaired the glasses and put them on the table before he went to the floor where Loki was trying to keep his student from harming himself.

A seizure.

'No wonder Loki called for me. He must have been at his wit's end.' Raiden said as he held the teen's head in his lap. The wide eyes met his and he felt himself pulled with near desperation into the teen's mind.

He saw the strangest things.

Himself.

Laughing.

_"Sternly" talking to a grinning Trick, who looked younger than he did now while fighting a grin off of his own face._

_Him and Loki training the teen._

_The teen fighting in a battle that had yet to happen._

_The teen killing Death Eaters._

_The teen destroying Voldemort._

Raiden was thrown out of the teen's mind.

He gasped as the teen's seizure suddenly stopped. For no reason.

Trick opened his eyes, knowing what he had done out of desperation for the closest thing he had to an Uncle - one of them anyway - to know who and what he was in its entirety.

"Explain. Now."

Trick grinned weakly after he'd been taken to a couch where he was leaning against the armrest. "I was hurt. You were there."

"Not the seizure. What happened."

"Raiden. If you understood it, then you already know. I'm not exactly from around here."

"Still, explain."

"You found me when I was twelve. You gave the option that no else did."

"What?"

"You let me learn how to live while still enjoying my childhood. You let me be me without giving up on me. You have no idea… I will always be in your debt Master."

Raiden froze, that's what he'd wanted to hear but at the same time he hadn't. He didn't need the knowledge that he'd become a surrogate father figure to this teenager. "And in this other world… what am I?"

"You denied the right to be an Augustus when you took me as a student. I never realized all you gave up for me. You saw your family but for eight hours of the day you were training with me. I took you away-"

"Don't even start with that. We are Elite. We are Strong." Raiden reprimanded. "Besides, I would have been away from them for eight hours a day anyway had I been working at a regular job. Once you become a Magnus you too will be paid and appropriately compensated. Some of us make being an Elite our career. Others have to do both. Have a career and be an Elite simply because they are too far out in the open for them not to. Falcon does so. Fortunate for him that Roman understands his need for flight."

"Yeah, Victor always was as brilliant with a broom as he was with his wand." Trick said with a grin.

"Tell me. Everything."

Trick leaned back against the couch, "My name is Harry James Potter, heir of Godric Gryffindor and lesser heir of Salazar Slytherin. I was born on July 31st 1980. My parents were murdered on October 31st of 1981." he said with a gulp that bobbed his Adam's apple. "I lived with my _loving_ family for the next ten years, went to Hogwarts when I was eleven, got into trouble, found out I was a Meta, fought Voldemort, killed a man in self-defense… Then they sent me home… Pat me on the head as though I was a dog and just let me go back to the Non-Magical world… You found me a month later. Obsessing over what I'd done. You trained me. I went from Probationer to an Apprentice by the end of the summer, a Journeyman by the time I was 14 but it slowed down. I achieved Mage status by the time I was 17, without someone to test me I am M-6."

"And student?"

"We both know that's only the first level so there can be seven levels. I was a student until I said Yes to you. Everyone offered the rite is automatically a student."

Raiden nodded, "Very well, let me see it."

"See it?"

"Your tattoo. Let me see it."

Harry nodded and tried to move but winced, "I don't think I can. I apologize Master Raiden."

Raiden frowned, "Which shoulder blade?"

"My right." he said with a wince.

"Same location as my own. Roman's is on the …"

"Left, as is Falcon's."

"I threw you against him?"

"Yeah. Me and Vic go way back."

"Good. Loki, keep up with his training. Gryff. Let me in." Raiden said as he stared his student in the eye and Harry let his shields down.

Raiden entered his mind.

'_Master!'_

'_What am I supposed to say? They starve me? How pathetic is that?"_

'_It is not pathetic, you are a child.'_

'_I'm the boy who fucking lived! How am I supposed to stop Riddle if I can't even stop my uncle from beating me?'_

'_You are a child. It is not your responsibility to keep yourself safe. That is ours.'_

_...  
_

'_It's my fault! He's dead because of me!'_

'_Did you cast the Killing Curse at him?'_

'_No.'_

'_Then how is it your fault?'_

'_It - It's mine! If I hadn't -'_

_...  
_

'_Mage, huh?'_

'_Yeah, thought you might like the title before Falcon this time around.'_

'_Cool, thanks Raiden.'_

'_Don't mention it. Now, go kill that son of a witch.'_

_...  
_

'_Marry me.'_

'_I-'_

'_Tell me after the battle. Give me a reason to live."_

Raiden pulled out of his … alternate student's mind. "Interesting. How did you respond to coming here?"

Harry grinned sheepishly, "I didn't, a part of me was convinced that it was all some sort of hallucination. That I'd finally snapped and flew over the coo-coo's nest. So, I blended in. Enjoyed it and then…"

"Then?"

"Then things started getting too complex. I realized that I couldn't have imagined some of this. My own death, my parents, my siblings, my sister… It was just too much for a broken mind to come up with."

"And then?"

"Then I started looking for ways to go home. I knew that I couldn't just flat out say it. I also knew that my best bet was with Riddle gone. I would have to repeat what I'd done. I'm not saying that it was the most opportunistic of ideas or ways to do it but at this point… it's the only viable theory I've got."

Raiden nodded, "That makes sense, in a screwed up kind of way."

"I need to confront James. I-I need to know why he thought… why he would even think …"

"That is something I want to know as well." Loki said as he moved over next to them.

"Then we go. Now." Raiden said as he moved to help Gryff to stand.

"I can barely walk Master…" Harry admitted as he bowed his head as though he was ashamed of what he told his pseudo Master. This Raiden was still a father, and all fathers had protective instincts.

Raiden nodded softly, "How about I get you something to eat. Any requests?"

"Cornbread and molasses?"

Raiden paused, grinned and nodded, "Damn if I didn't train you. Delila's?"

Harry smiled and nodded lightly. "Best Cornbread north of the Rio Grande."

"You bet your ass." Raiden said with a straight face and went into the other room to leave Spinner's End and apparate to three different locations before going straight to Delila's kitchen where he'd fallen to bended knee to beg some cornbread and molasses for a "poor pathetic excuse of a man undeserving of even a mere morsel of the heavenly confection known as cornbread".

Even within her old fashioned kitchen with it's wooden furniture and red clay stove, Delila laughed and gave him a plateful of cornbread before banishing him off to wherever he had come from.

Both Raiden and Harry ate well, Raiden even let Harry have the last piece of cornbread.

They left Spinner's End the next day, leaving the wards still up and the place spotless with the charms that Loki and Raiden knew. Granted, Raiden knew a lot more than Loki as Loki lived in places that had its own housekeeping staff while Raiden had lived as a bachelor for a few years and then went on to have two children…

Harry, as he was now being called by Raiden and Loki as well as Ymir who was coming along for "moral support", walked between the men. The Council had arranged for James Potter to have the next three days off. Afterwards he'd be working graveyard double shifts as punishment. He'd get six hours of sleep until Raiden felt that James had sufficiently atoned for his sins. Which would be in a VERY long time, if Ymir and Loki had anything to say about it.

James wouldn't even be able to defend himself as he'd signed the paper approving his own request for more hours a few days earlier. In his guilt ridden state, he'd have signed anything though.

They walked through Godric's Hollow, ignoring the looks from the witches and wizards who were confused to see a school-aged teenager with them. Raiden almost regretted not being able to Glamour Harry but knew that they hadn't had a choice when they were only two days without a seizure. They couldn't be certain of anything, much less the seizure that could and would wreak havoc on the teen's body.

It hadn't helped when Harry had gotten a letter addressed to 'Adelphos' either.

**GODRIC'S HOLLOW**

They walked up the walk and barely waited a milisecond before opening the door to the Potter residence, not caring that there was a fully trained Auror on the other side of the door. Let him try, he'd get a can of good old-fashioned American whoop-ass.

James barely had time to stand when a blonde man taller than him (however slightly) with military short hair and an impressive build came into the kitchen followed by a man of similar height but leaner build with shoulder length curly hair and a goatee. Both men wore black and looked like they were his judge jury and executioner even before he realized who had followed them.

"Harry! Oh, Merlin! I am so sorry!"

"You will sit, James Potter." the blonde said and then turned to Harry, "You will sit as well."

Harry nodded and Loki conjured a chair nonverbally when he failed to see one that wasn't right next to James's location at the table. The teen quickly sat down right next to the doorway with his back to the wall and fought to sigh as he did so. He would not show weakness in front of James. Not after what that … man had done to him.

"Do you know why we are here, James Potter?" Loki asked of James as he leaned, deceptively calm and relaxed, against the sink. It gave him plenty of room to move and to also watch their exits to there wouldn't be any… unpleasantness… should anyone arrive unexpected.

"I can guess. That spell I hit you with. It made you … I don't know what it did to you. I'm not really sure that I wanted to know but -" James said talking directly to Harry, which annoyed Loki to no end as it was a sign of utmost disrespect amongst those in the Espionage field to not be answered directly when they asked a question.

"I asked you the question, James Potter. Not my student. You will address me and not him,"

James took the warning for what it was and sighed, "I cursed… your student."

"With?" Loki hissed out as Raiden leaned against the doorjamb, closer to Harry than Loki was as though to allow Loki to control the "interrogation" of James Potter.

"Reverto Vultus."

Loki frowned, his lips going to a straight line which was a sign. He had to show emotions around civilians as a rule but he also knew that the confession would be more than enough to give him emotions when the confession was about his student.

"And what did he do to deserve that?"

James shrugged lightly but kept his gaze on Loki, "I thought I invited the devil into my home and let him masquerade as an angel. I was so blind that I failed to realize that he's just a kid. My wife… she asked me if I would do that to my daughter. I wouldn't and when I thought about it, that's what Harry is becoming to us. He's family. I destroyed that. When he left… probably to get help… It hit me. I'm not trying to excuse myself, I deserve anything and everything I get as punishment for this."

"Do you know where I am from, Mr. Potter?" Loki asked.

"Based on your coloring, the Middle East." James said, taking an educated guess.

"I am from Egypt." Loki confirmed.

James swallowed hard to try to get past the hard lump in his throat; this wasn't something that he was used to. He had an idea that Harry knew his way around the world, but if he went as far as Egypt… just to escape from him and his actions… he knew he wouldn't forgive himself.

"Fortunately, I was in London visiting an old friend." Loki lied, but he couldn't let James feel sorry for himself at this point. Why, he was barely having any fun with this and he had a guaranteed six more hours until James's wife would return. "What do you say about this, Harrison?"

James reacted as though he'd been slapped, every good Auror knows not to look at their surroundings when they are being interrogated - especially if they were in a controlled environment where their questioner had the upper hand and this Egyptian did, exponentially.

"I want to know why. I mean, I _know_ why but I want to hear it from him." Harry said as he looked at James with an indifferent curiosity.

James turned to Harrison, an act that Loki did not object to. "I don't know you and you don't know me. We both know what we want the other to know and it was what I didn't know about you that had me questioning every move you made. Even when you decided that you would go to Hogwarts… I always wondered why. I get the feeling that you're bored with school. Apathetic, if you will. Of course, things are never what they seem. So I started thinking you were a danger and then Rose started telling me that you weren't and I started believing that and then you and I got into that row… I jumped the gun. I apologize and I know that it will never be good enough."

Harry looked at him calculatingly, "I understand why. My godson… I would have done anything for him and I did my best until the day he died."

Ok, he didn't have to tell that to James and it was a white lie - his godson didn't exist in this world. In fact, he heard that Theo Lupin hadn't even been thought of by Remus and Tonks, not for lack of trying. They had just announced a pregnancy - an expected daughter. However, in his world, his godson was very much alive and was actually being bounced on the lap of Harry's intended – not that he actually knew that.

"I'm sorry."

END


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but MY Original Characters (Loki and Raiden for example) and the Elite. Everything else is owned by JK Rowling and the publishing companies. So the Canon stuff… isn't mine. Hogwarts… isn't mine. Everything you recognize from the books… isn't mine.

Complicated Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter thirty One – Going back to Hogwarts

The rest of fifth year flew by until OWLs came. Harry'd returned to Hogwarts to face Rose's scrutiny but without James's suspicions of him it was much easier. He still hadn't told James the entire truth as it was something only this Sirius knew to some extent but he was content with what he did know.

Rose and Hermione ended up having a great friendship and soon Rose began hinting at what she knew about Harry. It wasn't until she "accidentally" had a book opened to Dimensional Travel that Hermione seemed to get what Rose had been hinting at. Then Rose found herself a valuable study partner. They both knew of Harry's theory as he'd been forced to get Hermione a version of Rose's anklet that wouldn't allow her to talk to anyone about what she knew unless they already knew.

Of course, that hadn't meant that Harry told her anything. He just let her think what she did without the fear that someone could take the information from her mind at their leisure.

He really should have known and remembered Lord Voldemort did not like to wait in silence. The man planned and did so well enough that he would have made a worthy Ravenclaw in Hogwarts all those years ago.

Raiden had spent nearly a month getting him back in shape. Fortunately, he had the muscle memory for a lot of the moves that Raiden went over with him before they began running and doing other activities. Something he'd never really been thankful for.

But Lord Voldemort was plotting…

**Little Hangleton**

Tom Riddle, now Lord Voldemort, frowned over the parchment he'd been sent by one of his trusted spies. This information had to be incorrect. Only he could have claimed the Slytherin vault!

He very nearly growled with the loss of the resources but then saw the name of the one who had claimed it.

Harrison Joseph Gryffin.

He glared at the parchment, he knew that name…

He quickly searched through the other parchments he'd been sent.

That little brat!

Harrison Joseph Gryffin had also claimed the Gryffindor vault!

Tom Riddle smiled, he had a raid to plan – one that was long overdue.

He would raid Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Hogwarts**

Harry shivered as he got the feeling like someone was walking over his grave. This wasn't good. He knew from lessons hard learned that he had to trust himself and his instincts. That included when he felt like someone was plotting to kill him. Unfortunately, during the last war that sense was like a Sneakescope in the middle of Hogwarts. He'd never been so thankful that Raiden had taught him how to disable one - especially after he brought it with him after Ron had given it to him. he'd had it in his hand when the portkey activated and Raiden had been about to destroy it when he'd nodded approvingly, stating that it would be useful at Privet Drive but then taught him the deactivation charm for it for when he'd go to Hogwarts. Harry was amazed that the thing hadn't gone off at the Training Grounds but technically what they were doing wasn't anything suspicious as everyone at the grounds knew what each other was doing.

He sighed and looked at the planner he'd bought himself that went hourly and even half hourly. He had it marked all over the place with homework assignments and appointments that he needed to keep with other students. As he'd already done his OWLs once before (and a part of him wished he'd be able to take these scores back with him even though he'd gotten 4 O's in Transfiguration, Potions, DADA, and Charms while scoring EE's in the other subjects the first time), he'd taken to tutoring stressed out fifth years and even seventh years that seemed to realize that he had nothing better to do. He explained it all away by stating that he learned better himself when he taught others. It didn't hurt things either when they repaid his kindness in ways other than money. One girl, who was rather adept at knitting, made him a beautiful scarf with the Hogwarts crest on it.

Still, he couldn't shake that darn feeling...

* * *

June came and the OWLs were pathetically easy for the Boy-Who-Traveled - as he'd dubbed himself after thinking about all of the ridiculous nicknames he'd gotten over the years and it made him smile every time.

A scream tore through an exhausted crowd outside of Hogsmede as Harry and Hermione were just about to step inside the Three Broomsticks to get a little refreshment.

Harry shoved Hermione inside and warded the door with everything he knew - including a nifty spell that wouldn't allow for anyone with a Dark Mark (and yes, that sadly included Snape but some things couldn't be helped) and pulled out his wand.

People were running in every direction and Harry soon realized that this Riddle was doing something that the one he'd fought would never have dreamed of doing. Voldemort believed strongly that Magical Children - the next generation - were not to be harmed. He'd never even thought of going after Hogwarts.

This Riddle was getting pretty damn desperate to be going after school children.

Or...

He felt the ring on the necklace around his neck.

Would that...

Yep.

It was personal, he'd all but stolen Riddle's birthright as the Heir of Slytherin.

"Oh this is going to be FUN!" he muttered under his breath as he weaved through the crowd, noticing as he neared the Shrieking Shack that his breath was coming out in puffs, Dementors - or a Boggart, he hoped.

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

Kingsley Shacklebolt froze as the wards went off like firecrackers in the middle of the night. Hogsmede. he knew Riddle was insane but to actually attack Hogsmede?

The Aurors got together, they hoped that the Seventh years would be able to get the students to safety.

Nothing could have prepared them for what they showed up to.

Harrison Joseph Gryffin fighting (and winning by part) against Senior Death Eaters. It was surreal.

They jumped in the fray and before they knew it, seven corporeal Patroni were in the air surrounding them and they were fighting with a teenager who had better reflexes than Senior Aurors.

"Where were you trained?" Alastor Moody demanded after Gryffin returned a severe volley of painful hexes at the Death Eaters.

"If I could tell you, you'd already know. This isn't exactly a State Secret." he replied as he ducked underneath Kingsley's arm to hit a Death Eater with a Bone Growth Hex to the face - the poor sucker had a skull three times the norm and fell straight to the ground before the hex was done.

"Damn it boy! I said where were you trained! What are you - a stranger from the West or something?"

Harry turned to look at Moody in amazement for a split second. 'Moody knows of the Elite?'

"YOU!" Riddle's voice rang throughout Hogsmede.

"And that's my queue." he said brightly before he turned and walked slowly towards Riddle who stood on the other end of the street surrounded by the Inner Circle Members. He caught Snape's eye for a millisecond and grinned, this was going to be fun.

"Yes?"

"You."

Harry raised an eyebrow, did this Riddle really expect him to answer that?

"You will return what is mine!"

Harry grinned as he shook his head, "If I knew what you were referring to..."

"My BIRTHRIGHT! Give me the Slytherin Ring!" Riddle snarled.

Harry looked at the bastardization of the Voldemort he knew and loathed. This one didn't even have a nose! And those robes! Gah, the man had a Malfoy under his beck and call, have Lucy be a dear and buy you some new robes! He thought.

Voldemort snarled at the teenager and sent a hex that Gryffin sidestepped.

Harry's eyes widened, "Did I say that aloud?"

Voldemort sent the Cruciatus at him.

"I'll take that as a Yes then." he muttered and it was on.

Curse.

Hex.

Sheild.

Jump out of the freaking way.

A few curses started making contact, Harry got a Cruciatus that had him in pain for a moment before his own minor version of the Unforgiveable hit and made Voldemort loose his concentration.

Had to give the "Morsus" Hex something, it didn't require the concentration of the caster to make sure that the victim would feel pain. It just needed to hit.

James and Sirius met at Dervish and Bangs, both had Apparated to what was turning into a war zone and the two fought side by side as though the last fourteen years never happened and it was still the first war.

Houses were sustaining severe damage and Sirius briefly wondered what was going on if Voldemort himself were here.

Then they saw them fighting, and Raiden on the side taking out as many Death Eaters as he could without making it overly obvious that he worried for the teenager. But you could see the worry if you cared to try looking within the stone face of one of the more creative Warriors that the Elite had.

Sirius held his own, Loki offered him knowledge of certain spells that most Aurors (or Unspeakables for that matter) would kill to know as an apology for that incident back in January.

Then they saw Harry.

Fighting.

Voldemort.

"That kid is either as good as he says he is or he's just downright insane." Sirius muttered.

They kept the Death Eaters from getting to the teenager, even as the Death Eaters prevented the LEOs from getting a cheap shot in at Voldemort.

The wands were shooting spell after spell and then just after conjuring a shield, Harry morphed his wand into the sword and cut into Voldemort's side.

A "stray" spell hit Harry in his back.

The teen cried out as Voldemort and his uninjured Death Eaters portkeyed away.

James ran over to Harry even before the all-clear was sounded.

Sirius and Raiden weren't far behind.

'At least one good thing came out of this, Umbridge would have to leave Hogwarts for a few days to deal with the aftermath and paperwork at the Ministry.'

Plus...

The Ministry of Magic would actually have to admit that they were wrong. That Voldemort was back.

END

Note: Yes, it is short but I have to end it here if y'all want the next chapter to flow right. I have been without internet because gave me a frickin Trojan that made me re-boot my entire computer. Yeah, it sucked. So, I'm posting this at school where I do not have anything more on the line than a replaceable USB. (I have backups of my backups, chill peeps).


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but MY Original Characters (Loki and Raiden for example) and the Elite. Everything else is owned by JK Rowling and the publishing companies. So the Canon stuff… isn't mine. Hogwarts… isn't mine. Everything you recognize from the books… isn't mine.

Complicated Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Explanation: Senior in College – less than a month to graduation…The Pros – my thesis is done! The cons- it's been nearly a year since I updated. Give me some love if you've recently turned in a 27.5 page monstrosity!

**Chapter Thirty Two –Informing the necessary parties**

Raiden knew that this wasn't going to be worth the paperwork when he'd left the battlegrounds. But, then again, he'd had more fun today.

He met up with Mata Hari and Lady Caudata and Lady Vereo and explained the situation. They encouraged him to go back and aid the troubled teenager. But first, he had to see Loki.

Sirius, Remus, Lily and James all sat in the living room where they were waiting for news. Sirius had come downstairs moments before Harry fell unconscious - er, sleep.

With Sirius's suggestion, they'd sent the children to spend the night with Sirius's wife Peyton Sawyer Black and his three children: his eldest Alexia (a fourth year) and twins (ten years old) Romulus and Remus. They then brewed a pot of coffee while they waited for the ones that Sirius told them to expect, and the ones that James suspected that he had met before.

It still boggled their minds that the one lying upstairs after his back split open by a stray spell had fought and drew Voldemort to a standstill.

There was a knock on the door less than three hours later.

"I am a stranger from the east seeking that which is lost." they heard a masculine voice call through the door.

Sirius stepped up, "We are strangers from the west. It is we that you seek." he said before he opened up the door and two men came inside while the man with the military hairstyle went straight upstairs. Loki looked the same as always but Sirius seriously didn't know the other man.

"Raiden! You hurt my student and I'll kick your ass!" Loki warned.

"You must be Loki." Sirius said as he held out a hand that Loki shook.

"Yes. My thanks for allowing us to come and help my student," Loki admitted before Raiden came to the stairway. Two of them had to play with the charade that they had not met each other before.

"Loki!"

"What?!"

"The heir of Gryffindor is your student!"

Loki smiled, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"I wondered why the hell you were so crass lately! Even for an M you're out of control."

"Is that a compliment? I can never tell coming from you Raiden." Loki said as he winked at the four civilians on the couch.

"He's awake. He'll be down in a moment." Raiden said before he returned to Harry's room where he had on flannel pajama pants and a grey singlet. "Do you need assistance, student of Loki."

Harry nodded as he stepped and staggered, thankful when Raiden took his arm and put it around his shoulders and put a supporting arm around his waist.

Five minutes later they were downstairs and Harry, looking flushed, was standing next to the couch. He wanted desperately to sit but he knew that he was going to have to reveal his tattoo soon and his back was already protesting the limited movement he'd done before.

"Did they already explain to you what we are?" Harry asked.

"No." Lily answered.

"We are members of a faction of the ICW known as the Elite." Harry began as he looked to Raiden as though asking permission.

Raiden nodded and Harry turned around and let the tattoo on his shoulder show.

Raiden saw the tattoo. "What are you playing at Mage?"

Harry looked at him, "Let me finish my story." He beseeched his former mentor, who did the whole fake-confusion thing brilliantly. He looked pointedly to the couch and Sirius quickly made room when Harry sat down on the couch hard with a PLOP.

Sirius looked between the two. He hadn't understood the tattoo, much less its meaning but by Raiden's reaction there might be something bad on it.

"Fine. A long time ago…"

"IN a galaxy far, far, away." Sirius said, causing everyone to smile and be more at ease.

Harry shook his head, "No, more than sixty years ago. Well, somewhere around seventy perhaps, a woman named Merope Gaunt lived in her family home. She and her brother belonged to the once proud descendants of Salazar Slytherin."

"Morfin Gaunt?" Raiden asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"He raped a few witches. All of them pureblood and all of them had mediocre children. All of which were ashamed of being the descendants of Slytherin. Probably why you were able to access the Slytherin vault and none other contested it."

Harry frowned, "What level of classification is that?"

"It's not. It's common knowledge. Morfin was charged with seven counts of rape on pureblooded witches. He died in prison about forty years ago. His children… two daughters and five sons were forced to take the Slytherin name. They have worked hard to renew the Slytherin name to honor and not shame."

Harry shook his head, for him Morfin had been sentenced to the Kiss after being convicted of three counts of murder, he might have raped a few witches – that would explain the growing number of Parseltongues on the list in the Chamber. A thousand years before, Slytherin enchanted a tapestry to show the names of any and all Parseltongues born – with or without Slytherin Blood. In his home world, there was a good 75 just in the UK. Most of them bearing the last name of Xephyr.

Things were different. That much was for sure. Or, at least, perhaps in his world the children had not been forced to take the Slytherin name but they still had a more valid claim to the Slytherin vault than he did.

"Anyway, obviously there is going to be some differences. Merope thought herself to be in love with the wealthy son of a muggle by the name of Tom Riddle. She bewitched him, they got married, she got pregnant, he left her and she appeared in London in the middle of winter nine months pregnant. She was dying and she gave birth to her son Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Who?"

"Lord "Flight of Death" wasn't born with that stupid name he calls himself. He went to school and grew up. He killed for the first time before he was twenty."

Raiden nodded, that made since with everything that the ICW had on Riddle.

"Around forty years later two families were informed of a prophecy. About their unborn children."

Lily and James frowned, "The prophecy."

Harry frowned, "Just let me continue. No matter what I say. I don't think I could say this more than once."

They all nodded.

"My parents were one of those couples. They and one other couple immediately went into hiding and less than seven months later I was born. The key of a prophecy.

"My parents employed the only tool they knew could potentially save their lives. They used the Fidelus Charm."

Lily gasped as she realized what had to have happened for Harry to have become an orphan.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I see you understand Lily."

"What-"

"My parents had three friends by the names of Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin and Peter Alexander Pettigrew." he said as one by one the Marauders' jaws dropped. "My godfather, Sirius, offered publicly to be the secret-keeper. Then, at the last moment, they switched." he said as he gazed out to his memories. "Sirius later told me that they thought it was the perfect plan. That everyone would have thought that Sirius was the secret-keeper. He was the godfather, the Auror and my dad's best friend. No one thought that Peter was a Death Eater. No one even suspected it." he said as his eyes filled with tears.

"Then, on Halloween of 1981, my parents were in the front room. My dad was making bubbles appear out of his wand and I was laughing. I was fifteen months old." he said as he paused for a moment and took a deep breath. He'd been in enough counseling sessions with Swan for this next part to not hurt as bad but it still felt like someone was twisting a knife in his heart.

"I remember a loud crash. My dad was a true Gryffindor that night. He yelled out, "Lily, it's him. Take Harry and run!" I remember laughter, a cold, evil laugh as the door was blown off its hinges." he said as he closed his eyes but continued. "Then I remember my mum…"

Lily's eyes filled with tears.

"She begged with him. "Take me! Don't take Harry! Please! Take me!" he yelled for her to stand aside." tears were falling down his cheeks and he still continued. "He didn't want to kill her. He just wanted me!

"She wouldn't move. So he yelled it, I remember this flash of green light…"

"Avada Kedavra." James breathed out.

"Then that same laugh! That was before he turned his wand on me." he said.

"How are you alive?" Remus asked.

Harry pointed to his scar, he'd been forced to reveal it at St. Mungo's when he'd gone there for healing after the Battle of Hogsmede (as the papers were calling it), "This is all I have of that night. One bloody scar and the entire wizarding world proclaiming that Harry James Potter was the Boy-Who-Lived, The same person who would become The Man Who Saved Us All less than seventeen years later.

"He was sent to live with his maternal Aunt and Uncle until he received his letter at the age of eleven. It was quite the shock when he found out he was famous for something that he couldn't remember.

"He went to Hogwarts, got into Gryffindor and made friends. Became the youngest seeker in a century and then when he'd confessed that he didn't know a thing about Quidditch he was dragged to the trophy room where his father's name was on a plaque for the MVPs of the last twenty years, under Chaser."

James smirked; he remembered when he'd been given the MVP award.

"He was hated by the Slytherins including the Slytherin Head of House - Severus Snape. Fortunately, that hatred only lasted five years and I was able to befriend the man. He even taught me how to make calming potions so I'd be able to sleep."

"Why?" Raiden demanded.

"I'd have nightmares. Swan diagnosed me with a mild case of PSTD. Afterwards I learned. ANYWAY, around Halloween I seem to have the worst luck and that first year wasn't any different. A troll got into Hogwarts. Me and my friend Ron realized that one of our fellow Gryffindors didn't know as she'd been in the bathroom all afternoon. Crying because Ron insulted her after she made her feather go all the way to the ceiling.

"We faced a fully grown mountain troll and won ourselves ten points for Gryffindor."

James cut in, "You're saying that you got points for getting into trouble! Why didn't I think of that!" he whined to Sirius while Remus just shook his head.

"Around Christmas, Ron stayed at Hogwarts with me. We spent most of our free time trying to find out who Nicolas Flamel was. Although we did get detention with Snape after professing how much we hated the library. We were cleaning cauldrons for the entire night without magic."

Here James and Sirius winced in sympathy.

"Well, for Christmas that year. I- er-"

"Go on."

"Igotmyfirstchristmaspresents ." he said quickly and the James' and Lily's gazes turned murderous as they thought about her sister. "AND, I got my dad's invisibility cloak. Oh, wait! It was just about then that I found out that I was a metamorphmagus."

James's jaw dropped open. "It manifested!"

Harry grinned, "Yeah, we're mostly born but I'm nearly the exception to every rule in existence. It was a few days before actually." he said as he sent an apologetic look towards Raiden and Loki. "I woke up with red hair, one green eye and one red eye. Actually, my hair was yellow at first but then I got upset and it went red. Some older student in Ravenclaw named Tonks helped me out to control it."

Remus couldn't help but feel proud.

"Yeah, well after those things happened. Things seemed to settle down. Until about the week before school let out. Ron, Mione and Me figured that we knew who was going after the Philosopher's Stone. We got past the defenses rather easily. I suppose that's what drew us the attention of the ICW. I don't really know."

"Are you saying that your other two friends were approached?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I've tried the code on them and the first time I had to lie and say that I was just thinking about something I'd read over the summer."

"And your marks? Behavior?"

Harry grinned at Loki before he turned to look innocently at Raiden, "I believe the first words out of your mouth was something along the lines of how in Merlin's name did I get so many detentions."

"We're assuming you saved the stone?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. That summer I went through the Probationary period in a month. Thanks to my mentor, the Magnus Raiden."

Raiden's eyes narrowed, "A Month? What were you doing?"

"I later nicknamed that set of courses "The Meat Processor" and you'd make me do that every time you thought I was lacking over the summer."

Raiden nodded, "I understand."

"Yeah, well. The next year I actually tried to keep my head down and my grades up. I spent more time studying after Raiden taught me how to meditate so I only needed an hour of meditation to make up for nine hours of sleep. It was the only way for me to keep up with my studies with everything that was going on that year."

"What happened?"

"Tommy. He had a diary with a piece of his soul inside of it and whenever this lonely first year by the name of Ginny Weasley wrote in it, he could take possession of her. He managed to petrify almost fifty students, including Mrs. Norris."

James and Sirius smirked while Remus shook his head at their antics. Their opinion of that cat hadn't changed. Even if it had only been a kitten when they were in Hogwarts.

"And?"

"We were taught Defense by a man named Lockhart."

Raiden's gaze froze, he knew Lockhart.

"Yeah, I see you've heard of him."

"And?"

"After a few people got petrified, there was a dueling club. The first duel was Snape versus Lockhart. The girls fancied Lockhart so they were cheering for him. Me and a few Slytherins became friends when we cheered for Snape."

"Who?"

"Beth Lestrange, Aurora Lestrange, Blaise Zabini, and Alexia Black."

"Alexia?"

"Yeah, turns out the white sheep in the black family had a daughter that wanted revenge for her father's unfair trial and sentence into Azkaban." Harry said without thinking.

Sirius froze, "I went after Peter?" he knew this already but he had to act like this was the first time he was hearing any of it. Damn, he deserved an Emmy for this! No, a Tony!

Harry nodded solemnly. "Yeah."

"Please tell me I got out?"

Harry nodded, "Alexia's about six months younger than me. She was a first year."

Sirius nodded, those two did coincide. His daughter Alexia was born on January 31st of 1981.

Harry yawned lightly, "I don't think we're going to get past my second year."

"That's fine."

"At the dueling club I was put up against Malfoy. He used Serpensortia. That was when I found out I was a parselmouth."

James and Lily frowned.

Remus smiled, "I knew I smelled something off with you."

Sirius gaped at him, "You knew!"

"I do have a nose, Sirius. Which reminds me, when was the last time you showered? You stink!"

Harry smiled lightly, "Yeah, and with the whole Chamber of Secrets opening…Oh, that reminds me. How do you alter the map?"

"Map?" Raiden and Loki asked.

"You found the map?" the three Marauders asked.

Harry nodded as he pulled it out; he'd nicked it off of Fred and George after getting them plastered not even three weeks earlier. "This is your copy. I was just wondering how I was supposed to add the Chamber of Secrets onto it."

James eyed him suspiciously, "How do you activate it?"

Harry got out his wand, "I, heir of Prongs, do so solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

WELCOME, OH WONDROUS AND MAGNIFICIENT HEIR OF THE GREAT AND GLORIOUS PRONGS!

PRONGS!

WHAT, JUST STATING FACTS!

Remus started laughing, "I wondered why the two of you looked so drained afterwards. You left imprints, didn't you?"

James and Sirius had the decency to looked shameful and then more writing popped up and it was Remus's turn to be shameful.

MR. MOONY WISHES TO INFORM MISTERS PADFOOT AND PRONGS THAT THEY ARE PRECOCIOUS PRE-PUBESCENT PUGS.

HEY!

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks." Lily added before they saw the map of Hogwarts appear.

"How do you know about the map?"

"Didn't I mention that I nicked it from Fred and George my first year? I learned more by asking Remus questions than by asking Sirius or my dad."

James smiled, "You found out about the extra features, then?"

Harry nodded, "My mentors weren't too pleased when they found out I had the map. They all but forced Sirius and Remus to duplicate the map so they could keep an eye on me."

"Sirius?"

"Yeah, the ICW broke him out of Azkaban at the beginning of my second year. I met my godfather for the first time that I could remember during Christmas." Harry said. "They knew he was innocent."

"How?"

"Give a man a trial under Veritaserum and you'd be amazed how well an innocent story goes. Sirius was only wanted in England for crimes that he'd been pardoned of in the rest of the world."

"A world-wide pardon?" Sirius said quietly as though he could scarcely believe it.

"Yeah, you wouldn't know anything about those, would you?"

Sirius nodded, "They're only granted by the ICW in extreme circumstances."

"Yeah. That next summer I got to be there in France when Alexia met her dad for the first time. You acted all surprised when she got into Slytherin but when I backed her up and said that I almost got into Slytherin myself, well you calmed down."

"What happened with the Chamber?"

"Tom possessed Ginny again. He was using her life force to make himself a new body. The body of his sixteen year old self."

"And?"

"I slew the monster, almost died and saved the damsel in distress." Harry said shrugging before he leaned back against the couch and against Raiden's shoulder and was asleep in a few seconds.

Loki almost laughed as he saw the look on Raiden's face. Not many trusted Raiden enough to sleep near him, much less use his shoulder as a pillow. Then he noticed how exhausted Harry looked.

"Don't make fun." Raiden said.

"So that tattoo on his shoulder means something?"

Raiden nodded, "It's a symbol of everything about his status. He has two black belts of various levels, he has two primary mentors in his world."

"World?"

"Alternate Dimension. Wherever he's from it's obvious that the two of you died and he lived. It's vice-versa here." Raiden told the two Potters before he stood up and wandlessly floated Harry off of the couch and upstairs to his bed before (and he'd deny it) tucked him in.

When he returned, they were talking about the differences.

"What happened to Moony then during all of those years, though. I know he may not know but-" Sirius began.

Remus shook his head, "Knowing Albus, he probably used blood wards to keep Harry safe. He must have told me that they kept out dark creatures. Or fed me some shit about how it was better for my cub to be raised by himself."

Lily nodded, "That does sound plausible. I just don't understand how he could remember that night."

James looked at her, "Lily, what was his boggart?"

Lily paled, "A Dementor."

"And what do Dementors do?"

"They- James, you don't think that…"

James nodded, "Most likely, face it. That's got to be one of his worst memories."

Sirius nodded, "What about the first time he heard that night all the way through? How messed up would you be if the first time you remember hearing your parents would be of their final moments?"

Harry awoke again a few hours later, just as Master Raiden and Master Loki were telling the Potters, Lupin and re-informing Black of the Elite. His back still ached, "Remind me not to go up against Moldy any time soon." He said as he came downstairs.

"Ok, we remind you not to go up against Moldy anytime soon." Sirius said with a grin.

"Berk." Harry muttered.

"So, your parents died to defend you and you've already regaled us with tales of your first through third years, what happened next?"

Harry grinned, "Fourth year. I went to the cup with Master Raiden. We got to meet the teams… they asked ME for autographs! I signed their Firebolts! It was brilliant! They signed the spare Firebolt the team had been given… then the Irish Team heard about what the Bulgarians did and insisted on doing the same!"

He sighed, "I hated seeing the Dark Mark later that night. Some Death Eater decided that they wanted to revel on old times and sent it up into the air…."

CHAPTER END


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but MY Original Characters (Loki and Raiden for example) and the Elite. Everything else is owned by JK Rowling and the publishing companies. So the Canon stuff… isn't mine. Hogwarts… isn't mine. Everything you recognize from the books… isn't mine.

Complicated Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 33 – What happened in 7th year

Harry was reluctant to tell them about his fifth year, sixth or seventh year. But he knew that the only way for them to trust him completely would be if he did actually tell them all of what had happened to him.

So logically, the only way that he was willingly able to tell them was by him being half intoxicated.

The next morning he was greeted with a pounding in his head that rivaled with the pain in his back.

"Urgh!" he exclaimed as James poked his head inside the door. The retired Marauder looked disappointed for a moment but then an evil grin went across his face.

"Good Morning, oh glorious sort of son of mine! I thought you might not be up for going downstairs for breakfast so I decided to bring you some before I go to work!"

Harry glared at him, "What the bloody hell?"

"Full Monty alright with you?" James asked as he came in with a large plate covered with a metal dome.

Harry looked at James with loathing.

James grinned and took the cover off of the plate.

Harry went green and scrambled out of bed. Wearing naught but boxers, his hair purple, and all of his tattoos exposed. He ran to the bathroom, literally shoved Lily out of the way and barely made it to the toilet in time to begin puking his guts out.

Lily glared at the door to the bathroom before James came out of their pseudo son's room with a grin on his face. "James Gideon Potter."

"What?" James asked innocently. "I just brought him some breakfast."

"And you both were Head Boys. I'll never understand it." She said shaking her head.

She clearly remembered last night, how fawn eyed Harry went over describing the girl he'd proposed to. How he told of his involvement with the Elite and how haunted his eyes went over describing the Final Battle. How it was clear that he hadn't wanted to be in it in the first place but nonetheless he'd fought and killed for what he believed in.

She'd once sworn to herself that none of her children would ever have the same look on her face.

'But I can change that.' She thought.

And so she tried. For the next two years.

TWO YEARS LATER…

Harry'd gotten out of taking his NEWTs the second time. After getting straight O's on his OWLs he knew that he would get higher marks than what he'd gotten on his original NEWTs.

Nonetheless, his love for Gwen just grew as their absence grew. He couldn't wait to see her again.

He turned to his sister, they'd fought for the last year about her coming with him. In the end, she won.

He shook his father's hand, hugged his mother and high fived his brothers.

Sirius looked at his psuedo godson. "Remember, the veil was only a portal. Find Sirius. He'll probably be in Salem."

Harry nodded.

"You best watch out for our sister, Bro." Jamie and Sirius threatened.

"Watch out for each other." Harry said in return.

James and Lily looked at the two children they were about to say goodbye to, and they couldn't say another word. They'd said all they intended to. Nothing more was required.

Raiden and Loki looked at the Magnus and Journeywoman fondly as they waived goodbye. Harry carried with him a letter to Magnus Raiden of the Lightning Storm from Augustus Magnus Raiden of the Lightning Storm and Magnus Loki.

They stepped through the portal.

"Welcome home, sis." Harry said as they stepped into the portal and into the world that Harry knew and loved.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but MY Original Characters (Loki and Raiden for example) and the Elite. Everything else is owned by JK Rowling and the publishing companies. So the Canon stuff… isn't mine. Hogwarts… isn't mine. Everything you recognize from the books… isn't mine.

Complicated Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Epilogue

Harry stood at the head of the aisle within the small white church in Godric's Hollow, the same church that his parents had been married in all of those years ago. He wore a mix of muggle and magical suit. The pants, vest and tie while wearing an open over robe. He was even wearing the dark purple flower that his soon to be wife insisted on as her colors. His best man, Ron Weasley, stood at his side across from the Maid of Honor Nicolette Kerrick who had her eye on the second Weasley – Charles – who was seven years her junior. Alexia Black, Amelia Renauldi (Gwen's Best Friend from Beauxbatons), Ginny Weasley and of course Rose Potter stood with Nicolette on the other side – each in varying shades of purple and cuts that suited their colorings.

On Harry's side stood a surprising Sirius Black, who'd been sent through the veil to the United States via the ancient portal that was a one way ticket to exile – it took three years for Sirius to be able to enter the UK without immediately being given the Dementor's Kiss. Victor Krum, who was wearing a vest with a falcon embroidered in the back underneath his over robe, stood next to Sirius who walked up the aisle with his daughter on his arm while Victor walked up with Amelia. Neville Longbottom, who walked up with a blushing Ginny Weasley and Rose Potter walked up with Isaac Kelle who only agreed on standing with Harry if Harry informed his impending family about the Elite.

It was fitting that Ardeth Fehr was marrying them.

Harry's breath caught as he looked up the aisle to see the music begin to play and everyone in the church look to the back.

Gwen didn't come out.

Then Ardeth whispered a swear word, "Would everyone please rise for the bride?"

Harry glared at Ardeth while the hall lightly giggled.

"Sorry, knew I forgot something." Ardeth whispered to Harry. "I haven't married someone in a while."

She came up, escorted by her brother after her father's injury during the final battle Edward Kerrick was still unable to walk his daughter down the aisle – much less walk.

Then John stepped on his sister's train as she was about to join hands with her soon to be husband.

Gwen lovingly hugged her brother as he blushed and took his foot from the edge of her gown.

Ardeth cleared his throat as everyone sat down. "Dearly Beloved…"

The End.

AN: This wedding was loosely based off of my sister's wedding. The Preacher was a last minute substitute, as our Preacher suffered a heart attack the day before the wedding, and forgot to ask everyone to rise. My brother in law was so nervous that she'd run off. Our brother really did step on my sister's gown before she went to join her groom's hand. So far, they are living happily ever after.

It is hard to believe that it took me five years, three degrees and two internships and one thesis to finish this. But I guess I can say that a small part of me will always be Elite.

Maybe I'll get something published for real.

Is the world ready for a story about elementals? It's only been swimming in my head and my physical notebooks for as long as Elite has.

Cheers to anyone who reads this, may you find happiness in the written word.

PS – I'm going to be an Aunt by Halloween! YAY!


End file.
